You can't fight fate 2: Albione
by zantha19
Summary: Second part of a trilogy. Things have moved forwards, but there is still a way to go, challenges to be faced by everyone. Camelot and its future faces its biggest battle. Some A/G, and hints of M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading; I hope you will like it. This is the second part in a three part story that I am writing. A lot of the stuff that has been hinted at in the first part will have a payoff in this part, so I hope it will be worth the read. If you are reading this after reading the first part, then thank you for continuing to read. If you are reading this first, then thank you for reading too. Sorry it had taken so long for me to up-date. To be honest I felt a little disappointed about the last chapter, but I have to go on. Also as you may know I'm dyslexic so I'm not very good spelling and grammar. I do my best read it over at least 4 times before I up-date. That doesn't always work though. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. **

**I'm now going to move onto the responses to the reviews I got for the last chapter of the first part. I thought about adding a chapter to the last part that was just going to be responses to those reviews, but I thought that was a little mean. Making people think there was a new chapter when there wasn't. So I hope those that reviewed will read this and get their responses. **

**Dawn Ruthless. Don't be disappointed, as the first reviewer I will think of something for you too. That is great to hear. When I first started the story I didn't mean for it to be in three parts, so there would have been meragna in it. It will come, but you will have to wait a bit longer. That is such a nice thing to say, thank you so much. I have always liked the idea of being a writer. If I ever do make it, I will have to dedicate the first book to all those that reviewed and encouraged me on fanfic. Sorry you had to wait so long; I hope it was worth it. I look forward to hearing from you again. **

**Guest. Thank you, that was what I was going for, glad to work out that way.**

**Pauldleast. I do like them both. I just feel that Merlin could have done more to help her, and that that played a large part in where she is now. So he should take some responsibility for that, and he in the show doesn't seem to, which annoys me a little. There are both trying to do the same thing, bring magic back in different ways. I think they are moving towards forgiving each other; they just need a little time. What comes after that, you never know. I will do more with Merlin in this part, I realise I left him and the others characters out a lot in the first part. So if you have any ideas about little story parts for him I would love to hear them. **

**MaryamT. Thank you so much, for all of your reviews. I'll start off with chapter 47. Totally agree, he should have told her when she needed help. Things could have been so much better. While I' am on Morgana's side, there are things that she has done that can't be justified. What she did to Arthur and Gwen for example. For that I think she is sorry, and Merlin has in way a right to be mad at her for that. Neither of them is blameless in all that has happened. I have to try and be objective, not take a clear side. At least I try to be that way. I like writing good come backs. I can never come up with them in real life when I may need them though, go figure. Thank you. I really wanted to write this talk, I'm glad you liked it. Chapter 48, thank you, she is the best to write for. I think I do give her the best lines. I need to work on that. May not happen in the show, but he will find out here. I just don't know how yet. I like their relationship to, it's nice to add a bit of lightness in it. I have a great scene for them worked out, but it will be a long while till then. I thought Merlin should not grow up a little, in different way. I think in the show he has grown up, but has lost some of who he is because of his destiny. I wanted to try and show a bit of the old Merlin again. Love the Sheldon quote, he is the best. Him and Rory of course. That was what I was hoping for, to be realistic, glad it is coming across that way. Chapter 49, thank you. I was so worried about writing their bromance, as it is such an important part of the show. Glad I did it ok. I like the banter, but I find it hard to write. Something else to work on. Chapter 50, funny you should say that. I have an idea, but nothing set yet. I hope there is going to be some of that in the show too; it is such a big part of her character. I think she would have to, after being stubborn for a while. In a way her healing him will come back, also who else has she healed, and what was said about her healing, just a little hint for a long way off, part three really. I loved that bit; I have had to in my mind for a while. It does show a real understanding of each other. Glad the hints aren't annoying. I love adding them. I think it is huge step for them, a way to go, but a big step forward. I had fun writing a fluffy romantic bit, I may just have to do more of that. Ok onto your questing. Like in series 4, she will find a way to interact with them. Some more than others, but all in a way. A lot is going to happen. Sorry you had to wait so long. **

**Hannah. Thank you so much, glad you love it. There will be more real paring stuff in this part, I kind of lied a little in how much there would be in the first part. **

**WastedyourTime24. Glad you found it, hope you found this to. As a mergana shipper I think you will like this part too. **

**Xmefallentreex. Glad you liked it, there will be more of that in this part, and yes there will be mergana. More in this part.**

**TheDanni0608. That is impressive. When I read it over, it took me a week. I am a slow reader though. She is the best character, the most interesting. I like writing the build-up; I hope I can make the payoff worth the wait. Thank you. I hope you found this story.**

* * *

Her eye twitched, as the sound of thunder rumbling outside pulled her from her deep sleep. The thunder was then drowned out of the sound of muttering, voices getting closer. She clenched her eyes shut, and waited. The door opened and they came towards her. The stench of ale on his breath almost made her give herself away. It was so strong her eyes almost started to water. It was just as hard to not let out a sigh of relief when he and the other man left.

It took more effort than she expected to just open her eyes fully. They feel on a small, dark cell, with a puddle of water in the corner from a drip coming from the ceiling. This was the first time she was conscious enough to take in where she was. It was another few minutes before she could move her arms to push her upper body up. The cell spun round forcing her to stop again and steady herself. With one deep breath, and all the strength she could manage she finally was able to drag herself to her feet. The cell spun even faster now. Before she could move again, she fell back against the wall.

Her whole body ached, and it was hard to focus on anything for more than a few seconds before she wanted to vomit. Quick she turned round to face the wall. A few feet from her alone the wall, was a tiny, narrow window. Using her hands placed on the wall to keep her up she moved slowly over to the window. The cold air on her face was the first relief she had from her pain since she came to. Closing her eyes she felt the air hit her, breathing life back into her weak, battered body.

After a few minutes she started to feel a little more like herself. The thunder and lightning stopped. Opening her eyes she survived her wider location. The cell seemed to be at the top of a high tower. That was all the place seemed to be, a high tower. Surround as far as she could see by snow. No one was going to help her; she had to do that herself.

Turning round to face the opposite wall, her hand lifted. It shock as she focused all her energy to break the bars, with her magic. A smile crossed her face for a second before she forced herself to run. Out of the cell and down to the right was a narrow spiral staircase, picking up her dark cloak she ran down them. A few times she felt like she was going to trip and go flying down the stairs. At the bottom, she ran into a wide open hall, but she was not alone.

Three men walked towards her, the main door wide open behind them. Snow blew in after them, carried by a strong wind. The man in the middle was familiar from a long time ago, another life. Her hand raise up, ready to strike.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She kept her hand raised. "You do remember me don't you." She showed no sign of answering. "I remember you. I know you; though you hide under that cloak I know what he did to you, that you have been held here for months. I also know what you have done, what you are planning." The two men with him stopped walking towards her, as he took a big step closer to her. They now stood about five feet apart. "We can work together." Her eyes rolled. "Together, we can destroy Camelot."

Being forced to stand still for so long, her surge of adrenaline ran out. His last words sounded like white noise. The world spun for a second, before it went black. Her knees gave out, and she crashed to the stone floor.

The man that she recognized moved quickly towards her, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. "It will be alright now, priestess."

He watched her eyes twitch, like she wanted to open them. When they finally stopped, he ran his finger over her check. Then slid his arm under her knees and lifted her up.

* * *

Months later the snow melted and spring came. Camelot prepared it's self for the banquet to celebrate twenty-four year since the great purge. Most people if asked couldn't tell you what this banquet was for, it was just an opportunity to eat and drink too much. This day also had a special meaning for Merlin of a far more pleasant nature; it was four years to the day since he arrived in Camelot. Despite all that had happened, he thought that was still something to celebrate.

As he stood in the corner, leaning against a wall, enjoying a momentary break form serving glasses of wine. He thought of how things had changed so dramatically in those four years. How much he had changed and his friends too. If he had been asked where he saw them all four years form when he met them, he never would have seen then ending up were they were now. He would never have seen this all coming. He didn't think even Morgana and her seers sight would have seen it all coming.

He saw Gwen standing in the centre of the hall, with two ladies of the court talking with her. No one else really noticed, but around her neck she wore a black string. Hidden under the front of her dress, were the rest of the string, and her engagement ring. It took Arthur over a month since he asked her, to finally give her a ring. Merlin would have expected her to show some sign that she was unhappy about having to hide it, their engagement, but he never saw any. If anything, she looked more happy than he had ever seen her.

Gaius was resting on a chair by the platform that lifted the thrones above the general crowed. He was clearly tired, but said to himself he would only stay for another few minutes. He was getting too old for this.

Arthur stood at the far end of the hall, with his father. Uther was a changed man; Morgana's leaving had affected him more than any of her actions before had. Though he never showed any of his, it was clear to see, if you looked close enough. He was a broken man. Spending most of his days in his chambers. He left many of the duties of running the kingdom to Arthur. Who was the only person he really spoke to. He kept up all pretences of still being in control of all areas of his life in public. Like tonight for example, he acted like all was normal.

Even though the old king was talking to his son, he only nodded every few seconds, five by Merlin's count. He only had eyes for one person in the room. She cast a glance back at him every now and then, pink coming to her checks when she did. Her hand would also rise to where her engagement ring was hidden under a layer of material.

The crowned prince was not the only one to occasionally look in the direction of the former maid. Lancelot stood against the opposite wall from Merlin, talking with Gwaine and Leon. Gwaine had returned just over a month after Morgana left. Merlin had been the one to tell him. He told him the truth, leaving out his part in removing the bracelet. He and Gaius were the only ones that knew what happened. Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine and Uther knew a part of it, with one change. When he told Gwaine, he just nodded, didn't say anything and walked off. He saw him later that day, he was talking to Arthur about his trip. He showed no sign of what he was feeling. He never talked about her, no one did. It was easier that way, for everyone, to just pretend nothing was wrong.

The people of Camelot where told that she had left to talk with druids, those with magic, to get them to leave Camelot alone. No one really believed this, but what was the point in trying to get to the truth. If they needed to know, they would find out what was going on when they needed to. It was the best way to deal with all of the drama and craziness that seemed to be attracted to this place.

Merlin pushed himself off the wall. He was about to walk over to his friends, when the large doors of the hall burst open. Despite the warm air of the spring evening, a cold wind blew through the hall. All eyes turned to see what had happened.

A tall dark figure stood in the doorway. As they walked into the hall, they became clearer. It was a tall knight in a full set of armour, including a helmet. At first it looked black, but in the torch light it had a green tint to it. The figure must have been at least seven feet tall, towering at least a foot over everyone in the room. As they walked through the hall, everyone parted to make way for him. Arthur stepped down from the platform with the thrones, moving slowly towards Gwen.

"Who are you!"

The figure ignored Arthur. Stopping in the centre of the hall. He slowly turned to his left, walking towards the people huddled up against the wall. Gwen was one of them, so Arthur kept walking forward. Lancelot and Gwaine were also close, and moved forward to. Merlin on the other side of the hall could do nothing but watch.

The figure now seemed to be focusing only on Gwen. When he stood a couple of feet from her, he bowed. As he pulled himself back up, he was holding a ornate golden goblet in his hands. Which he held out to her. The women standing with her moved back even further. Gwen stood rooted to the spot, not daring to move or speak.

"Step back!" Arthur was now by her side.

"I cannot, till she takes my mistresses gift."

The voice sounded howl, like it was coming from somewhere else, instead of the figure in-front of them.

Gwen moved to take the goblet. "Gwen no." Arthur moved his hand in-between them, and stepped in-front of her.

"It's ok." She moved past her fiancée a little, reaching out her hand to take the goblet.

There was a written engraving on the inside of the goblet. It said, only she of pure fidelity may drink. Gwen was able to read this, before Arthur moved back in-front of her, knocking the goblet to the ground as he did. The sound of the gold object hitting the hard stone floor, echoed throughout the hall little the rumble of thunder.

The green knight moved back, his hands moving to his side, where he pulled out a large sword. He was about to strike at Arthur, when Gwaine stepped in, blocking the green knights sword with his own. He had always been quicker than Arthur. The knight pulled his sword back, giving Gwaine the change to strike. He hit at his head.

The room went so silent you could hear the pounding of everyone's hearts. All eyes watched the sword hit the helmet, which then fell to the ground. The crash sounded more like an avalanche in the large silent hall. The helmet rolled on the floor for a few seconds, before it stopped. The figure stood standing, unmoving.

"The challenge is excepted. Two days from now."

As the figures voice came form were the helmet had once been, dark smoke surrounded it. In a few seconds the smoke covered the figure. Once it was gone, so was the figure. Along with the helmet and the pieces of the goblet.

No one knew what to say, or do. Everyone stood rooted to where the stood. Their eyes being the only thing that moved. Darting around the hall, looking for someone to say or do something, for something to explain what had just had happened.

Gaius had stood up from his chair, when the knight entered. The king, prince and Merlin now all found themselves looking to him for an explanation. His face feel to a frown, as he started to speak.

"I believe that we have just been visited by the green knight. A knight of magic, loyal to the priestesses of the old religion."

He spoke to the king, but those close heard to. Merlin only heard the last part. His eyes locked with Gaius's, asking him the same question that was running through the old physicians mind. In response he was given a slight shrug.

"What will be done now." Uther demanded.

"Return in two days, for the challenge."

"What challenge."

"He took sir Gwaine's actions as a challenge. He plans to honour that."

Those that heard this turned now to Gwaine. He tried to smile a confident smile, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know that last part is a little crappy. It will get better I promise. **

**I feel I should point out that the stuff with goblet is from the legend. Morgan le Fay sent a drinking horn, which unfaithful women can't drink from with spilling to Camelot for Guinevere. To expose her affair. This doesn't necessarily mean that Morgana has anything to do with this though. **

**I hope you liked it, also that you will review. I have the story pretty much worked out, but I don't know if it is going to be enough to reach 50 chapters. I hope that once the new series starts it will give me a few ideas for little arch's, like the last part. I would still love to hear from you all about any ideas you have. Morgana is kind of the main character, with Merlin, so if you have any ideas for a few chapter story, things about any other characters that I may forget about the knights, Gwen and Arthur, then please let me know, and I'll try and work then in if I can. Also if you are reading this without having read the first part and have any questions, things doesn't make sense then please ask and I'll answer you. Once again thank you. Please please review. **

**I also have a little bit of a request. A reader back in part one started a TV tropes page for this story. The last I checked nothing had been added it. So if you wouldn't mind. I think it would be kind of cool. There is a link to the page on my profile at the bottom. Also I was wondering if someone could do a front cover, poster thing for this story that I could use as my profile pic. I know this is asking a lot, but you don't ask you don't get. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope that everyone that read the first part, and wants to read this one had been able to find it. I did plan to up-date sooner, but I wanted to give people that wanted to read this part, the time to find it. I'll now go on with the responses. **

**nightflyer11. I hope you liked the rest of the first part, and have found and like this part so far. **

**Ai-chiii. It is great to hear from you again. I missed your reviews; they are always very interesting and great. I hope your studying is going well. Chapter 49, I am very gratefully for your feeling of duty. Thank you I was worried about writing that stuff, it was fun though. Chapter 50, I listened to the song you said, and it does work really well too, thanks. I'm glad that there was tension in the part with the bracelet. I really liked doing the mushy love stuff, may have to do more of that. Chapter 1, I know I'm mean. As if I didn't have enough mysteries in the last part, what was the dark force, Morgana and Merlin talk about, and the dark sorceress, that I still have to resolve. I can say that these ones will be resolved in this part. I can't say if it is her or not, just that you will find out in the next few chapters. I agree he does love his children, wife and people. He just has one blind spot. A little like Morgana. I did say I may do move romantic stuff. Hope to hear from you soon too. **

**Red lighting. Glad to be back. Thanks for reading. **

**maryamT. Can't wait to write all that is going to happen. **

**Witchprincess18. I'm really glad you liked the other story and decided to keep reading. It could be him, it might also not be Morgana, can't really say. Who sent the knight, whoever it was, Morgana or not will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you for saying that.**

* * *

While the rest of the city, and castle slept, or at the very least tried to. Uther, Arthur and his knights sat around the long narrow table of the council room. Gaius sat at the kings left side. He was needed to inform them on what the green knight was, what he could want. Merlin like the other servants had been told to retire once they had cleaned the great hall of any evidence of the feast. He took this as more of a suggestion than an order, as Arthur gave him a look, that directed him Towards Gwen, who was just leaving. He nodded back, and followed after her to walk her back to her chambers to make sure she was okay. She was clearly a little shaken, but more or less fine.

"It's going to be ok." He offered.

She forced a smile onto her face, and nodded. "I know…..I just worry about Gwaine."

"He can handle himself." Though he meant what he said, and it was true, they both knew there was more than just him being able to fight that counted in this.

"Why do you think he came here."

"I don't know." He was racking his brain trying to think of a reason for what had just happened. It was clear that the way things had worked out was not the main intention. It was the goblet, giving it to Gwen, that was the point of all this. He knew she must know, at least in part about this. She was just choosing to not think about. Instead she focused on worrying about her friend.

They didn't speak again till they reached her chambers. Again she forced a smile on her face. "Goodnight Merlin."

She slowly moved to entre her chambers. Merlin noticed this, and took a step forward to give her a quick hug.

"Night Gwen." He smiled back, and waited till she closed the door behind her, before he left.

The light in the council room was faint. It was hard to really see any-ones face. Uther spoke, going over all that had happened, what they knew, which was very little. No one really listened to him. Gwaine, looked over the head of Leon, who sat across the table from him, out of the small window on the wall. It was now totally dark, so there was not much to see. It was however a clear night, a few starts were slightly visible. He wasn't really bothered that much by what was going on, even though he seemed to be at the centre of it now. He was concerned with what was going to happen, but he just couldn't seem to focus to much on it to really worry. His mind was somewhere else. While the others seemed to want to talk about a way to get out of this, he was thinking about the fight. To his mind there didn't seem to be any getting out of it. Talking was a waste of time.

Uther finally stopped talking, turning to Gaius to expand more on what was going on. The older man looked around the table, at the eyes of the young men on him. "The green knight, is a creature of magic. He is loyal only to the priestess of the old religion. He is said to have a weak spot, that can defeat him. Though it is not known what that weakness is."

This last part caught Gwaine's attention for a second. Then when it was made clear that while there was a weak spot, it was an unknown weak spot, therefore he real good to fine, he returned to looking out of eth window.

"So we are once again being attacked by those with magic." The king spoke up again, with clear distain in his voice.

Due to her last action before leaving, healing Arthur ,Uther did not carry out his threat of hunting down those with magic, if Morgana left. The fact that neither Merlin or Gaius had told anyone that they had removed the bracelet that blocked her magic, she was not seen as much of a threat. All of this didn't stop the king from still holding a grudge and distrust of those with magic.

"He didn't come here looking for a fight…..it was something to do with Guinevere." As Arthur spoke, Lancelot seemed to become more interested in what was being said.

"He did say that he had to give her a gift from his mistress." He added speaking up, before turning away from Arthur's gaze.

"That would mean that he is being controlled by a witch. If we find her, we can stop him." Elyan, had a slight smile on his face as he spoke. It quickly slipped away as the eyes of most of the men around the table, feel from him. Not wanting to respond to his comment.

Silence feel on the room. The men looked away from each other. Some looked out of the windows, one looked at the door. The silence was broken after what left like a long drown out few minutes, by the clearing of their throat by one of the knights. He then spoke, saying what nearly everyone was thinking.

"We should look for the lady Morgana…."

"We don't know any of this has anything to do with her." The king, stood up, staring down Leon , the knight that spoke up, as he did.

"Forgive me your highness. I simply meant, she may be able to help us. Give as more information." As Leon spoke, Uther seemed to calm down. Letting himself slump back into his chair, he kept one eye on Leon.

"We don't know where she is." Arthur, looked down at the table as he spoke, before he lifted his eyes. "We haven't heard from her."

Uther once again rose to his feet. "It has to be Morgause. She has to be the one that attacked you as well." He looked to his right at his soon as he spoke. "She must be planning something."

It was not difficult to see where the train of thought of everyone in the room was going. If Morgause was behind this, then it was not a huge leap to assume that Morgana was also in some way involved. This while a difficult fact to take in for three of the men around the table, it was very hard to ignore.

Once again sir Leon found that he had to say what everyone was thinking, but not saying. "What if the lady Morgana is working with her….."

"She isn't."

All eyes turned to Gwaine, who had just spoken for the first time. He was then silent as he thought over how much he should now explain what he has just said. In the end he didn't see any harm in telling them the truth, after all he was about to fight a seemingly immortal magic creature, with no know weakness. There was nothing the king could do to hurt him now.

"What are you talking about, how do you know that." Arthur asked.

"Because Morgause isn't in Camelot or even Albion anymore, she hasn't been for a year now. She is in Avalon. I was with Morgana when she said goodbye to her. I also got the impression that she would be unable to return."

He glanced in Uther's direction after he spoke. He looked angry, his hands were shaking, as he clenched them shut, but he was able to maintain his composer, and said nothing.

"But she still might." Leon asked.

"If it is not one it will be the other." Percival said under his breath.

It was a well-known fact that Percival had joined Arthur and the others almost three years ago, to avenge his family. Morgana and Morgause's action had caused their deaths, and he had been visibly uneasy when Morgana was taken back to Camelot. His anger about this was normally kept under control. This was the first time most of the men around the table had heard him speak in such a way. Despite their shock, they couldn't deny the truth in what he said.

"I'm sorry my lord." Leon began. "But he is right. They are the only people that would have the power, knowledge to carry out these actions."

Uther slowly sat back down in his chair. From the distant look in his eyes, it was clear that he was trying to make sense of all that was happening in his head. Arthur saw the pain in his eyes to. He was having as hard a time as his father believe what all the facts were telling him. He didn't know if it was his own desire not to believe it, or if he as her brother, could just know, but he couldn't believe it.

Looking for reassurance he turned to Gaius. The old man across the table from him, was facing him, but seemed to be looking past him. His mind clearly somewhere else. "Is that true Gaius."

The old physician's eyes seemed to focus on Arthur. "Yes, they are the only priestess of the old religion, that we know of. That doesn't mean they are the only ones still alive."

"But it is most likely they are." Leon didn't seem to be letting this go.

"I believe with what Gwaine has just told us, that Morgana is the last high priestess of the old religion. That doesn't mean that someone else couldn't have gained some knowledge of the high priestesses."

The king's eyes feel to the floor. Hearing his daughter being talked about in such a way seemed so unreal. She was not a high priestess of the old religion, a witch, or a sorceress. She was his dark haired daughter, princess of Camelot. The fact that she was in fact, all that he had grown to hate, distrust was something he would never be able to fully get his head around. It didn't not stop him from caring about her though.

"So we are still no closer to knowing who is behind this. We have two people that it could be, but I don't believe it is either of them. So that leaves us with it being anyone, someone that has some magic, and gained knowledge of the old religion."

With Arthur's summary left all around the table were left feeling defeated. For the third time in such a short space of time, silence feel over the room.

After a deep breath, Gwaine placed his hands on the table, and pulled himself up. "While this has been very interesting, it has gotten us no were. Whoever is behind this, it doesn't matter. If they wanted us to know it was them, they would have." He paused, looking at all the faces looking at him. "It makes no difference now who sent him."

Everyone knew what he would have said if he went on, if he hadn't stopped himself. He was going to have to fight the green knight, regardless of who sent him or not. There was no real time to do anything to stop that from happening, it was evitable. So why waste time talking about it, over and over again. Why waste his time with this.

"This is a waste of time." He muttered under his breath, before turning to walk away.

"Sir Gwaine."

He stopped and turned to face the king.

"You are a knight of Camelot. You have lived up to that in your action this night. You will do so as-well the day after next."

Despite his shock at the king's slightly encouraging words, he was still able to keep a straight face. He nodded and moved to leave. The rest of the knights followed suite. Arthur once standing placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"It can't be her."

Uther placed his hand on his sons shoulder too. "I know." With a nod of his head, and a pat on Arthur's shoulder, he too now turned to leave. Arthur then moved to follow his men.

Leon and Percival walked with each other talking more about their theories. It wasn't that they wanted it to be either of the sisters, it was just the simplest expansion. They were men, more so than the others that didn't like the uncertainty of things. They preferred for things to be black and white, not grey. Magic, and all the ambiguity, that went with it was something the wanted to avoid. They were knight, they fought for their king, protected the people of Camelot from dangers, that was it, simple.

"It can only be her, the king just doesn't want to see it." Percival said in a low voice.

Leon nodded. "And he won't see. Not till it's to late. Like the last time."

Percival was not able to say anything in return, as Lancelot who had been walking behind them, speed up and walked in-between them. They stopped and watched him walk ahead.

"We are only saying the facts."

Lancelot turned to face Percival who had spoken. "I know. Their however are those that may not want to hear it put so bluntly." As he spoke he tilted his head back a little towards Gwaine who walked along the corridor ahead of them. Then he gestured with his head to look behind them, where Arthur was walking towards them with Elyan. He half turned to move on, but stopped and added. "I recall you seeing what was to come the last time either, Sir Leon. Didn't you grow up with her, your where also the only real knight with us….."

"Lancelot, that's enough. We went to far, I apologize." Percival was sincere, so was given a nod of understanding.

As the prince walked pasted them, Leon spoke up. "Your highness, I was…"

"I know." He didn't turn to look at him as he spoke. He also didn't sound like he was really angry with them. He was just angry, frustrated with the situation.

"Arthur…."

"Do you think he'll be ok." Arthur said cutting Lancelot off.

He was looking right ahead, at Gwaine, so it was clear who he was talking about. "I think so, I hope so."

"Of course he will, he's a knight of Camelot." Elyan added, patting Arthur on the back as he talked.

Gaius opened the door to his rooms, yawning as he did. As he stepped into the rooms he saw Merlin sitting up at the bench, waiting for him. The warlock let him walk over to the bench and sit down across from him, before he spoke.

"What was decided."

"Nothing."

A look of shock crossed Merlin's face. "Why not. They have to do something. If he fights….."

"Merlin, there is nothing they can do."

Merlin grinned a little at the hint in his words. "I thought you would try and stop me."

"Would it do any good if I did." Merlin smiled and shock his head.

"What do I do then."

Gaius sighed and pulled himself up, he then stepped away from the bench, turning away from Merlin, to face the filled shelves on the wall behind him. He knew would say something like this, want to do something. While he knew he could more than take care of himself, he still worried greatly for him. There was no point in trying to stop him though. "What do you think."

At first he didn't know what to say. This was not how this kind of thing normally went. He would normally talk to him about the situation, he would come up with a plan, that Gaius would not like, but he would do it anyway. Then get to that he was reckless. It was their pattern.

"I don't know. If it is the same person that attacked me and Arthur a year ago, then they have been quiet for a long time. They could have been planning something, this for that time."

Gaius had been moving some items around in-front of himself, things Merlin could not see, while He had been talking. He now turned around to face him again. "The calm before the storm."

"Who do they think is behind this."

The physician seemed to chew his lip a little, thinking over what to say. "Who do you think."

"Morgana."

"Or her sister."

"It wasn't them, it can't be."

"If you think so, then I agree with you."

Merlin's mouth opened a little, as he pulled himself up. "You don't think it was either of them, because I don't think it is."

"I trust you, in your destiny. You have good instincts, Merlin. Most of the time" A proud smile crossed the young warlock's face. Gaius turned back round to face the shelves. "That and Gwaine told us about Morgause leaving for Avalon. So it is very unlikely to be her, and without her, I don't see Morgana being able to call the green knight on her own."

He turned back to face Merlin. He held out Merlin's small traveling pack to him. He had packed it when he returned after making sure Gwen was ok. He then waited for Gaius to return, so he knew what was going on, and what he need to do. Walking over he took the pack from him. "Thank you."

"I added some medical supplies. not that you will need them." Merlin's mouth curled a little into a smile. "You need to go to the isle of the blessed. It is where the green knight was called form. Whoever call him, most likely will still be there. Watching what is happening here."

Merlin nodded and moved towards the door. When he closed it behind him, Gaius let out a sigh. He tried not to show it, but he was worried. Before he had the chance to move, the door opened again.

Merlin's head pocked round the side. "I'll be gone all of Tomorrow. What are you going to tell Arthur."

A smile crossed the old man's face. "I'll think of something."

"Ok."

The door closed again, and Gaius moved to walk over to his bed in the far corner. He only made it one step, before the door once again opened, and a head peaked into the room.

"What were you thinking of saying."

"I don't know." A little irritation showed in his voice now.

Merlin's eyes widened a little, as he spoke, out of worry. "Whatever you think of, let it be anywhere but the tavern. Arthur will kill me."

Getting out of the palace was relatively simply. That after all was not the hard part. He was able to take his horse form the stables, without making any noise as-well. Things were going smoothly for now. Once on the open door, he no longer feared making any noise, and pushed the horse on, as fast as he would go. The only sound he heard was the pounding of the horse's hooves on the hard earth. It was a long journey to the isle of the blessed, but was made shorted by the speed of the horse. He rode thought out the night. Using magic to light a fire in his palm to light the way. The air rushing past him at such speed blow it out a number of times, but he conjured it back.

Just as the sun was begging to rise, he arrived on the shore of the large lake. Tying the horse to a nearby tree, he then walked down to the shore where a small boat waited. A few minutes later he was sailing across the murky water towards the foreboding isle in-front of him.

He couldn't make out the isle clearly. The early morning fog hung over the water, Clouding his view. upon reaching the isle, he tied up the boat and made his way through the crumbling castle. His eyes ran over the parts of the castle he walked past. In his mind he tried to piece together what this place must have looked like when it was new, and had people walking around it. When there was life in the place.

The sun was now in the skin, giving off a slight warm glow. It almost made the place look warm. He reached the centre of the isle, what must have been the main hall of the castle. Most of the roof was gone, which created a pool of light, that streamed through the large opening to fall onto the centre of the room. Where a stone table stood. Moving slowly towards it he was stopped by movement on the opposite side of the table. In the darkness in-front of him, he watched as a figure walked towards him.

"Hello Merlin."

He knew that voice, that spoke to him from the darkness. Horror spread across his face, as the figure stepped into the light, and pulled the black hood from their head, revelling their face. One word slipped from his lips, coming out little more than a whisper.

"No"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it. I hope that is didn't make Leon and Percival act to mean or anything. They are worried for their friend and want to know what is going on, and are really just saying what the facts as they now then to be are pointing to. Also the last part, I wanted it to be like the bit in 4x02, were Merlin is circling the stone table with the caileachs. I would like to once again ask for any ideas that you may have for the story. Little two to three chapter stories that I can work into this one. There are three parts when I can work in some parts to the story. The reason I am asking this is because I am worried that I may not have enough of a story for this part to write 50 chapters, which is the goal like the last part. I am hoping that once the new season starts I will get a few ideas. Till then, and just because I would like to know what you would like to read I am asking you, stories about characters that I maybe leave out a little would be great, as I want to try and make this part more balconied. **

**I would also once again, like to ask if someone could maybe do a cover, poster type thing for this story that I can use as me profile, I would love you forever. **

**Also please remember that there is a TV tropes page for this story, if you could add to that, I would also love you forever. **

**Thank you and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you for reading. I hope that you are enjoying the story, and everyone that wanted to read the second part of the trilogy has been able to find it. I promise in this chapter one of the mysteries will be resolved, who Merlin is about to talk to, who sent the green knight. The others, who is the dark sorceress, and who was the priestess at the starts of this story, and what was going on there. I'm afraid will not be resolved for a few more chapter. It will all make sense when it comes out, and there should be a few hints along the way. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I can't believe after just two chapters, I have ten reviews. That is amazing, thank you. **

**Red lighting. Thank you, glad you like it. **

**TheNoxtoYourLumos. I know what you mean; I am really bad at putting things off too. Thank you, I hope you won't be disappointed when who it is, is revealed. **

**Dawn Ruthless. Thank you for the double review. The computes at my school are so slow to, it is such a nightmare. I hope to (Don't want to sound like I'm talking about the show but) make this part darker than the last one. There will be much more fighting. Got to love Gwaine. You could be right, have to wait and see. **

**Witchprincess18. That was what I was planning. The only way I seem to get humour into the story seems to be to kind of copy it from the show. At least that way I know it works. Good guess, have to wait and see. Really glad to hear that. That was how I was imaging them thinking, so glad it came across that way. I'm sure he'll be fine. I like him to much too really hurt him. **

**maryamT. That is a very good guess. I don't know about essay, I can't think of a way to get her back from the dead, can you. Mordred plays a big part in the story, this maybe when he comes back into it fully. To create suspense, and get people to keep read. It's manipulative, but you have to do what you have to do to get people to keep reading. **

**One last thing, Morgana will be in this chapter. That doesn't mean she is the one Merlin is talking to at the start though. There is a link to the dress she is wearing on my profile, under green dress. I hope you will have a look and let me know what you think. **

**Also I feel I should have a song for this chapter, but I couldn't think of one at first. So I tried to think of one after I had written it, which I've never done before. So the two songs I came up with may not fit so well, but any way. For Merlin's confrontation with whomever he is talking to at the start of the chapter, either listen to Rollin in the deep by Adela, or I don't care by apocalyptica.**

* * *

A cold grin crossed her face, as she looked into his wide, shocked eyes, enjoying his confusion. He was having a hard time understanding why the person in-front of him would have done what they had. Slowly she began to walk around the stone table that separated them, he too moved. They circled each other, never breaking the tightly held gaze they held.

"You look surprised, you shouldn't be."

"Why are you doing this."

Just under his cold, angry tone, was the hint of hurt, pain. "Is that really all you have to say to an old friend, that you haven't seen in such a long time." Her lips curled into a grin. "Especially after how things were left."

"Why, how."

"Do you really have to ask me that."

"YES, apparently I do. What are you trying to achieve Morgana." She pulled away from his gaze. "Why are you so intent of hurting people that have never done anything to you. Why do you insist on lashing out at the world."

Her eyes shot back to lock on his. "Never done anything to me."

"Yes." He quickly moved over to her, she stood rooted to the spot. "Uther hurt you, I hurt you. Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, they have never hurt you. They are the ones that you are really hurting with your actions."

"What would you know. You have never been persecuted, almost killed, hated because of who you are."

A faint laugh escaped his mouth. "I have magic too Morgana." She rolled her eyes. "I know what it is like to feel alone, to hide who you are. To put own an act all the time. Know that if anyone you care about finds out, then you will most likely lose them forever. Look at you differently."

"But you have never been looked at differently, like you are nothing, just dirt." Her eyes turned from him, looking over the stone walls. The sun had now risen, casting an odd orange glow over the room. "That look, is so cold, yet it burns into you."

"I see that look. I see in the eyes of people I care about, in everyone. Even in my mother's eyes, yours too, I see it in everyone."

"That is in your head. No one has ever really looked at you like that." She lightly shook her head as she spoke. "You are so careful to hide who you really are, so no one sees the real you. You have no idea what it's like…."

In the orange glow, early morning light, he saw her about to say the word to, but she stopped herself before she said anymore. There was an odd look in her eyes. She had always for as long as he had known her had a far of look in her eyes. It was a look that when he found out more about her, her magic, that he understood. She was always watching people, every move they made. So that if they saw through her, she knew how best to react, defend herself, attack. When she returned to Camelot for the first time, he saw that look coming out more strongly. She was always on the defensive, ready to protect herself. She felt she had to, like she was backed into a corner. That was one of the things that made her a dangerous enemy. She always had her back up, ready to fight if she felt threated, without really thinking.

She would never believe him, but he knew that feeling. Always being on your guard. Seeing everyone as a possible threat. It was something that had gotten better, as he grew in strength and confidence, but it was always there. He could understand why she felt it more strongly than he did, but that was no excuse for lashing out at people that have done nothing to harm her. Mixed in with the odd look, he saw a hint of arrogance. She didn't see him as much of threat. It was best he thought that way. Best that she underestimated him. Her magic, she believed was stronger than his. He knew that wasn't true, she was strong though. That look, that feeling was what made her seem stronger. He was at his most powerful when backed into a corner, threated. She felt like that all the time.

Something had clearly happened to her, in the past year. Something that had brought her back to where she had been when she was brought back to Camelot. It saddened him to see her fall back into darkness and hate. He still had to do what he came here to do though, regardless.

"Morgana, I'm going to give you one chance." Her eyes slowly drifted back to meet his. "Stop this now."

"Or what."

"I'll make you, or find another way to stop it."

Regaining some of her composer, she smile what looked like a really smile. "Over reacting a little aren't you."

The faint, low laugh that escaped her lips, hung in the air, as she turned to walk away. His mouth opened in shock, as a breath of air escaped his lips. "Morgana." Once his feeling of shock wore off, he was just left with a feeling of anger and frustration. Why did she always have to do this. Why couldn't she seem to find something else, other than hate and anger to drive her. He really hadn't wanted it to come to this, but he had to stop her. He had to show her that he meant what he said.

She felt him about to raise his arm, most likely to strike her with a stunning spell. In one quick movement she lifted her arm too, and turned to face him. The next few seconds went by so quickly it was like it all happened in the blink of an eye.

His eyes started to open first. When he could focus from them, he was looking at the stone table a few feet to his right. His head ached, like he had been hit with a metal water jug or something heaver. Putting all of his weight onto his right side he pulled himself up to a sitting position. His eyes glanced over the large room. For the first time he could see it clearly. The sun was now fully in the sky.

Morgana was still lying on the ground a great distance away from him. Her black cloak had been knocked off, as she was thrown back by his stunning spell. She from his angel looked like a dark green bundle. With a deep breath he made the finally push to get back on his feet. The room span round him, forcing him to wait a few seconds before walking over to her.

She lay on her back, her right hand by her head. He watched her for second or so. Watched her breathing in and out, making sure she was still alive. Then he focused on her eyes, they showed no sign of opening. A slight smile threatened to cross his face. It seemed he was more powerful after all.

"Morgana." His voice was low, from having the wind knocked out of him. "Morgana." He spoke again a little louder. Still she didn't move an inch. "Morgana." This time slight panic crept into his voice.

He had never meant to really hurt her, he never had. He just wanted her to see the damage she had done. With a slightly shacking hand he moved to shack her. Before he could bend down even an inch, a sudden pain shout through his right leg, which forced him to his knees.

As he fell down onto his knees, she quickly pulled herself to her feet. "Now that is where I like you, your rightful place. On your knees in-front of me." While he may be the more powerful of the two, she was by far the most pragmatic. Always seemed to have a back- up plan.

His eyes focused on the stone floor in-front of him, as his head had started to spin again. Slowly as she spoke, his eyes lifted, looking her over, seeing her clearly for the first time in almost a year. She wore a simple dark green dress, with some black details. It had a large skirt, and low neck line, so he saw how thin she was. He would have expected her to look healthier, after spending a year with the druids. Instead she looked thin, and very pale. Her eyes look tired. Glancing back down he saw she was not wearing her healing bracelet. That would explain why she looked so tired.

"Funny, this is how I like you too. Tired and over confident." He pulled himself up, as she simply took a step back. "I see you're not wearing your bracelet. What happened."

"That has nothing to do with you." She spoke through gritted teeth, but the flash of anger in her eyes gave her real feelings away. She also lifted up her arm, before she did that she took hold of her right wrist were she used to wear the bracelet in her left hand. Further showing he had touched a nerve.

Not paying any attention to her raised arm, he took a step towards her. "What happened to you Morgana."

She refused to have him think he was intimidating her, so she stood rooted to the spot. "That question is getting very old Merlin. You know what happened to me, why don't you try another one."

"This year. What happened to you this year, since you left."

Her eyes that had been staring him down now pulled away. Her arm too started to lower a little. It was fear that now crossed across her eyes. Seeing this change he moved quickly to stand in-front of her. "Morgana…" He moved his hands to rest on her shoulders, but she tensed up, and before he laid a hand on her, he felt the air moving around him.

Turning his head a little he saw a large piece of the stone table speeding towards him. About a second after Morgana ducked down to her knees to get out of the way, he did too. The air sped quickly above their heads. When the piece of stone hit against the far way breaking into little pieces, almost at the same time they pulled themselves to their feet.

Annoyance was clear on the witch's face, as she turned to face the warlock. Her arm was about to be raised, but he moved first. Lifting both of his arms into the air. "I told you to save your anger for me. I won't go back on my words. If you want to have it out now that's fine. Just tell me why, what happened."

Her half raised arm fell to her side, as her eyes fell to the floor. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, you'd be surprised."

When he saw the look in her eyes, when she lifted them to meet his, he knew that had been the wrong thing to say, to like what he had said before. "You can trust me Merlin." She responded in a mock tone. "You know you can. That you have no idea what it truly means to be persecuted for what you are, no idea at all." The last few words she spoke close to a whisper.

"Whatever has happened to you, it is no excuse for what you've done. Morgana, you have to stop this."

"Why should I help those that never helped me."

"Never helped you."

"The only person that ever helped me was my sister."

"You're wrong. Morgause used you…"

"No. she saved me. Yes she used me for the enchantment, but when you killed me, she choose to give up her plan to save me. If she had let me die, she could have had control of Camelot."

"How does any of what you're doing get you the throne."

Her head was lowered, but he could see her turning her features into a unreadable expression. "You assume that the throne is my goal."

"Isn't it."

She scoffed a little, and quickly turned and walked away. Revenge, that was her goal. She knew it was petty, and would in the end only lead her to more losses and misery, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Morgana, it really doesn't have to be like this. There is more to life than hate, anger and revenge."

Morgana stopped, and turned her head to face him half way. "What else do I have but hate."

For a second he truly felt strong pity for her. She was so lost. There seemed to be no sign of the girl he had met four years ago. He had put it off, given her more chances than he would have given anyone else, but this had to stop. His friend's life was on the line, and she clearly had something bigger planned. He had to stop her, whatever it took. Even if in a small way it would pain him, haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Forbærne yfel."

The witch was stopped in her trackes as a ring of fire erupted around her. Slowly she turned so she was facing Merlin. She lowered her head, watching the flames dancing around her. He didn't hear her, but she muttered a spell under her breath. When she lifted her head, he eyes glowed gold.

A huge weight hit Merlin on his back, knocking him to the ground. The water from the large puddle under the hole in the roof, had been enchanted to leap forth and hit Merlin. With his concentration broken, the flames. Lower around Morgana. Rather than moving away Morgana raised her arm, as Merlin started to pull himself up. With one word she froze the water, making it harder for him to get up. With a grin on her face she turned and walked away.

Merlin gritted his teeth, and focused his magic on melting the ice around him. With a stone face, he pulled himself to his feet.

"Morgana!"

His voice was almost drowned out by the rushing wind. As she turned back to face him, she had to pull her hair from her face so she could see him. He spoke words, that if she could hear him she would have understood. The rushing wind, collected together till a whirlwind was created in-between them. It moved towards her. With a slight look of fear on her face, she raise her hand, trying to fight it back.. It was no use, it was to strong. Her hand lowered a little as it got closer, and she gave in to the inevitable.

It was best to close your eyes, she decided, and try and not focused on anything. She felt nothing, no pain, no dizziness, as she was picked up and blown across the room. When she was finally thrown from the whirlwind, he undid the enchantment. Then turned his attention onto Morgana. She was a few feet from hitting the ground. Stretching his arm out, he slowed her down, but couldn't stop her.

He moved over to her. Her eyes twitched a little, but she showed no other sign of getting up. Waiting for her to come to, he reached into his pocket, taking hold of something he hoped that he wouldn't have to use, especially now that it was her he was facing.

Her eyes finally opened. If she had more strength, she would have rolled her eyes at Merlin looking down on her the way he was. "What are you waiting for, aren't you going to kill me."

"No. I not going to be like you. I choose to learn for my mistake, not repeat them." His hand in his pocked gripped tighter onto the cold object he was holding. "You are coming back to Camelot with me, and you are going to stop the green knight."

"Or what."

He now pulled the object from his pocket. He watched her eyes widen in horror at what he was holding in his left hand. "Or, I make you wear this again and drag you back."

"You know with that, I can't use my magic." She was trying to sound unfazed, but he could she in her eyes it was an act.

"Come on morgana, we both know that's not entirely true. The bracelet blocks most of your magic, not all. Conjuring the green knight must have used a lot of magic, returning him would also take a great deal of magic. Which you can do with this."

Her eyes seemed to be locked on the bracelet he held. He could see her chest raising and falling at a fast rate, as her heart raced, and her breathing became stranded. He never thought that she would react so strongly to the bracelet. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was more than just the bracelet itself that was freighting her like this. Could it have something to do with what had happened to her. A part of him wanted to ask her, but he had to wait.

He slowly reached out his left hand. "It you choose. I can enchant the bracelet again." He now reached out his right hand. "Or you can come back willingly."

"What is there to stop. The green knight delivered the goblet. Do you want me to tell Gwen that I was responsible. Is that what this is all about."

"And the rest." He let his arms fall to his sides.

"What rest. I've had dreams, Gwen and Lancelot. I was warning her not to make that mistake. They could destroy all that you are trying so very hard to create. At such a great cost." The venom was clear in her voice.

"What about the challenge."

Looking down on her, she did look confused and shocked. "I never did that. Though if some noble fool provokes a magical knight, then they are fool enough to get what befalls them."

"It's Gwaine." Fear flashed across her eyes, but she didn't say anything. He again held out his arms to her. "It's your choice morgana."

Morgana looked at the open right hand he offered her. Pulling herself up a little with her right elbow, she reached out her left hand to take his right. He let out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. He was so relieved that she had chosen to stop fighting him. He felt her hand, take hold of his wrist. A cold chill ran down his spine. he looked down, Morgana was holding onto his left wrist, just above the bracelet.

She started to pull herself up, he automatically helped her. Once standing, her hand quick, slipped down from his wrist, to also take hold of the bracelet.

"Forbearnan."

Fire sprung to life around the bracelet at the witch's words. They both quickly let it go, dropping it to the ground. He watched it drop, then looked back at Morgana.

"Don't you ever threaten me with that again, ever."

With a sweep of her green dress, she once again turned from him and walked away. He looked down at the burning gold on the stone floor. It was bubbleing and hissing. The magic reacting to being destroyed. He lifted his eyes to morgana, who was slowly walking away. Stepping over the pool of gold

* * *

and red stones, he followed her.

**Most people that guessed who Merlin was talking to at the end of the last chapter were right. It wasn't that big of a surprise though, I tried to make it one, but it was pretty obvious. I felt bad about lying saying it may not be her, but I didn't want to give it away before this chapter. **

**The stuff about why she seems more powerful than him, I remember reading or hearing in an interview about season 4. That is kind of the way I see it. I also wanted to maybe make an excuse for why Merlin may not seem that powerful in part one of this story. That is something I am working on. He will have a lot of opportunity to show how powerful he is, in this part. i also used a few things from their fight in season 4, cause i didn't know how to write a magical fight. **

** I also wanted to use elements more. I think merlin is Fire and air, which is a nice balance, yin and yang. Morgana is water and earth, also a balance of yin and yang. So they are similar but different. This also kind of fitted into my idea of magic coming from nature, all around you. S someone with magic, will have an affinity to certain elements. **

**The way I see it. **

**Merlin, fire, air.**

**Morgana, Water, earth.**

**Mordred. Earth, air. **

**Morgause. Fire, earth. **

**Nimueh. Fire, water. **

**Sorry if this is boring. **

**I have also added a poll to my profile, about who you think the dark sorceress is, there are five people it could be. So if you want to vote on that, it would be great. **

**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. If you have the time I would love to hear what you think about it, also I am still in need a few ideas for small, couple of chapters stories for the story, so please review and let me know any ideas you may have. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you for reading. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I changed this chapter round a few times in my head, before I started writing to get it right. I hope it comes out ok. **

**MagicalMoonStar. I think she will get better. There has to come a point when all the adrenaline that she is running on, fuelled by hate runs out. That being said I think she will always carry some of this hate with her. I hope you like the way I will write the character's journey. Thank you. **

**Dawn Ruthless. I worried about the fight, glad it worked. I liked that part too. Thank you very much. **

**maryamT. Glad the surprise was a good one. Though I don't think it was really a surprise, it was kind of obvious who it was. Thank you so much, I love writing scenes for them. There are just so many layers in all of their interactions. I would love that to. I imagine it in my head like it's the show. So I find it hard to really describe how I see it in writing. I wish I could draw, then I could add pictures of the important scenes. Or if I could do videos, than I could make a trailer or something. I'll just have to stick to writing it as best as I can though, as I can do neither of these things. **

**I wanted to say that there is a link to the dress Morgana will wear at the end of this chapter on my profile. It is under green white dress. I know that no one said anything about the last dress, but I hope you did have a look, and like have a look at this one.**

* * *

The sun had started to set by the time the two magic users road up to the castle. One hid under a dark hood, as they held onto the back of the horse's saddle, rather than wrap their arms around the person in-fronts waist. In the faint light of the evening, it was not difficult for Merlin and Morgana to slip through the castle to Gaius's rooms. This was a skill they were both very adept at.

As he opened the door and entered first, Merlin cast a quick glance over the room. Letting out a sigh of relief as he entered, followed by Morgana. He knew there was no way he could keep her presence form Gaius for long, he just didn't want to have to try and explain it all to him, before he himself fully understood what was going on.

Morgana looked over the room, as she entered pulling her hood down as she did. A faint smile threatened to cross her face, as she took in the room as a whole. It looked like nothing had changed, not even the smallest bottle on the top shelve since she was last here, almost a year ago seemed to have been moved in all that time. It gave an odd, very slight felling of comfort, that there was at least one thing that remained constant in the world, when everything else seemed to change at such a fast pace.

"The challenge takes place tomorrow at noon."

She heard his voice, and took her eyes off an odd object on a high shelf to look at him. Giving a nod she moved over to the large bench at the centre of the room. "Do you think Gaius will be pleased to see me." her tone was one of mock sweetness. She didn't look at him as she spoke; she looked out the small window, her fingers running over the rough wood of the bench as she did.

"Leave that to me."

Now she turned to face him. "And what do you have planned."

A grin slowly worked its way across his face. "Well, I don't trust you not to case me any harm, or trouble." He moved towards her. "So, that only leaves me with one choice." He lifted his arm, and before she could say or do anything, he spoke two words she knew well. With a look of irritation on her face, knowing what was coming her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

Just before her head hit the floor, he was able to slip an arm around her waist, catching her just in time. Slipping his other arm under her knees, he picked her up, carrying her to his small room. As he laid her on the bed, something shinny caught his eye. A simple bronze ring attached to a dark blue piece of string hung around her neck. It had been tucked under her dress before so he never noticed it, now it fell lose. Sitting back in the chair in the corner of the room he pulled out the grimoire from its hiding place.

Looking through the pages, he looked for anything that resembled the bronze ring Morgana was wearing. He found nothing. There wasn't even anything that it was close to resembling. Out of frustration he lightly though it across the floor, so it slide under the bed. He knew that there had to be some importance to the object. He suspected it was a magical object, that maybe she had traded her healing bracelet for it. Meaning it must be of great importance for her to trade with that bracelet. Not being able to sit still, not doing anything anymore he pushed himself out of the chair, and walked over to her.

Morgana lay on her back, with her right hand by her head. Slowly Merlin reached out his right hand towards her forehead. As he did he paid attention to the ring, trying to see if he could feel any magical presence to it. He didn't, so he lightly placed his finger tips to her forehead. This was something that he had only read about at the end of the book, on a page that looked like Giaus had made an attempt to tare it out. The idea was not something he was comfortable with, but like with most things, Morgana had pushed him to a point he never though he would reach. With a flash of gold across his eyes, he tried to see if he could see into her mind.

Her mind was like a million little path ways, some seemed to block him. Giaus had said a long time ago that as a seer her mind worked, was wired differently. This was so her visions could be pushed aside during the day, when she wanted to stop them with magic. Finally after what felt to Merlin like a good few minutes, he saw the ring. She was holding it her hand, turning it around with her fingertips. He was about to pull back, when a memory pushed forward to the front of his mind. Pain shot through his arms.

He let out a faint yell, as he tore is hand from her forehead. As his breathing slowed returning to normal he glanced down at her. She looked unnaturally peaceful. Whatever had happened to her in the past year, he now knew it was not all pleasant. Rolling over onto her side, facing him, she curled up into a ball. He was about to move to pick up the blanket at the bottom of bed to lay over her, when he heard the main door to the rooms being shut.

Quickly he moved to the still open door to his room. "Hello." He breathed trying to not sound like he had just rushed to block the door way. Placing his hands on his hips, he tried to further block Gaius's view of his room. He knew he would know she was hear soon enough, he just wanted to tell him first.

"Hello Merlin." The older magic user, moved further into the room. Tilting his head as he did. Causing Merlin to cross his arms over his chest, and leaning against the doorframe. "I see that things went well. Judging by the person in your room."

There was a stern tone to his voice that Merlin had not heard in a while. While letting out a deep breath, he moved down the few steps up to his room, into the main room. "It's Morgana."

"Morgana!" Giaus seemed to only realise he had yelled after he had done it. So now spoke in a low tone. "What is going on Merlin."

"She's under a sleeping enchantment. She won't wake up."

"What is she doing here."

Merlin glanced back to look at her sleeping figure before speaking. "She is the one who sent the green knight. Only to give Gwen the goblet, she knew nothing of the challenge."

Giaus nodded. "So she's returned to help Gwaine."

As an answer Merlin nodded. His head was slightly lowered to the ground, as he brought it up he asked the question he had been trying to figure out for the last few minutes. "She's wearing a bronze ring around her neck. I think it has something to do with what she has been doing this past year. Do you know anything about that."

An answer came to his mind, but he pushed it aside. It couldn't be that. He did find it a little funny that Merlin didn't seem to think of it himself at all. "No, I can't think of anything."

Merlin moved further into the room again, to sit at the bench. "Did Arthur ask for me."

Giaus was pouring himself some water, before sitting down at the bench, and turned to face Merlin as he answered. "What do you think."

A small laugh escaped the warlock. Then worry crossed his face. "You said the tavern didn't you."

Giaus was now just sitting down across from him. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Next time please, go with the second, even third thing that comes to mind. Just not the tavern."

The pleading tone to his voice brought a smile to Gaius's face. "I'll try." Merlin had lowered his head to the bench, after he spoke. Looking at the top of his head, Giaus asked the question that had been on his mind since he found out Morgana was sleeping in the next room. "So what is your plan, the challenge is tomorrow."

Lifting his head up to meet Gaius's eyes, a smile crossed Merlin's face. "Don't worry. It's all under control."

With a little huff, the older man pulled himself up. "If there is nothing more to talk about, I think we should get some sleep."

Merlin watched him walk over to his bed in the corner. Though he didn't quite know why he had a feeling that Giaus was feeling a little annoyed at being left out of his plan. Turning his eyes towards his room, it dawned on him. He had nowhere to sleep. Taking of his jacket he lay on the bench seat, using the jacket as a pillow. Staring up at the celling he tried to drift off to sleep.

After what only felt like a few minutes, he was woken up by a sharp pain radiating down his right side. When he opened his eyes he was looking at the legs of the bench. He heard Giaus hissing his name, as he moved his jacked under his head again, resigned to now having to sleep on the floor.

Sleep was not as essay to come by for the other residents of the castle, who did not know of the secret warlocks plan. Arthur stood by his window, looking out. In the far distance, bathed in faint blue moonlight he could just make out the grounds that would host tomorrow's event.

"Arthur." Her voice was low and sounded like she was asking him a question.

He hadn't heard her enter the room, but didn't react in shock to her presence by his side. Instead he turned to face her, her warm face looking up at him, with concern in her eyes. He looked away from her, back to the arena. "Can you see him."

Her head darted between Arthur and the window. "Who are you taking about."

"The green knight. I'm sure I can see him, there in the arena waiting."

Turning now to face the window, Gwen strained her eyes to see what Arthur was talking about. She didn't see what he was talking about. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she faced him again. "I don't see anything. It's to dark to see clearly, maybe you are mistaking a shape….."

"I know what I see!" In his outburst he shock her hand from him, and turned to face her. Looking down at her, he saw fear, for a seconds cross her features. Hating himself for causing that look on her face, he stepped back, leaning against the wall by the window frame. "I'm sorry…..I didn't.."

"I know." She interrupted him, and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"I just…I hate being helpless. I should be able to do something."

She held his hand tighter. "What could you do." He was silent for a while, his eyes drifting back to the window. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and she hated it. "Don't you even think that." she moved closer, placing her other hand on his check, forcing him to look at her. "That would solve nothing."

He lifted his right hand, to rest over her hand on his check. "I should be the one to face him tomorrow."

As he knew she would after he said what she told him not to even think, she tried to move away. His hand over hers held her in place. "Please don't say that."

It pained him to hear the pain in her voice, so close to breaking. "They are my men. The knights of the round table. I should be the one protecting him."

"You're the heir to the…."

"In a circle we are all equal."

She pulled way while shocking her head, and loudly letting out a breath. "You think I don't remember. I was there Arthur. There with you standing by your side, and you left be behind." She saw him about to reach out, but she moved out of his way. "I waited for you. Not knowing if I ever would see you again. It felt like an eternity."

"Do you think it is any essayer to be the one that goes…."

"You know nothing of the pain of those forced to stay behind, the ones left to carry on. When they had lost a part of themselves." She was now close to tears. "You can't allow yourself the luxury of giving in, you must be strong. You go forth, for them. Not knowing is the worst part. Not knowing what is happening to those you love. It is a good thing you learn that now. When you are king and go off, put yourself in danger. This is the feeling you inflict on your people, on me."

Before she said anymore that she too would come to regret saying in the morning, and before she lost her fight to fight back her tears, she moved to leave. Arthur though was quicker, and took hold of her arm, forcing her to stay.

He knew that her words, about those left behind to carry on. They were all too familiar. He had heard them, or words similar form another that had suffers lose in their life. He knew that Gwen had been thinking about her parents, how hard it was for her to keep going on when she lost them. Though it was different, he too had lost a parent.

"I know you have suffered great loses, and felt powerless to stop them." His hold on her loosened, as she turned to face him. "But don't think leaving behind the people you love. Knowing that you are not only risking your life, future. You are also risking theirs any essayer" While she faced him, she did not look at him. That was till he lifted his other hand to rest under her chin, turning her face up to him. "Our future is the most important thing to me. Don't think it does not pain me to risk that."

"I know. You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't care for your people. It's just hard being left behind."

A horrible thought crossed his mind that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't push aside. Looking her in the eyes he forced himself to say something he never wanted to say. "As Queen, my wife… it would only…."

"Stop!" Her hand quickly moved to rest on either side of his face. "I want so much to be your wife."

"Guinevere…"

"No." She shook her head violently back and forth. "I know it will be hard…but I love you."

Using her hands she pulled his head down in to a kiss. His hands lifted and wrapped protectively around her waist, as her hands slide from his checks to the back of his neck. Once they ended the kiss, she tilted her head from him, resting it on his chest as she further lowered her arms to wrap around him. With her eyes closed, she felt his heart beat through his chest. It gave her a strong feeling of safety and security. Knowing that as long as she could hear it, she would be happy.

He looked down at the top of her head, kissing it, they then pulled apart. Their conversation had bought a question to Gwen's mind, one she wasn't sure she should ask. Seeing the calmer look in his light eyes, she took the chance.

"Do you think Morgana would want to know….about Gwaine."

He tensed up a little at his sister's name. This was more to do with the answer to the question than the mere thought of her. Looking away from Gwen again he answered. "Yes, I think she would." Gwen gave a small nod, and keep her head lowered a little. "That's why I was going to look for her."

"What." Gwen's eyes shout up to catch his.

"I thought she could use her magic to….." He didn't need to explain more, she understood. "Merlin was the last to see her. When I went to look for him, Gaius said he was gone to the tavern."

"The tavern."

Despite himself a laugh escaped his lips. "It's more common than you'd think." She still didn't look like she fully believed him. "When I went there, he wasn't there."

Without realising, Gwen slightly nodded her head. "You think he went looking for her on his own."

"I hope that is what he's doing."

Gwen let out a deep breath. The worry that had started to lessen in her came flooding back, stronger. Like Arthur she felt powerless to do anything to help her friends, the people she cared about. What made her feel worse was the inscription written on the inside of the goblet. The words ran through her head, she could see them when she closed her eyes. In the pit of her stomach she knew this was her fault. The goblet, knight had been a warning to her. Her eye had once again started to fall on Lancelot, as the frustration of having to wait for Arthur further started to grow.

She didn't notice him once again wrapping his arms around her, till her head was placed over his heart, and she could be soothed by its steady beat. Lifting her arms she clung tightly to the back of his shirt, wanting to feel at close to him as she could. Making the point that this was where she wanted to be, that she understood how lucky she was.

If they had looked out of the window they would have seen, Lancelot and Leon, trying to help Gwaine back to his room across the main square. They each had one of his arms, wrapped around their neck, as they guided him forward. While they both had a worried look in their eyes, Gwaine himself seemed fairly happy. He had chosen not to worry about tomorrow. What good would that do, whatever was going to happen, would happen. If today was going to be his last day, then he was going to make the most of it, and he in his way had.

A few hours later the sun begin to rise, and the castle slowly came to life. As the servants got up and started on their daily work. Before Merlin could make a start of his daily work, he had one thing he needed to do. After collecting what he needed, he left it on the chair in his room. He then moved over to the bed, where Morgana still lay sleeping. He called her name, but she didn't make any movement. He was about to reach out to shack her awake, but a better idea came to him. Pulling himself back up to his full height, he kicked hard at the side of the bed.

She still didn't make any movement. With a sigh he leaned back down to shack her, but before he could her eyes shot open, and she quickly pulled herself up. Merlin had moved back so quickly, he almost lost his footing.

"What did you see."

Her wide eyes turned to face him. "Nothing that concerns you." As she spoke she pulled herself up.

Knowing he would get no more from her on the subject, and with time being of great importance, he put it to the back of his mind. Something else to ask her about when this was done. "Fine…" He turned to the object on the chair. "I did what I could, I'll leave you to do the rest."

He left her, closing the door behind him. Creping across the room, to the far corner to make something for Giaus to eat when he woke up. He was stopped half way, as Gaius gave a lawn and pulled himself up.

"Morning Gaius."

The old man's eyes drifted to the closed door to the other room as he responded. "Morning Merlin." Merlin offered a small smile. "May I ask how your plan is coming on." Merlin was about to answer, when he was stopped by the creaking open of the door to his room.

Both men turned to fact the door. Watching as a tall, blond haired women, with warm skin and pink check, walked down the steps into the main room. The women was dress in a lime green and cream green, in a striking print. The only thing about the women that they recognised, was her eyes. They were light green, with a look of otherworldliness, and bitterness to them.

"It is going just as planned."

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a little slow, not much happened. I just wanted to add Gwen and Arthur, as I don't think I did a lot with them in the last part. Actually their part turned out to be my favourite part of this chapter. I also don't know how well the attempt at humour worked out at the start of the chapter, I wasn't very happy with it. I can promise that the next chapter will have more action in it. The confrontation with the green knight. After that the next arch has a lot of action in it to. So I hope that makes up for the few slow chapters so far. **

**The poll is still on my profile. So I hope that you vote. Who do you think the dark sorceress is. **

**I really hope, and would greatly appreciate it if you could review and let me kno****w what you think. Good or bad I would like to know so I can make the story better, fix any problems. I would also be so grateful if anyone could give me ideas for story arches, with characters I don't use much. As after the next arch, there is a space wher****e I can add something in with, the knights or Arthur and Gwen, whatever you would like to read. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, thank you for reading. I hope you are liking the story, and will also enjoy this part. **

**Thank you very much for all of the great ideas. As they all came up as guest, I will just assume that they all came from one person. So I will respond to them all at once. I apologise if was more than one person; I just thought it was the best way to deal with it. **

**I like that idea of the knights finding out about Arthur and Gwen. It is great, it give me the chance to use all the characters that I tend to forget about. So I will be using that, thank you so much. The idea of Arthur and Gwen having a date or something, I like to, so I will use these ideas together. Thank you so much. As for Mordred I have planes for him already, he is a big part to the story. I have not forgotten him, he will turn up soon. Funny you should mention magical creatures. That is what is going to be the main focus of the next part, after the green knight, but I will try and do more with them later on to. I would like to do more with Arthur and Morgana, but I don't quite know how yet, but I am working on it. I heard that spoiler, something may come of that. I have thought of bringing them back, again I don't know how to. Thank you so much again, for all your great ideas and comments. As-well as being the only one reviewing. **

**I feel that I should give an explanation as to why it has taken me so long to up-date. I never meant for it to take this long. As sad as it is, it took me so long because I was feeling a little hurt and disappointed (With myself really. That the story was going downhill.) Even though I have received five reviews since the last up-date, they were all ideas. Which is great, as from the first chapter, I have been asking for ideas. However, no one has said anything about the links to dresses I put up, or the two songs I suggested. There has also been no real talk about the story (This is sounding even sadder as I write it.) it is just that I know that fewer people are reading the story, and reviewing it. Which I feel sad and hurt about, as childish as it is. As I feel like the story is getting more interesting, I am starting to get to write the stuff I was working towards, and I feel like it is a waste as no one is reading it. **

**I don't in any way mean for this to come across as rude or nasty. If you feel that it is, then I am very sorry, I did not mean it to be that way. As I said I just wanted to explain why it has taken so long for me to up-date. Also why it may take my longer to up-date in the future. I fully understand that this is a silly little story and, that you all have a million things more important in your lives, so do I. I also don't want to make anyone feel that they have to read or review if they don't want to either. I just want to explain, that as people lose interest then I will feel less motivation to up-date. (That wasn't meant to sound like a threat.) That is just the way I feel. I do write this story for myself, but I do it more to share it with people, and hear what they think about it. I already know how I plan to end it, so maybe now it is more for people to read than for me to write. **

**Once again I hope I haven't annoyed anyone, or come across as rude or nasty, I really didn't mean it to. As I think I have said a lot, I just felt I should explain the lateness for the chapter. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Also one last thing, as the 200****th**** reviewer o****n the first part of ****th****e**** story, maryamT was asked to name a character. That character will appear in this chapter. The lady Amelia.**

* * *

A familiar grin crossed the strange new face, as they walked towards Merlin and Gaius. The old man turned to his young apprentice. "Is that your plan. Morgana shape-shifts, talks to Gwaine, helping him win."

"No." Merlin answered defensively. "It was hers."

"Unless you can come up with anything better, I suggest you kept you month shut."

Gaius rolled his eyes. Why were the young so defensive and quick to argue. Did they not realise that life was short, why waste it like this. He had been no better when he was their age. That seemed to be the curse of being young, you think you have all the time in the word, so you waste it. This unfortunately was not one of the times when you could afford to waste time. "It would seem that good or bad, it is the only plan that you have. So you should get on with it."

Merlin gave a nod of agreement, but Morgana didn't make any movement, except to follow Merlin as he left the room. The halls of the castle were almost deserted, making the sound of their footsteps echo all the louder. Most of the population of the castle, and city were now starting to gather in the arena, waiting for the day's events.

Once the arrived on the floor where the knights had their rooms, Morgana seemed to slow down. Though it had been her idea, talking to Gwaine was not something that she was looking forward to. Even hiding behind a different face was not going to make seeing him any easier. She glanced to her side, and found Merlin was no longer walking by her side. He stood at the bottom of the steps they had just walked down. It would look to strange if he did come with her. She hated to think it, but having him walking by her side had given her a slight feeling of support, it stopped her form running away like she wanted to, now she had to walk the last part alone.

His doors was closed, so she with a deep breath lifted her hand, giving a light knock. From the other side of the wooden door, she heard him walking towards her. For a brief second she felt she would turn and run. Before she could, he opened the door.

He looked exactly the same as he had a year ago. "Hello." He pulled the door open further.

A wave of confidence came over her, why would she ever feel nervous around Gwaine. It was the idea of it all, not him that had made her nervous. "Sir Gwaine." She bowed as she spoke. "You don't know me really, I'm the lady Amelia. I just….I wanted to wish you luck." Despite her real confidence, she was doing a good job of acting insecure. "And give you this." From under her long sleeve she pulled out a white ribbon of lace.

Though he was dressed in his chainmail he still had to put on his chest plate, helmet and gauntlets. It was considered to be bad luck for a knight to accept a ladies favour, before they were dressed in their fall armour. This was something that Morgana herself knew, but had forgotten about in her hurry to give him the ribbon, enchanted with a protection enchantment, just like she had given him before. In one quick move Gwaine stepped to the side of the doorway, while pushing the door open fully.

"If you want me to accept your favour, I'm going to need your help." There was a little tone to his voice, even with all that was going on, that she only knew him to have.

Her eyes looked past him, to the Armour resting on the chair on the opposite wall. Looking back at him, her eyes met his, pulling away she gave a nod, before entering the room.

As she passed him, walking over to the armour, Gwaine's face scrunched up into a frown. There was something very familiar about this girl, but he couldn't figure out form were. "How long have you been in Camelot."

Quickly she turned her head to face him. "Not long really." Turing away so he didn't see the worry creping onto her face Morgana moved over to the Armour, picking up the cheat plate. He walked over and stood in-front of her. Her heart started to race, this all felt so familiar. She was pulled from her thoughts, buy him giving a faint cough, telling her he was ready to put on the cheats plate she held in her hands. She moved very quickly now, holding out the plate as he moved into it, then securely fastening the stapes automatically. Once that was done she picked up the gauntlets, and held them out for him. He took one and fastened in around his left wrist. Not giving him the chance to take the other one himself she took hold of his right arm, and fastened it in place herself. For a second time she automatically turned and picked up his helmet. When she turned back to face him, she was met with a look of surprise.

He had never expected her to know what to do. He had only really needed her to fasten the chest plate for him. There really was something odd about this girl. "when did you learn how to fasten a suite of armour."

Morgana could do nothing but offer a faint laugh. She could kick herself for maybe giving herself away so easily. It had all just been so automatic. She had needed something to take her mind off of how close he was standing from her, and all that was going on. It was also a way to stop herself from saying anything she shouldn't .

"I have an older brother." Inwardly she now wanted to really kick herself.

"Really would I know him."

She shook her head, trying to hid her face, which was close to falling into a smile. "I don't think so." Before he could ask her anymore questions, she forced the ribbon into his hand and quickly moved to leave.

Gwaine though moved after her. "Wait…." She stopped just at the door. "Who are you, and why are….."

"I like you." She didn't have to try, her face was turning a faint red colour. Something her pale skin normally never did. That would teach her to give herself a warm skin tone. "I'm no lady. I just wanted to…." He spared her by nodded his head. A thought crossed her mind and she moved over to him in a few large steps, taking hold of his arm. "Though I'm not a lady. You have to wear the favour, please….I.. it would mean….."

"I would be honoured to wear it." As he spoke in a soft voice, he lifted his free arm, placing his hand over hers that held onto his other arm.

Carefully she tilted her head up. Her eyes locked onto his. "Thank you." Her lips curled into a faint smile. For a second he felt like he was looking into the eyes of someone else very dear to him.

She was about to move away, but he kept his hand over hers. "You still haven't told me who you are."

Her eyes feel from his. A sudden pain pierced her chest. This is what she had wanted, what she had done, yet it hurt to think of him and other women, even if it was her in disguise. More than anything she wanted to run away, but knew him well enough that he would only try and follow her. Telling him crossed her mind, but then she would have to tell him everything. That she had summoned the green knight, and all that had led her to this point. She couldn't stand him knowing that.

"I'm just a girl for an outlying village. I came here, and….I saw you….please don't make me saw it. Just let me go and lets leave it at that."

Seeing the panic in her eyes, he removed his hand form hers. Once again she bowed in thanks, and quickly moved to leave.

"Goodbye, Lady Amelia." He smiled at her, and bowed as she turned to face him.

"Good luck Sir Gwaine. Though I don't think you will need it. You have true strength of heart."

As quickly as she arrived, she slipped through the door and was gone. Leaving Gwaine alone, with a million thoughts racing through his head. The image though he was having trouble getting from his head, was now familiar her eyes had been. When he looked into them, he felt he was looking into the eyes of another. With a small shack of his head he pushed those dangerous thought from his head. Walking back over to the chair, he picked up his helmet, while he looked out the window. From where he could see the crowds gathering around the arena. Picking up one last thing from his table, as he left he made his way to the arena.

Merlin had almost missed Morgana she walked past him in his hiding place, an alcove so quickly. She showed no sign of slowing down she he quickly followed her. "Did you give him it."

She turned he head but didn't stop. "Yes!"

She suddenly turned to her left to go down a set of stairs. As she did, he caught a glimpse of her pair shoulder, exposed by the cut of her dress. He saw a long ugly scare, most of which was hidden under the dress. "Morgana, What happened…."

"Shut up, Don't use my name." A few seconds later they pushed through a set of side doors, and made their way I silence to the arena.

Two of the small number of people still in the castle, were Gwen and Arthur. Who were now making their way to the arena. Gwen had slipped her arm through his, while they walked through the almost empty castle, where no one would see him. Arthur lifted his hand and took hold of hers.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She nodded, but didn't met his eyes. "He is the strongest of my knights."

With a slight grin, she turned to look at him. "I thought Lancelot was the best fighter, and Percival was the strongest."

"No, Lancelot is the most noble, Leon loyal. Elyan is the most energetic. Percival is the strongest and Gwaine then is the….Well I couldn't say he was the most charming, pragmatic to comfort you could I."

Despite the situation, Gwen laughed a little. "No I don't suppose you could." He nodded, and turned away from her. "I suppose that would mean you're the best fighter."

"Well someone has to be."

They both laughed a little, but this time it was forced., there was only so much you could try and ignore what was going on. "Have you seen him today."

It Took Arthur a few seconds to realise who she was talking about. "No, no sign."

"Maybe he's on his way back."

A guard that neither of them could name cut across the hall they were walking alone. Quickly Gwen pulled her arm from his, and stepped a few paces away from him. Once the guard was gone, they stopped and glanced at each other. "Even if he gets back in time. He won't have found her."

"You don't know that." She offered.

"Yes I do. My father had small scouting parties sent out for her at first. There was no sigh. I doubt Merlin on his own will be able to find her."

Her hand reached out to take hold of his. "Arthur you have to stop blaming yourself for all of this." He nodded his head, like he was trying to shack off her words. "People look to you, because they know they can rely on you. I know it is hard, to be strong for everyone." Her other hand lifted up and stocked his check. "That is why you have me, to be strong for you, support you."

Placing his hand over the one that touched his check, he moved it down an inch, to kiss it. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I would hate to think." She gave a sly grin as she slipped her hand from his, and moved on.

Once they reached the main doors, Gwen held back, and Arthur went out first. She held back a little longer once she crossed the doors. She watched as the crowed parted for him, as he walked to his seat at the royal stand. They did this out of respect, not fear like with his father. For so much of their relationship, she had stood back, and watched him walk on ahead of her. The man she saw in-front of her now, was different from the young boy she watched walk away from her the first time. He had grown into a great man, that she was proud of.

With her held high the young lady made her way to the stands. Finding a seat close the royal stand. She glanced at Arthur, who was looking around the arena for Merlin, or even Morgana. Just when he was about to spot Merlin, and an unrecognizable Morgana in the pits for the common people, Gwaine walked out into the arena.

The green knight was already there, standing the in the centre of the arena. He was the first thing everyone noticed, but his presence was so unsettling, they choose to ignore him. All but Morgana, her eye had been locked on him from the minute she saw him. Merlin had had to place a hand on her back, and push her forwards to get them as close as they were to the arena, as she didn't seem to notice the people around her.

Muttering under her breath, as Gwaine walked forward to face his opponent. She spoke an enchantment, hoping to return the green knight to where she summoned him from, or at least get him under her control. It grow harder for her to focus only on her magic, as Gwaine was almost hit by a blow from the knight. Her concentration was finally broken, when Merlin nudged her arm, and hissed her name.

"Your nose." He spoke as Quickly as she could. When she took her hand away from her nose there was blood on her finger- tips. Doing her best to push away the panic that came over her, she focused again.

"_It has been over a year since I last used shape-shifting."_

Merlin gave a nod.

"_If you can't stop him, are we really just going to watch."_

She shook her head. Lowering her head, so no one saw she her eyes change. For a brief second, she lifted them, and locked her gaze on Gwaine. Forcing one phrase into his mind. Left shoulder, the green knight's weak spot.

For the next few seconds she watched as Gwaine seemed to take note of her message, as when he could he seemed to be attacking the knights left shoulder. Morgana was clenching her hands, as the tension started to get to her. Something that Gwen was also doing, only she was clenching onto her dress, as he hands rested on her lap. Arthur looked between Gwen and Gwaine. Not knowing what was worse, seeing a friend in danger, or the women he loved I pain.

When things seemed to be going well for him, Gwaine moved in for the attack. Taking a huge risk he dropped his defensive stanch and focused only on hit the knight of the left shoulder. His sword came a mere inch from hitting him, but the knight moved to quickly and blocked the attack. Then in a split second moved to strike Gwaine.

Morgana let out a faint yell, as her hand reached out for the closest thing to her. Which happened to be Merlin's arm. She held on so tightly, her fingernails started to dig into his arm through the two layers of his shirt and jacket.

Just as quickly as the knight had moved to strike, Gwaine moved to duck out of the way. He sunk to the ground so quickly, he almost lost his balance. Everyone that saw this saw it was a great feat of agility and skill. Morgana saw it as something else, magic. She turned to face Merlin, so quickly she was just able to catch his eyes returning to normal. Almost at the same time, they offered the other a smile of relief. As the relaxed a little, they became aware of their psychical contact. Morgana quickly pulled her hand from his arm.

With one quickly swipe, Gwaine hit the knight on the back of his legs. Causing him to stumble forward a little. Getting to his feet, Gwaine, moved to stand behind the green knight, and delivered the finally blow.

The knight seemed to erupt into to a mass of black smoke, that where the bright sun hit it looked green. The smoke seemed to grow as it stretched up into the clouds, were it seemed to float away. Gwaine took a step back from the smoke, while pulling off his helmet which he dropped to the ground along with his sword. The audience watched as the smoke contained to rise into the air, till it all seemed to have floated away. Only then did the crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

His fellow knights of the round table, were the first the jump the arena fence and run towards the victory. Lifting him high into the air one they reached him. Merlin himself cheered loudly, a huge feeling of relief and happiness washing over him. He was about to move forward to join his friends in the celebrations, when he remembered Morgana. He glanced to his right to face her, but she was not there. The crowed had started to move forward, carrying him along with it, so he could only look around himself for her, but he saw no sigh of her.

* * *

**Thank you again for ready. Sorry again for rant, and that the chapter wasn't that good. I must sound like a broken record at times. I would love to hear from you, but only if you want to. I really don't want to make anyone feel guilty or force anyone into doing something they don't want to. **

**I know it may seem odd timing, but chapter twenty-five of this part of the story will be the half-way point in the story. I wanted to do something for that. I know this will sound odd, but I thought of a little competition. I wish I could draw, or make videos and write better. So I could draw pictures of scene from the story, and make videos with the songs I suggest. Maybe even a trailer for the story. **

**So I thought I would ask you all to do anyone of those you want to. Draw a scene, make a video, even maybe write a fanfic of a scene that I didn't write. Like what someone was doing while something else was happening, or a more in-depth look at what they are thinking at any point. If you want to do any of these, you can PM me with a link and when I post chapter twenty, I will also add a poll on my profile, with links, and you can vote for your favourite. I don't know what the prize would be, so maybe you could let me know what you would like as a prize. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I also wanted to apologise for the rant in the last chapter. I just have to learn not to take it personal when people stop reading and reviewing. I think that with the reaction and reviews for the last part I got a little spoiled. I could always count on four great, detailed, in-depth reviews about lines and links to the show. I got used to it, which of course I shouldn't have. So when as was always going to happen, as people have more important things to do, and as the story is long, people stopped reading, and reviewing as much. I took it a little personally, which I shouldn't have done. I know that the rant in the last chapter, was not the first time I have had a (I don't want to say breakdown) crises of confidence. It will however be the last, I promise. I can't promise that if no one reviews a chapter at all then I won't take a bit longer to up-date, like it did last chapter, but I won't rant about it. So once again I'm sorry, and thank you for still reading. I will know respond to the reviews. **

**Faintingfancies. Thank you for saying that. I am proud of it, but I still think it could be better. I'm so glad that it was exciting, I wasn't all that happy with how the fight came out. I will have plenty of practising writing fight scenes in this part, so I hope I get better at it. It's great to hear for you again, thank you for keeping up with the story. **

**Guest. No thank you for sharing the ideas with me, they really helped. I am now looking forward to writing stuff with Arthur, Gwen and the knights, now I have an idea for it. **

**Guest. Thank you for being understanding. I'm glad you liked the dresses. I had fun picking them out. That is a great way of looking at it, thank you. **

**I'm not sure which of you commented on the new cover pic, but thanks for noticing. It is great isn't it. We have MaryamT to thank for it. **

**Dawn ruthless. I'm so pleased that you noticed that. That was what I was going for, showing her, despite herself trusting him a little. After all I think they are both very lonely people, and the other is the only person they could talk to, the only person that would understand. Things are still very strained though. I'm also glad you haven't minded the wait. I hope it will be worth it when there is the pay off. **

**MaryamT. I'm so glad that you liked the way I used the name. I know it was a bit of a cheat, as it was more a fake name, then a real character. I loved writing that bit, just writing them together is fun. They have a great dynamic. I hope we get some more of them together in the show. The way I see it, they were the closest they each had ever come to really loving someone in that way. That is always going to be important, no matter what else may happen. I have to say I did copy that idea form harry potter. Thank you so much, those are really lovely things to say. When I write I do picture it in my head, as it would be in the show, glad it comes across that way. **

**I hope that you maybe noticed, that the story now has a cover, poster thing. It was done by MaryamT. So thank you so much. **

**One last thing. If you can please listen to the song all or nothing by theory of a deadman while reading the first part of this chapter, right after that please listen to holding on and letting go by ross copperman, thank you.**

* * *

A cold wind blew through the forest surrounding the city of Camelot, but it was still warmer than were she had been spending most of her time recently, so it didn't bother her that much. It shouldn't have taken her so long to make it this far, it was such a short distance. Getting through the crowds of celebrating people, and the effort of returning to her natural form took its toll. If she strained her hearing, she would just be able to hear the cheering coming from the city just behind her. As it stood the twigs cracking under her feet as she walked over them, were the only noises that she heard.

That was until a very familiar voice called out to her. "Leaving so soon princess."

Morgana froze to the spot, as she heard him walking towards her. Her heart was racing so fast she feared it would burst through her chest. Slowly she turned around to face the hero of the day.

"It's been a long time." He smiled as she spoke. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he lifted his hands in the air, in mock surrender. "I just want to talk."

"How did you know….."

"Your eyes. No one has eyes like yours."

Her head shock lightly form side to side. "I'm not the only person to have green eyes."

"No, but you're the only person I know that has that lost , wounded look in your eyes. Like you are searching for something that you can't find, despite yourself." Her eyes had been on him while he spoke, but now fell from him. "Since I answered your question, I think it's only fair you answer one of mine."

She never gave him a chance to ask anything. "I never meant for this to happen….."

"I didn't think you did. You came back after all."

While they had talking he had been slowly moving toward her. Now standing in-front of her, he lifted his hand to rest under her chin, lifting her head to look at him again. Morgana tried to move her head away, but he didn't let her. With her eyes looking into hers, she felt her defences lowering a little.

"Gwaine…."

"It's ok Morgana…" Before he could say anymore she moved forward, warping her arms tightly around him, and rested her head on her chest. The knight was taken a little by surprise. He gently placed a hand on her back, and the over on the back of her head, where he stroked her hair. Morgana founded herself being soothed by the steady beat of Gwaine's heart in her ear. "It's okay."

She tensed up holding on to him a little tighter, as she spoke into his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never wanted that. I just…..I don't even know what I was thinking….I wanted to stop it and…."

He took hold of her arm, and slowly pulled apart, so he could look at her. "What were you trying to do." He spoke in a low voice so as to get an answer from her.

An odd look crossed her eyes, like a wall was being forced up. Blocking out any sign of emotions. "I was trying to stop something from happening that could ruin everything." Shook, though he tried to hide it showed in his eyes. "Everything I have tried to do. Bring magic back." He relaxed a little.

"What was that." He watched her struggle to find the words. The words to tell him that she wasn't going to tell him what had made her do what she had done. "You don't have to tell me." He took one small step back.

"I want to tell you, I just…"

"You just can't."

She nodded lightly. So did he, before he turned to walk away. Her head told her to turn and walk away, but her body did not move.

"Gwaine." She couldn't just leave things this way. After all this could be the last time she ever saw him, she didn't it to end this way. "I'm sorry." He now stopped and turned a little to look at her. "I care about you. This is just something that I have to do."

"I understand." The hint of a smile crossed her face. She knew he would understand. "I care about you to. That's why I hope that whatever it is you have to do it is worth it, that it finally brings you happiness." There was a cold tone to his voice that surprised and hurt her. Seeing this he moved towards her. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. I sincerely hope that you are finally able to find what you want, what will make you happy. For as long as I have known you, you have always been looking for something to make you happy, but I believe that when you do finally get what it is you think you want, it will not make you happy."

Her eyes widen out of surprise and hurt at his words. Seeing that he walked over to her, reached out and took hold of her hand, before leaning in and kissing her on the check. "Goodbye Morgana."

She didn't say anything in return, but her eyes met his as she pulled away. There was no malice or anger in his eyes, just concern. She knew that it was for the best, what she had to do was to important, she couldn't lose sight of that. She could also not stand to risk him getting hurt because of her. What Mordred had said about him getting hurt protecting someone he cared about rang through her head. While reaming the hold on his hand, to the last second before he had walked to far away.

"_Goodbye."_

She didn't know if he would hear her or not, it didn't really matter. What was important was that she had said it. She had to let him, all of it go if she was going to move forward. Camelot and the people in it had caused her nothing but pain. Deep down she knew she had done the same to them, but she was still in denial about much of that. Her destiny didn't belong there, it never had. To fulfil her destiny she had to think bigger, beyond the kingdom she grew up in, beyond the throne.

With a deep breath, she lifted up the hem of her dress, so it didn't get snagged on any of the fallen twigs and forest debris. She ran as fast as the heavy dress, and uneven terrain would let her. She ran till she came to a familiar tree. One that she had climbed as a child, carved her name in. A smile crossed her face, as she walked around to the other side of the tree that she couldn't see. There she found a worn brown sack that looked like it had little space left in it.

Her hand was an inch away from reaching it, and picking it up, when a sharp pain shot up her arm. It then twisted round till it was held behind her back. Her body was pulled back up to its full height, as she was turned around. The hint of a smile was now well and truly gone from her face, replaced by a frown.

"You didn't even say goodbye."

She struggled to pull her arm free. "Yet me go Merlin."

"Not till you tell me what is in that sack."

"That has nothing to do with you."

He casually walked over to her now. "When are you going to learn that it has everything to do with me, if you're going to use whatever it is to harm Camelot."

He was now getting closer to the sack, she didn't like that. So she gave in. "The contents of the sack don't belong in Camelot, he has no right to them."

"You emptied the vaults of magical artefacts, didn't you." She smirked and gave a nod. "Why."

"You know maybe if you stuck to one question for more than five minutes, I might answer." He rolled his eyes, as he moved to stand in-front of her. "First you ask were I've been, then you want to know why I don't have my healing bracelet. Where I got the scar on by shoulder. Now why I want to reclaim objects that should be in the possession of those that know how to use them. That last one answers its self doesn't it."

From some angles he looked like he might have been smiling, as he relaxed his stanch and crossed his arms over his chest. Her face to once again fell into a smirk, as she quickly moved her free arm to reach out to the shack. While she moved she spoke one word. Merlin uncrossed his arms, and realises Morgana other arm, as the sack disappeared.

"Where did you send them, the druids, the isle of the blessed."

She grinned as she moved to walk away. "What did I tell you about asking questions. It doesn't concern you anyway."

It was now Merlin's turn to grin, as he pulled out an object from his jacket pocket. "Haven't lost anything have you."

Slowly she turned round to face him. He was holding up the bronze band on the dark string. Her hand, even though she knew it wasn't there, still went up to take hold of the band that was no longer around her neck. Her other hand she held out towards him. "Give that back."

"Not till you tell me what it is, and why it is so important. It's not a magical object, but it has something to do with what you're doing." He noticed her chest rising and falling very rabidly. "Don't worry, I'll take your advice. I'm going to stick with this question, I think it will answer the others as-well."

Before anger could cross her eyes, they flashed gold. Sending a non-verbal stunning spell towards Merlin. He saw it coming and raised his free hand to block it.

"Why do you care."

"The truth." She nodded. "I needed a way to get you to do something for me."

"So taking my property was a way to bribe me."

He gave slight nod. "I also wanted to know what you are planning."

"Well that I'm not going to tell you." She walked steadily towards him. "After all you choose to keep me in the dark about your destiny, planes. I'm just returning the favour."

"What about helping me."

She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what would the great Emrys need my help with."

The grin that been almost constantly on his face, now spread into a full smile, as he reached into his other pocket, and pulled out a shiny, odd gold object.

"What is that." Morgana asked as she moved closer. Her eyes locked on the object in his hand.

"Something I got to before you cleared out the vaults."

"You stole it."

"I did say we might be more a little than we want to think, or admit."

"No." she shook her head. "I will never be like her." The tone in her voice was not like her own. "Sorry, I meant you. I will never be like you."

He looked visibly stunned by her words. He didn't let it stop him though. "This is part of a key."

"A key, is that it."

"You think that the objects you have taken will help to bring back the old ways. They are nothing compared to what this key will open up."

"Go on." He watched her eyes, she was defiantly interested. He had appealed to her curiosity, he now had to pull on her emotions, if it came to that.

"You also get to annoy someone you think even less of then me."

"Oh Merlin, there is no one I think less of than you."

"Not even the one that warned me about against trusting you."

Her eyes widened in shock as she shook her head, and slowly turned to walk away. "No, no."

"Morgana….." She didn't stop or turn to face him. "Morgana, what would you give to not be the last of your kind. The last high priestess."

She stopped, and turned only her head to look at him. "I'm not helping him."

"What would you give. To have your sister, mother back. Someone like you. Who you can share all that makes you who you are with." He put the two objects he held back in his pockets, and walked over to her. She didn't seem to be moving away anymore. "Isn't that what you want, to bring back the old ways. Teach the old religion to others."

Morgana moved round to fully face him. "This is not the same thing…."

"Your right it's not. There will always be people that are born with magic, people who could be taught. In time, but there is only ever going to be one chance to restore the dragons." He was now in-front of her. He took his part of the key from his pocket and held out it to her. "This key leads to the last dragon egg."

"No…" She pushed past him and started to walk away. "You can keep the band, I….."

"I should have known you wouldn't help. Your to selfish." She stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. He saw her hand clench shut. "You are not the only person that has lost someone important to them. That feels alone. You lash out at everyone that gets in your way. You enjoy hurting them, because you think it repays the pain you feel. It never will Morgana. No matter how much you lash out, hurt people. It will never take away the pain you feel. You have to deal with that yourself. You are just a sadist."

Quickly she turned to face him. "And you are a masochist. You enjoy feeling bad, because after all that you have done, all the people you have stepped on to get what you want. You feel guilty, but the world just seemed to let you get away with it. Where others to do one thing wrong, and they lose everything and are forever branded a monster. Pain is the only way you feel your human, because you have lost so much of who you are."

Something stopped her from leaving and him too. After a few seconds that seemed to drag on, their eyes finally caught the others. "This is important Morgana. It could be a big step towards the future. The kind of future that we both want." She gave a nod. "We both said…."

"The truth."

She started to move away, but stopped after a few steps. "You have to tell me where we're going."

A smile threatened to cross his face as he walked over to her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out her band, and handed it to her. "Thank you."

She took it, and slipped it over her head. "I'm not doing it for you, or him."

She was doing it for a much more important reason. Though it was not something she was pleased about, it did play into her planes.

They walked there the forest to a small town not far from Camelot. Merlin had brought a pack with him, as he was sure they would have to camp out that night. He had also brought Morgana's green cloak. As the sun started to set a little he handed it to her. Though she asked him more about what was going on, he couldn't really tell her much.

A few days before the green knight arrived, there had been another guest to the castle. An old friend of Gaius's. He overheard a conversation they had, about the last dragon egg. When he was finally able to get Gaius to talk about it. He just warned him away from the whole thing. He couldn't let it go through. The dragon, no matter what happened in the past had always been the one person he could talk to about his destiny, the only one that seemed to really understand, after finding his father, he felt a stronger connection, on a more equal footing. It was easier than he thought to get the key part form the vault. Getting Morgana to help was a way to make sure that Gaius's friend, if he was as bad a Gaius said, couldn't do anything to ruin things.

When they arrived at the inn of the town, Morgana pulled up her hood to hide her face. As her vision was compromised, by how low she pulled the hood down, he placed a hand on her back, and guided her through the crowed. He scanned the room looking for Gaius's friend. A loud annoyed yell came from the far end of the room.

Turning to were the sound came from, he saw who he was looking for.

"_He's over there. The one with his back to the wall."_

She nodded and made her way over to him, Merlin a step behind. Lifting her hood up a little she got her first glance of the famous treasure seeker, Julius Borden. He looked younger than she had expected. That could have something to do with the large grin on his face. Due she was sure to his winning hand in their card game, and eth pile of money he was dragging across the table towards him.

As they drew closer, the other men around the table through their cards down and moved away. Julius lifted up his arms, and let out a small laugh. "Come on, no one man enough for another game."

With the table empty, Morgan quickly moved to sit on the chair to his right. Merlin followed her, and sat across from him. Julius didn't noticed Merlin, he kept his eyes on Morgana. He tilted his head to try and see her face under her hood.

"It would seem not." He grinned and he reached out to take her hand, which rested on the table. "I'm Julius Borden. Though I'm sure a young lady like you would not have heard of me." He lowered his head, and kissed her hand. While he did he tilted up his eyes, so he could see her face. All he could make out was her eyes.

His stubble was rouge on her hand. Gwaine's had never itched as much when he kissed her. Taking her hand away she pulled her hood back even further, so he could finally see her face. Though it was still hidden form the rest of the people around them.

"The lady Morgana, what are you….."

"I heard about your next adventure. I wanted to offer my help."

"Why would you want to help me." He leaned back against the wall, and rested his elbows on the back of his chair. "It isn't really the kind of thing….."

"I can kill you in two moves with a sword, and less with magic. I have taken over a kingdom. I can handle anything you can. More importantly you need me."

"Is that right."

She turned her head to Merlin. Who had been silent the whole time. They decided it was best if Morgana did most of the talking. It was common knowledge that she had magic, Merlin didn't trust Julius enough to tell him about himself. He pulled out his part of the gold key, for a second than put it away again.

Julius's eyes seemed to light up when he saw the part of the key. He looked up at Merlin and then back to Morgana. "I was wondering who he was now, I see his importance." His words were almost drowned out by his laughter. A huge grin crossed his face. He clapped his hands together, before calling for three tankards of mead to be brought to the table.

The man behind the bar brought the tankards over. Julius picked one up, and then took hold another one, he then handed over to Morgana. She gave a forced smile of thanks. When she had her hand on the handle, he placed his free hand on top of hers.

"You are a high priestess aren't you." She nodded. "So is he…." He gestured with his head towards Merlin, who hadn't moved or spoken. It took her a minute for her to understand. A smirk crossed her face as she nodded.

Merlin didn't have the change to ask what they were talking about, because Julius started to laugh again. He downed his tankard, and Merlin's which he hadn't touched. Then they got up and left.

* * *

**I ****hope you liked it, and will read the next part. I should be honest and say that I only saw like the last ten minutes of the episode with the dragon egg last season. So I hope that I got the character of Julius right, or at least didn't make him to out of character. As I haven't watched this episode, if there is anything that you feel is important that I keep in mind, I would love to know. **

**I'm sure it's boring, but I wanted to remind you again about the TV trope page for this story. A reader started it up for other readers and I just wanted to remind you all. I would add to it, but I have no idea how. So I hope that some of you do. I feel bad, that someone made the page, and no one is adding to it. So I would ask you to. I hope the creator of the page doesn't mind my writing this. There is a link on my profile.**

**I also wanted to also remind you about the competition. I know that it is asking a lot, I just wanted to do something to celebrate the half-way point. I have come up with three ideas for prizes. The way I see it, the person that gets the most votes has their pick of which prize they want. The runner up can then choose form the remaining two prizes. The third place winner, then has the remaining prize. **

**The options are. Option one. I will PM you and ask you a question about the story. You will get to decide a part of the story. **

**Option two. You can ask me any question about the story that you want, and how detailed of an answer you want, subtle or direct. **

**Option three. You can pick any character, or character relationship and I will give you a spoiler about them. **

**I know they're not very good, so if you have any better ideas I would love to hear them. As there are three prizes there has to be entry's to go forward. So I said before you can do almost any fan thing you want, fanvid, fanfic and fanart. As long as it is related to this story you can do what you want. I found out that you can't but links in PM's. So if you PM me I can give you my email address. This of course is if you want to take part. This was the only idea I had, but if you can think of anything else to do to mark the half-way point then I would love to hear it. **

**So thanks again. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter. Also to see what you come up with for the competition, if you want to take part that is. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading; I hope you are enjoying the story. I am sorry it took so long again for me to up-date. As I promised before I am not going to go into all of that again. I also go back to school this week, so that was a factor as well. **

**Guest. Thank you. They really do have a bittersweet relationship. I think it is a case of bad timing. That is great to know, thank you. **

**Dawn Ruthless. I love that idea to, I would love to see it in the show, but I don't think that will happen. I never even thought of that, that is great, thank you. That will be explained in this chapter. It will be interesting. At least I hope so. **

**Guest. I hope it will be interesting. **

**LightningBolt2. I'm sorry to hear you're not going to write your own stuff. I think you should give it a try, if I can do it any one can. I look forward to hearing from you either way. **

**I will apologize in advance. As I said before I haven't seen the Aithusa episode. So if I get the character of Julius or the events of the episode wrong then I am sorry, and hope that it won't ruin the story. I just felt that the dragons seem to be going to be such a large part of the next season, that I wanted to use them too. I also really liked the idea of Morgana having a real alli, that is on her side.**

* * *

The woods they walked through was covered in a warm glow as the sun set. Julius lead the way, he had the map after all that lead to their destination. At one point Merlin handed his half of the key to Morgana to carry in the inner pocket of her cloak. This did not go unnoticed by Julius. When the sun had fully set, and they found a good place to stop for the night, she handed it back to Merlin. Neither looked at Julius as they did this, but they knew he was watching. Once Merlin had packed it away again, Julius spoke. He was the first person to speak more than one word since they left the inn. He said he was going to get some firewood. Neither said that firewood was not necessary to make fire, not when they had magic.

When he was gone Merlin turned quickly to look at Morgana. _"Do you think he'll try and take it."_ He spoke to her this way, so he wouldn't over hear them.

Morgana answered out loud. "He's been keeping track of when we pass it to each other, but I don't think he'll try and steal it." Merlin gave a nod, and turned to start unpacking the pack he brought with him. "At least not from me." Merlin quickly turned to look at her again. "He needs me, my magic. You are just here to do as I say."

"Is that what he thinks." She smirked. "Is that what he meant, what you were talking about. Does he think that I, we…"

"No! Don't be stupid." He know looked more confused the before. "You know very little about the old religion don't you."

"Maybe not as much as you, but that doesn't mean that I understand magic any less than you."

As he spoke he moved towards her, very slowly. There was strength, confidence in his voice, that she only ever heard when he was talking about his destiny or magic. It was that tone, sign of inner power, that more than anything showed her how powerful he really was. She still found it hard to believe what she knew about him, but it was not so impossible.

"As a high priestess, I have knowledge of certain areas of magic, that you will never know. You I'm sure remember the blood guard."

"Yes." There was a tone to his voice that made it clear his memory of the blood guard was not a happy one.

"They are loyal to us, because of a kind of magic that only we can use."

Merlin was starting to understand. "So he thinks you are controlling me, that I'm…."

"Undyingly loyal to me, yes." He rolled his eyes, and turned back to laying out the blankest. "Don't look so surprised. You are undyingly to one person, just not me."

As he started walking over to her again, he had a look on his face, that she hated. It was the look he had when he came to find her in the woods, because Arthur had sent him to check on her. It was a look of arrogance, and self-righteous. "So you really are an enchantress." He smirked a little "I heard the men of the curt talking about you, when I first arrived. About how you….."

She was about to silence him with slap, or by sending him across the woods with magic, but they were interrupted. Julius made a big show of calling out to them when he got close to them. He went on about how hard it was to find the wood in the faint light. They weren't interested in what he had to say. Neither was he, he was just trying to fill the silence.

The fire hadn't even begun to go out, by the time all free of them where wrapped up in their separate blankets, sleeping. A cold wind blew over them. It moved some of Morgana's hair into her face. She was curled up on her right side, facing away from the two men sleeping at least ten feet to her left. Shaking her head a little, she moved the hair from her face, and pulled the blanket a little tighter around her.

A few seconds later she was sutured her from sleep. She felt a light tough on her cheek. A memory sprung to the front of her mind. The memory of waking up after Merlin had poisoned her, on the isle of the blessed, with her sister looking after her. Another memory quickly followed, a much less pleasant one. The memory of sleeping in the cells of Camelot, awaiting her death. Her eyes shot open, not wanting to remember that.

With her eyes open she quickly moved to a sitting position. Her breathing was a little strained, but she felt herself relax a little, as she looked in-front of her, at the trees bathed in faint moonlight. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath in. with her eye shot of a second, she felt the touch on her cheek again. Slowly opening her eyes she turned to her right. Her breathing raced, as she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Sister."

The voice was low, almost drowned out by the wind, but Morgana heard it ringing in her head. Her breathing once again became strained, her body threatened to burst into uncontrollable sobbing. Morgause had left her closed hand against her sister's cheek, and was now slowly stocking her skin with her thump. Just as a sob escaped her lips, Morgana moved forward wrapping her arms around her sister. Morgause held her too, placing her hand on the back of her head so she could stroke her head, soothing her a little more.

"It's ok, don't cry."

Morgana after what felt like a long time pulled back so she could look her sister in the face. It had been so long, a year and a half. She wanted to see if her memory of what her sister looked like was correct or if she had started to forger her. The light was so poor, she feared she wouldn't be able to see her clearly enough. Morgause was sitting on her knees by Morgana's blanket, the silver of her cloak shinning in the moonlight. When she looked at her face to face, she found she needn't have worried. One thing worried her though, the mark on the left side of her face was gone. Morgause looked just as she had before they lost Camelot. Like the years had not touched her. Morgana became a little ashamed to have her sister look at her. The many months since the last saw each other had been worse to her. Leaving her drained of all colour and life, in her eyes, skin and hair.

In the faint light, Morgause saw her sister's eyes looking over her face, studying it, taking it all in. Lifting her hand, she again touched Morgana's cheek, whipping away the traces of tears on her face. "It's ok." Removing her hand form Morgana's cheek, she rested them in her lap.

Morgana nodded. "I felt so alone."

"I know." Morgause stopped her. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to help you more."

"You have done more for me than anyone else." Morgana now felt the need to comfort her sister, reached out and placed her hand over Morgause's clasped hands in her lap. "You have helped me be who I really am. You opened up the world of magic for me. No matter what has happened…I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Morgause had her eyes lowered as Morgana spoke. Not trusting herself to meet her sister's eyes. Finally after a few seconds she lifted her gaze. "You were born for more than this. I have seen all that has happened to you. Morgana….."

"Please no. I don't…I can't." Morgause lifted one of her hands to rest on top of Morgana's. While she had been talking she had been squeezing her hands very tightly.

"Shhh, he can't hurt you now."

Morgana nodded, hating herself for being so weak. "Sorry sister. You taught me to be stronger than this."

Morgause took in sharp breath out of shock. "You, my sister are the strongest person that I know." Morgana scoffed a little under her breath. "I'm the one that is sorry. For you have to be strong still. You know though, that even if I'm no longer with you like I once was, that doesn't mean that I am not always with you."

Morgana nodded, as she did something hit her. Something that in the back of her mind she had known all along, but didn't want to admit, because this was to important. This wasn't real, she was dreaming, or it was her sisters doing from Avalon. Either way, Morgause was not with her, she was still alone.

Her eyes shot open, her heart racing as she pulled her upper body up. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Though she was trying to fight them back, bit her lip to stop herself, she was closing to crying out. When she was about to give in, she instead gave out a faint yell, as an unfamiliar voice called her name.

While yelling she spun round to behind her, were the voice had come from. A sigh of relief escaped her, as she found herself looking at Julius. "Are you ok."

Merlin too, who was sleeping in-between them, was also now sitting up. "Morgana….."

"I'm fine!" She turned away from them. Lying down once again she pulled the blanket around her as slightly as she could. Clenching her eyes shut she tried to drown out their faint voices behind her, and fall back asleep.

"Is something wrong." The tone in his voice told Merlin that he was not really concerned for Morgana. Judging by the look of him, he hadn't slept at all. His clothes didn't look creased, and his hair was still flat against his head. His own hair, Merlin just knew was most likely sticking up a little at the back, it always did that, every morning. It had been like that for as long as he could remember. His mother would fuss out flattening it before he left the house. Now he fussed over it before he left his room. Julius had most likely been watching them, maybe to see if he could steal the key part form them, or out of fear they might try and steal his half.

He quickly cast a glance back at Morgana. "She's a seer."

Julius gave a seemingly all-knowing nod of his head. "The nights must be very hard for her." Merlin gave a faint nod, and turned away from him, and lay back down. "Good night. Merlin, my lady." Neither so much as stirred a little in response.

Merlin didn't close his eyes right away, he looked over at Morgana's back. He wondered what she must be thinking, what she must have seen.

"_Morgana, did you see something. What was it."_

She made no response to him either. Not wanting to push it, he closed his eyes and like he tried to sleep again. Both know with the feeling of Julius's eyes on them.

As the sun rose into the air, a small battle of wills began. Morgana had not been able to get back to sleep, Merlin had only slept for an hour or so and Julius had remained awake as before, keeping watch. It was now an inner battle to see who would reveal they were wake first. Whoever did that ran the risk of showing that they may not fully trust their traveling companions. Which in turn would only lead more attention onto them.

Growing tired of laying in the same position for so long, Morgana moved to pulled herself up. Giving in to being the first to move. Just as she did, she once again heard her name being called. Turning round as she stood up she smiled faintly at Julius. Merlin then too pulled himself up. The fire was fully put out, the packs packed again and they moved on. Like before no one talked as they walked.

Morgana found her thoughts drifting a lot. On a number of occasions, she got the hem of her dress caught on a twig, or tripped a little over a rock. After walking for what felt like hours, but it was not ley midday, she tripped again. This time she fell onto her knees. Merlin and Julius who had been walking ahead of her, heard her fall, and turned round to see what had happened. She let out a frustrated sigh, just as they reach her. They each took hold of one of her arms and helped pull her up.

As she helped pull herself up, Morgana's eyes lifted from the ground, to the trees in the distance, and the hills. In the middle of which, a half a mile at most from them she saw it. The men, who had been facing the other direction didn't see it. They saw the look on her face though, just before they were about to move on and turned to look at what she was looking at.

The three of them were silent as they had been most of the time they had spent together as they looked over the brown leafed trees, at the large dark stone tower, the tomb of Ashkanar. Julius started to laugh under his breath, before he couldn't help himself any longer and laughed out loud. "After all these years." He moved past them, heading forward to the tower. As he did he patted Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin too was smiling a little. Once Julius had walked on a little ahead, he turned to Morgana, while letting out a quite laugh. The look on her face, silenced him from any further laughing. "What's wrong."

Her eyes were locked onto the tower, and she looked paler than normal. Worry was also clear in her eyes. She didn't take her eyes of the tower to answerer him. "I have seen this tower in my dreams. Seen it crumb and fall."

Merlin was looking between Morgan and the tower. After a few seconds he asked a question. "When." He didn't know why that was important, but it seemed important. If she had maybe dreamed it a long time ago, then maybe it was set in stone, if it was recently, then there maybe a chance to change it. The logic of this didn't make much sense, his train of thought was messy, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

She looked as confused as he felt by his question, but answered anyway. "When you placed the sleeping enchantment on me. I dream more when I am forced to sleep like that." A small smirk crossed her face. "All the time Gaius may have thought he was trying to help, he was making it worse."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to get to the tower before nightfall!" Julius had stopped to yell at them. "I have only been looking for this for going on ten years now, and you do have the other half of the key." He muttered this under his breath, as he turned back to walking towards the tower.

"He was really trying to help you."

Merlin said in a low voice, as he started to move forward. Morgana however remained rotted to the spot. She just couldn't make herself more forward. After walking a few feet, he noticed she wasn't fallowing him, and turned to face her again. "You saw it falling for the outside, right." She gave him a look that told him he was asking a stupid question "So if you're in it, it can't fall."

She wanted to argue that, that was not how her dreams worked, but there was no point. With a sigh she picked up her dress a few inches and moved forward. By the time she reached the large double doors that lead into the tower Merlin and Julius were already there waiting for her. They moved first, pushing open one of the large doors each. She walked across the threshold first., he eyes taking time to adjust to the darkness.

They entered just after her, letting the doors close behind them. Just after the loud noise of the doors slamming, what looked like hundreds of torches lit up the hall they had walked into. The hall was long but narrow, running down each side was a number of pillars that seemed to reach up forever. In the faint torches light, they walked forward. The sound of their footsteps on the stone floor echoed, sounding like it was reaching up to the sky, with high ceilings.

At the end of the hall, was a staircase. It went up, and it also went down, most likely to the basement. The three of them stopped, glancing up the stairs into darkness, and down them also into darkness. "It would save time, if we split up." Julius had lost none of his enthusiasm. "I'll look up stairs, with Morgana. Merlin can check the basement. It would be safest and less complicated, in terms of trust if we keep the two half of eth key apart , for now." They nodded in agreement. "We met back here in fifteen minutes, to see what we would."

Julius moved first to climb the stairs. Morgana quickly glanced at Merlin, letting him now it was ok, that they should just go with what Julius said. He nodded a little, the disappeared into the darkness as he walked down the stairs.

There were not many stairs down to the basement. There was also not much to the basement, it was a large room the same size as the hall above him, it also had the pillars lining each side. He hadn't expected to really find anything down here. He knew it would be Julius and Morgana that would find the vault the egg was held in. He also knew something that neither of them knew, which vault the egg was held in, and how to open it.

After climbing up what seemed like endless stairs, Morgana and Julius found a small wooden door. Pushing it open they walked into a room similar to the basement Merlin was currently in. At the far end was a door similar to the one they had just walked through.

"We should go and find Merlin. We can then split up again, check that door and see what is at the top of the steps we just walked up."

She moved to pass him, to walk back through the door, but he quickly moved his hand to stop her. His hand rested on her waist. It was not the most he had touched her since the met. He had kissed her hand when they first meet, and helped pull her to her feet, but there was something more intimate in this light touch.

Her eyes lifted from his hand to his face. "We don't need him."

"He has the other half of the key."

"And you can get it from him."

"Why would I want to do that." She took a step back, getting his hand off of her.

"You have magic, surly you can see what we can do with the power of the dragons."

"I know the power that the dragons have."

"That can be our power."

She once again moved to pass him. "No, it couldn't."

This time, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Morgana would you rather be a man's whore or have power of your own." She let out a sharp breath, as she tried to shack his hold on her off, but he held her tightly. "I know what you have been doing." He laughed a little, as he looked her over. "King Lot. How did you get him wrapped around your finger." He leaned in, close enough so she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Was it magic."

Raising her arms quickly, she finally freed herself. "You know nothing."

"I know more than you think. Were you've been since leaving Camelot. That you are now nothing but spoiled goods, but Lot doesn't seem to mind."

"Nor do you, or you wouldn't look at be as you do, or be asking for me to join you."

"What can I say, I never judge people. It's a curse of mine." She smiled a little despite herself at his comedic done. "So, are you going to join me." He held his hand out to her.

She looked from his hand, up his arm to his face. "No. because you will fail. You have no idea what you're doing, what your messing with."

As she passed him, he grabbed hold of her arm, and through her back. When he let her arm go, she was sent flying across the wooden floor. Coming to a sliding stop, she started to pull her upper body up, as he walked over to her.

"I have given you…."

"What is going on."

The sound of Morgana hitting and sliding across the floor, and drowned out any sound of merlin climbing the stairs and entering the room. While he took a further step into the room, Julius walked to face him, as Morgana pulled herself up.

"She was trying to get me to get rid of you once we have the egg." Morgana scoffed, and shook her head, but said nothing. "She wants the power of the dragons for herself. You know she would turn on me too when she has the chance."

Merlin wasn't looking at Julius, as he spoke and walked toward him, he kept his eyes on Morgana. She wasn't showing any sigh of giving anything away on her face.

"She is engaged to King Lot. With the power of the dragons, her magic, and a kingdom behind her. You know what she is capable off."

Blue eyes bore into green ones. Trying to find an answer, but finding none. All he saw was shock.

"She must be stopped!"

Merlin tore his eyes form Morgana. Lifted his arm quickly out in-front of him. His eyes then feel back on Morgana, just before they turned gold. Her eyes closed, as she waited for the force of his spell to hit her.

* * *

**I just wanted to make something clear, as I don't think I did a good job explaining it in the story. If you remember in the first part of the story. Morgana used magical persuasion to make Arthur forget that he saw her, looking like Gwen talking to Lancelot. That kind of magic, I think would be how the high priestesses are able to get the blood guard to be loyal to them. So Julius thinks that Merlin is magical under Morgana's control. This was also the only way I could think of getting the sort of nickname enchantress into the story. In the first part, since Gwaine calls Morgana princess as a nickname, I asked if there could be one for Merlin to call her. Ai-chiii came up with enchantress, a mix of witch and princess. So I finally got around using it. I hope you are still reading, thanks for the name. **

**I know that you maybe board of this by know, but I am sorry to say that I am going to keep mention it at the end of all chapters from a while. There has been one entry for the competition. That means that I need at least two more entries so that it can go ahead. It doesn't have to be directly linked to the story. So once again. **

**Fanart, any pictures of scenes form the story, or posters, manip anything. **

**Fanvid. Vids with the songs I have suggested. A trailer or an AU with a plot like the story. **

**Fanfic. Stories of what other characters are doing while events are going on in the story I have written. A POV of the characters during an event in the story. **

**Also the TV tropes page for the story is still up. So if anyone added to it and makes it into a real page, they can enter that in the competition. The link is on my profile page. **

**I really hope that you will think about entering, as I would love to see, read what you come up with. Also please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to up-date. I am going to keep my promise and not go into it all again. I have also started back at school so I have had a lot of work to get done. There will be more work over the next few weeks, so up-dates maybe slow for a while still. I did say this may happen, that is why I was hoping to be further alone with the story by now, but it didn't work out that way. Anyway thanks to the three people that have reviewed here are the responses. **

**LightningBolt21. Sorry I never reviewed your story, I didn't have time to read it when you posted it, then when I went back to read it, it was deleted. I'm sure it was great, and when you have the time you should give it another go. I never thought of that, they are a lot alike. I really liked getting to write Morgause into the story again, I never got to use her much before. **

**Dawn Ruthless. Thank you, I like to think that it is getting bigger and better as it goes on. I don't think your ideas were wrong. He did seem to be keeping an eye on the key. I think if he didn't like she said need magic to get the egg he would have stolen it. He did think they were close, that she had control over him, that could be a description of a relationship. **

**Ai-chiii. Thank you for the review. I hope your studies are going well. Thanks, his is the character I worry about the most, he is difficult to write. For me anyway. You should be proud, it was a great idea. It may just be used again at some point. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. **

**I would also ask, that you listen to more by Tyrone wells, at the last part of the story. I don't think I am giving much away, when I say, listen to it when the egg is hatched. It is meant to be form Merlin's POV. About how he feels about his destiny and how having brought forth the new dragon he starts to see the importance of the future, for magic. I hope that makes sense. Thank you .**

* * *

Julius watched as Morgana was frown back, hitting against the stone wall. She fell like a heap of rags onto the hard wooden floor. With an open mouth he turned his head slowly to look at Merlin. He met his eyes, and they were cold. No emotion I the at all. "You."

"I was born with it."

He voice sounded like a different person the person the con man had met a few hours ago. With Julius's eyes still on him he, Merlin walked into the room. He seemed to Julius to be taller than he had before. As Merlin reached the other man, he pulled his half of the key form his pocket. While he handed it to Julius he kept his cold eyes locked on Morgana. Apart from the faint rise and fall of her shoulder, as she breathed in and out, she made no movement, no sign of life

"The egg is in a room at the top of those stairs." He gestured with his head to the stairs they had walked up to get here. "You get the egg." He walked past him, towards the human heap. "I'll deal with her." Julius took one last look around the room, then turned to leave. With his face hidden, a smirk crossed it.

Merlin slowly and carefully walked across the room. The wooden floor creaked with each step he took. When he was standing in-front of her, he crotched down. Balancing on the balls of his feet, he reached out to shack her shoulder. Morgana lay on her side, facing away from him. Her eyes were twitching a little, so he left her to come to on her own. He took his eyes off her for a second, in that second, her eyes shot open, and she let out a faint yell of pain, as she tried to pull herself up.

"Morgana…" Merlin moved from balancing on the balls of his feet, to resting on his knees, for more stability, as he tried to help her sit up.

She just shook off his attempts at help. "You idiot."

"What….."

"I think you broke a rib." Her worlds came out through a thinly veiled tone of pain. "You were only meant to knock be over….." She stopped talking, as she wrapped her right arm around her left side. With gritted teeth she pulled herself up in one, as quick as she could manage movement. Merlin moved back giving her room, then pulled himself up too. She tried to move a step back, but a sharp pain shooting down her whole left side stopped her very quickly.

They had had this all planned out so well, there was very little that could go wrong, and it had all worked out so well, up to this point. Now it could all be ruined. Merlin had used Morgana tripping over as an opportunity to steal Julius's part of the key, while they helped her to her feet. Getting their first sight of the tower, gave him the perfect amount of time to copy it, and then place the fake key part back in his pocket. Morgana knew he would try and get her to work with him as he had done, she hadn't expected him to know as much as he did though. Merlin had gained his trust, and just sent him off the wrong way. All they had to do now was get the real egg, keep Julius from it and get out before the tower crumbled to the ground. Which Merlin knew would happen once the egg was removed, he just kept that to himself. No matter how close they were now it could all be ruined, if Morgana wasn't able to get the egg and leave, before Julius found out what was going on.

Out of panic and fear that it could all fall apart, Merlin moved forwards, and quickly placed his hand were Morgana was holding her side, pushing her hand out of the way in the process. He uttered a simple healing spell. Morgana felt a warm feeling spreading from his hand through her whole body. Once it faded the pain came back. He was about to remove his hand, so she placed her hand over it, keeping it in place. In a low voice laced with pain, she spoke a different spell. He repeated her words, and this time when the warm feeling faded the pain was gone too.

Suddenly they both became aware of how close they were, and quickly moved apart. Merlin then reached into his pockets and pulled out the two real parts of the key. He handed them to Morgana, while looking past her, towards the door that lead up to the real room where the egg was kept.

"You get the egg, I'll keep him busy."

She gave a weak nod, as he turned and followed after Julius. Her right hand rested against her left side, as she too turned and walked way. Just after she pushed the door open, which took more effort than she had thought it would, she looked back at Merlin. He had threatened her before, but this was the first time that she really felt threatened by him, felt the sheer force of his power. It scared her a little that she could feel as slightly intimidated as she did, when he wasn't even threatening her.

The stairs she had to climb up were narrow and dark. She had to let go of her side so she could place both her hands on the walls on either side of her, to keep her from losing her footing. After what felt like countless stairs she reached the top. In-front of her was as ordinary wooden door with a gold plate in its centre. Pulling out the key parts form the pocket in her cloak, with shaking hands, she placed the parts into their places in the plate. The silence around her was broken, as the door slowly creaked open in-front of her.

The loud echoes of this boots hitting the stone steps as he run up them, drummed through the warlocks head. He reached the top of the stairs to find the door open in-front of him. He hadn't expected the fake keys to open the door, or for there to be two keyholes exactly the same. Feeling a little nervous, and for the first time, unsure about the plan, he reached out pushing the door open fully so he could enter the room.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the room. When he could take it in he looked around the room. It was similar to the main hall below, only the celling seemed to reach up even higher, making it hard to believe that they were at the very top of the tower, in the attic, not the main hall. Lowering his gaze from the celling to the area in-front of him, Merlin saw Julius standing with his back to him. He was so engrossed in what was in-front of him that he hadn't noticed Merlin entering. As he walked forward, as silently as he could, he saw what was keeping Julius so engrossed. He was slowly bending down in-front of a marble pedestal, on top of which was a large cream coloured round object.

His hands were shaking so much as he reached out to pick up the egg, in the back of his mind he worried when finally got it in his hands he would end up dropping it. This was what he had spent the last twenty years, maybe even more searching for. Everything he had done, every lie, double deal he had done was to get him to this point. Julius had only a basic knowledge of magic, but he was sure that he could feel the raw power coursing out from the dragon egg inches form his hands.

With a wide grin, and a faint laugh, his hands took hold of the egg. Slowly he lifted it up. In the split second that the egg was lifted barely even a centimetre off the pedestal, it crumbled into a million pieces. As the tiny fragments feel to the stone floor, they broke into even smaller pieces then seemed to evaporate into thin air. Like it had never been there to begin with.

The sound that escaped Julius's lips as the watched the egg crumble in his hands, was like nothing Merlin had ever heard before from a grown man. He thought the anguished screams that Morgana had made when she had found her sister near death, had been the most nerve shredding sound he would ever hear. While this came close, Morgana's screams were still worse. In an instant, as he finally became aware of Merlin's presence, Julius swung his head round to face him.

"You!"

His eyes wide and alert born into him as she pulled himself up. Merlin nodded, like before showing no emotion on his face.

"It was fake." Julius started to quickly storm over to him. His loud footsteps echoed throughout the room. "What do you think you are doing. Where is the egg, my egg where is it. You don't know what you are messing with." He was now half way towards Merlin.

"I'm the last Dragonlord."

Julius froze, his eyes ran over the man, no boy more like in-front of him. "That is impossible."

"No. you getting your hands on the last dragon egg, that is impossible."

A forced laugh escaped his mouth. "Why are you doing this. Think of the power we can have. You will no longer be at Arthur's beck and call. You will have power…"

"I already have power"

"But you could have more."

"M y power had brought me more pain than you could imagine. Why would I want anymore."

Julius was clearly getting frustrated. He was so close to what he had dedicated the better part of his life to finding, and this person was standing in his way. "You don't want to be like her, using your magic to gain power. Lowering yourself, selling yourself for the promise of more power. I understand that, but throwing it….."

"I'm not the one that is throwing their life away."

His laughter echoed throughout the hall. "You know, you may be right." Merlin's eyes squinted a little, as he watched the sudden change in the man in-front of him. "You maybe right my friend."

Once she pushed the door open, she entered the room. It was as dark as the staircase had been. There was though one bright shaft of light. A hole in the roof from which poured a pool of light that landed in the centre of the small room. In the centre of this bright shaft of light was an exact copy of what was in the main upper hall. A round cream object on a marble pedestal. The last dragon egg.

"Then don't throw any more of it away. Dragons are creatures of immense power, they shouldn't be chained up, used for humans benefit. They should be able to roam free."

Julius nodded his head along with Merlin, but as he went on he started to shack his head instead. "No, no. I'm not going to give up. Not now I've come so far, I'm so close." He reached into a hidden inner pocket on the left of his jacket. He pulled out a long, narrow and very sharp looking dagger. Slowly he lifted it, so it was only an inch form Merlin's throat. "You are not going to stand in my way, no one is."

Morgana's boots created a loud echo as she crossed over the stone floor. It seemed like time was slowing down the closer she was getting to the egg. She hadn't expected it, but she felt a strong feeling of raw power in the room. It was the strongest power she had ever felt. She had up till now believed that the feeling of magic at the isle of the blessed was the strongest feeling of raw magical power in all of Albion, but she now knew she was wrong. She now felt that she had greatly underestimated the sheer power of the dragons.

Merlin looked past the dagger, right at Julius. He looked totally unfazed by the deadly weapon inches from his exposed throat. "Make it quick."

Julius grinned, as he tilted the dagger a few inches to the left. Ready to make the cutting sweep.

In that split second, Merlin's eyes glowed gold, and Julius was sent back, crashing into the marble pedestal.

Morgana ignored the ache on her left side, as she reached out her hands to take hold of the egg. The hint of a smile crossed her face, as she held the egg in her hands. There was a warmth that radiated from it, through her hands, through her whole hold. She thought she could feel a faint beating sound form the egg, but didn't have time to focus on it for long, as the whole tower started to shack violently.

Quickly she hid the dragon egg in the pocket of her cloak. With a deep breath, she spoke under her breath and then it was hard to tell what was part of the tower crumbling into rubble, or her magic carrying her and the egg away.

Merlin quickly looked over the room, trying to see what areas were going to fall first. His eyes finally landed on Julius, who was trying to pulling himself to his feet, but was forced back down again, with the force of the tower shacking.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Julius on his third attempt had made it to his feet. He looked over at Merlin, as pieces of the roof fell down in-between them. He just stood there, the hint of a smirk on his face.

He kept his teeth clenched, so the hysterical laughter never escaped his lips. He didn't know why, but all he could do now was want to let put a loud, uncontrolled laugh. Something about wasting the best years of his life for this, only for it to slip away from him like sand through his fingertips, just when he was at his closet to getting what he wanted, had it, in a way in his hands. The irony of the sheer number of people that he had lied to, used to get this far, and it was him in the end that was manipulated, conned. All of these things, not to anyone else, but to him these things were so very ,very funny.

"Julius!" Merlin shouted over the crumpling pieces of stone. He moved his hand up a little to reach out to him, but was forced to lowered it quickly as a piece of the roof fell a few inches in-front of him. "There's still time."

"Not for me."

Merlin saw his mouth move, but he couldn't hear his last words. His eyes met his for a second, and there was a look in them that he had only seen in one person. It was a look of acceptance with the situation, making peace with it. He called out his name one more time, but the falling roof made it hard for him to see him anymore. The rising dust clouded everything, till he could no longer see anything.

From the spot where they had first seen the tower, Morgana stood watching it fall to the ground. She thought she had seen this all before in her dreams, but there was something different about it, it didn't look the same. As the last pieces of the tower fell to the ground, she felt the earth shack under her. Holing out her left hand she steadied herself, while placing a hand over the hidden egg with the other. She kept looking that the remains of the tower not sure what she should do now. Her mind was racing through so many thoughts that she never noticed him walking up behind her.

As he got closer to her, he noticed she was shacking a little. He cleared him throat, before call her name. When she spun round to face him, he almost thought he saw a flash of relief cross her eyes, but that was impossible.

"Where's Julius."

Merlin didn't say anything, he didn't have to. The look on his face said it all more clearly than any words could ever do. She nodded in understanding, before quickly taking out the last dragon egg from her cloak, and handing it to the last dragonlord.

When he took the dragon egg into his hands, he felt its power, warmth, and the beating sound almost stronger than Morgana had. Despite all that had just happened, the guilt he felt, he couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face. With his eyes locked onto the egg he carried it over to large rock that was a few feet away.

Placing it gentle down on top of the rock, he lifted his head, and spoke out loudly in a voice that boom out into the cold afternoon air. Morgana was for the second time taken by surprise by his power. A feeling of jealousy stared to grow a little in the bit of her stomach.

The winded picked up, the smaller trees near them looked like they were about to be pulled out by their roots. They watched, shielded their eyes form the dirt that had been blown up, as the great dragon landed on the earth in-front of them.

"I'm pleased that you have kept your promise, but why have you brought her here."

His large eyes burned onto Morgana, but impressively she held her ground. Showed no sign of being intimidated. "That is no way to speak to a lady. One of your age should know better."

Merlin took a step forward. "I needed her help. If it wasn't for her…."

"You would have found a way to retrieve the egg. You still fail to heed my words."

"I thought I was meant to be the force that can help bring about the golden age of Camelot." Morgana never could stop rising to the beat when she was provoked.

"It can also go the other way."

"Then you might want to keep me on your side." She glanced in Merlin's direction now. "You might have wanted to have done that from the start. Saved us all so much pain."

Kilgharrah, opened his mouth the speak again, but Merlin spoke first. "Enough! The past is not important now, it has been and gone. This is about the future, that is what we have to focus on." He now turned all of his attention to Kilgharrah. "When will it hatch."

"When you, as the last dragonlord name them."

Merlin nodded. Turning back to the egg, he let his mind go blank. When his mouth opened, he spoke one word. "Aithusa."

The egg shook, and began to crack. When it fell away, a small, beautiful white baby dragon was standing on the rock. Their large eyes darting all around them, taking in the world for the first time. Shoots of laughter escaped Merlin's lips, and he felt tears building up a little in his eyes, at the sight before him.

There had been so much that had happened since he first met the great dragon. For all of that though, he still felt that he was really no closer to achieving his destiny. He knew it was all going to be worth it in the end, it had to be. He was going to make sure of that, he wasn't going to let all of this have been for nothing. His father, Freya, that was not going to be for nothing. He would die before he let it be for nothing. Though this was the first time that he had seen a real sign of the change, golden age, that was promised to him.

It hit her like a suden blow she never saw coming. It was a feeling she had all but forgotten, hope. The baby dragon, had met her eye, and it that moment she felt its power. Not its power as a dragon, but its power as a symbol for the future, for hope. It was so powerfully it even brought a faint smile to her face.

"The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land you will build together."

In silence Merlin and Morgana walked back the way they had come, they had only walked for about half an hour, when they came to the point where they would go their separate ways. Morgana stood, her gaze burning into Merlin, till he reached into his pocket and pulled out what she wanted. Holding out her hand, he placed the bronze band, of eth strong into the palm of her hand.

"I should have none, Gwen wears her engagement ring on a string too." He watched Morgana's eyes widen at this, as she tied the string around her neck. "It answers my questions too. Where you've been, why, where you got that scare….."

"That wasn't him!" regretting her outburst, Morgana turned to walk away.

"Morgana…" She didn't stop, or turn and face him. "Is power that…."

"Don't think you understand me." She had now turned her head to face him.

He nodded slightly. "Your right. The person I knew, understood better than anyone. They would never lower themselves to gain personal power. They had to much pride for that."

She was now turned fully towards him. "What makes you think I don't love him."

"Because you have feelings for Gwaine."

Not able to come up with a comeback for that, she shook her head. "You have no right to lecture me on pride. You who bows and stoops every day, for someone that you can never really trust your true self to. How lies to everyone. Tell me, how many people have you watched die, knowing you could save them, but didn't because then people would know what you really are. Your father…..Freya."

Merlin was normally a very patient, restrained person, but there was only so far he could be pushed. Using two of eth people who had had the biggest impact on him, that he cared about like that, that was to much. He took large strides towards her, when he reached her he tightly grabbed hold of her arm.

"Don't you ever talk about them." His voce was as cold and harsh as ice, but burned with pure hate.

With one quick, strong pull, she freed her arm. Their eyes were locked on each other's. Time seemed to drag on. The anger, hurt and pain could be felt on the air around them.

"I truly pity you. I maybe alone, but at least I'm not hiding who I am. Do you even remember what the real you was like."

"Funny, I pity you. It seems to me my lady, that you are hiding your true self too."

If she had not been stung by his word, and trying to hide it, as she turned and walked away. Then she would have noticed that her words had stung him too, and he was also trying to hide it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; I hope that you liked it. I know that I must have gotten a lot wrong about the place the egg was kept, and the key things. Sorry for that, I tried to use all the things that I knew about it. As I plan to do at the end of each chapter from now on, I will remind everyone about the competition. I won't go over all the details again, they are in the notes for the last two chapters if you wanted to read them over. There is still only one entry, so two more at the very least are needed to be able to go ahead. So I hope if you are interested you will enter. **

**I would also, if you have time love to hear what you think of the story. So please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, thanks for reading. I'm sorry that is had taken me so long to up-date. I said I wasn't going to go into a big thing again, and I don't intend to, I just feel that I should ****explain. I have had a few pieces of work to get done for school. I also wanted to see some of the new season, so I knew what I was going to do with some parts of the story. It also was to do with all of what I talked about before. I know that it is very sa****d and pathetic. It is just that from the point that Agravaine comes into the story that was when the story as I planned it kicks off. What went on from then is the stuff that I wanted to get to. I know how I am going to end the story, as sad as it is, I am**** writing to share it with people, hear what they think. It I guess it is a coincidence, that as the story, as I see it gets going, that is the point that people stop reading and reviewing. It is my fault for taking too long to get to the interesting stuff,**** dragging it all out. I really don't want to seem like I am trying to get people to maybe feel guilty, and then review. I don't want that, if you don't want to then don't. It is up to you, do what you want. I am only saying this, to explain why it has take****n so long to up-date. The simple thing is that, I will up-date at some point, as I do plan to finish the story. How long that will take is up to you. I know it's sad, but I don't want to write something, and have no one read it. Therefore, the higher the n****umber of reviews, people reading, the lower the number of days between chapters. Again only review if you want. **

**LightningBolt21. It wasn't really much of a cliff-hanger, but I tired. They do make a good team, but are fairly odd. You're not a nag, sorry it took so long. **

**Ai-chiii. Hope it all goes well for you. You should be proud it is a great nickname. Though I don't think I used it that well. I have never really been on tumblr; I would have no idea what to do. So if you want to do anything with the story there, then go ahead. Use it how you want. Thanks if you do. They will always have angst. **

**Dawn Ruthless. Thank you. I liked that part too. I did worry that I was giving Morgana the best lines. Then I saw an interview with the actress who plays her, she said that bad girls get all the best lines. So I don't feel bad about it anymore. **

**One more thing. There is a link on my profile to the dress that Morgana is wearing. It is under dark blue.**

The king walked through his large stone corridors. The echo of his footsteps on the stone floor drummed in his head. A cold wind blew around him, as he pulled his long jacket around him. Lifting up his hands he pushed the wooden door open to his private study. A wave of warmth hit him as he stepped into the room. The fur trim on his long coat trailed across the stone floor as he walked over to the fireplace. Where a large fire burden, casting a warm glow over the room. Two large wooden chairs stood facing each other in-front if the fire. The one closest to him he could only see the back off.

As he got closer, and tilted his head, he saw a pale, thin hand resting on the arm of the chair. The hand wore a simple bronze band on the ring finger. With a crocked smile he reached out to take hold on the hand, then lifted it up. As he pressed his lips to the pale skin, the face of its owner turned to face the king. A crocked smile now on her face too.

"My lord."

"My lady." He lowered her hand back down to the arm of the chair. "I trust your trip was successful."

"I n a way." Her smile now turned to a smirk. "Just not in the way I expected."

King Lot stepped backwards, edging towards the opposite chair. His dark brown eyes met hers, then slowly moved down, taking her all in. Her long black hair was pulled loosely back into a short of bun at the back of her neck. Across her forehead was a thin bronze headdress, matching her ring. Her dress was dark blue, the colour of the kingdom. It had pieces of detail worked into it, but he didn't notice much of that. She was as beautiful as people had told him, as she had been when he first met her just over two years ago.

"How have things been here."

"Nothing of any interest. Tell me of your trip." He had now let himself sink into his chair.

"It was …interesting."

He let out a faint laugh as he leaned forward. "I think we can drop the formalities now."

She smiled a little and turned her face away so he wouldn't see that her smile did not reach her eyes. "Things didn't go as I expected." She turned back to face him. "But it was not a wasted trip."

"So you have found another way to bring down Camelot."

"I told you. It is not about destroying Camelot. What would that achieve, it is about revenge."

Slowly he pulled himself up and walked back over to her. Leaning down, he place his hands on the arms of the chair. His head was now mere inches from her face. "Morgana….."

"Do not treat me like I am losing my mind." As she spoke she pulled herself up, forcing him to step back. Her voice was now more gentle. "I understand you want….."

"Don't treat me like a child." He turned away from her.

Though he was five years older than her, he was so used to being treated like a child by his family that he feared it from everyone. He looked so much like his cousin Cenred. The major difference she saw in the two was Lot's eyes while darker, where softer.

With a sigh she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't marry you." Slowly he turned his head to face her. "You now it would never work."

Saying these words had come to her mind on her journey back. Though she didn't know if she would say them. She didn't really know what had made her say them, they just came out.

"We have both lost family because of Uther, and his golden son. We both want to see them pay for that what they have done. How is the two of us working together to achieve that not going to work."

"Firstly it takes more than a mutual desire to hurt someone to make a marriage work. Secondly, we would only lose if we attacked Camelot."

With every word she spoke her hatred grew. Any move she, they made against Camelot would only end in defeat for them. Fate was on Arthur's side not hers, not till that changed could she mount a real attack. Till then she had to bide her time. Lot had saved her life. If he hadn't showed up when he did, she would have ran out of the tower and ended up collapsing in the snow, where she would have died a cold, lonely death. She owed him, that was why she had to do this. He was a good man, she could tell that. She could also see how he changed when they talked about Camelot, revenge. He was like a different person. In the back of her mind she knew that that must have been the way that the people that had once cared about her, if they ever had, had seen her when she returned to Camelot the first time. The idea of being on her own again pained her, but an urge to save him. Keep him from going down the same dark bath she had was stronger. She already felt guilty that she let him think Camelot was responsible for his Cousin's death.

"You can't know that for sure." He almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

"No, I can't. I do know that they have something on their side we don't."

He gently lifted his arms to rest on her shoulders. "What is that."

She knew he would ask that, knew what she would say in response, but know the words took a while to come. It was a light hold he had on her, but even that light touch form someone that she could trust, meant so much to her.

"Fate." Out of frustration he let go of her, pushing her ever so lightly back. "Lot…once that changes…." He had turned his back on her, so she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then we will have our revenge."

She felt him let out a deep breath, before placing his hand on top of hers. "Well, we'll have to wait then."

She pulled her hand lightly from his hold. "Yes, we will…"

Before she could say more, he had spun round to face her. "Then nothing has to change."

"I don't love you, and nor do you love me." She say he was about to protest, but it would just be a lie, so she went on. "You know it's the truth. We are just using each other." Again she say him about to talk. "It's ok."

"Morgana think of what we can achieve." She nodded her head. "We can do it together."

There was a real danger that tears were about to fall. "Don't….it would never work." Her eyes blinked shut for a second, and she felt his hand on the side of her face. For a second she enjoyed the warm of human contact. Then she lifted her hand, and pushed his hand away. "Don't fool yourself, it is hopeless." She clenched her hands as she walked over to the fire place. "Why can't you just let it go."

"Your one to talk."

"I have learned to be patient. Six months in a cell will do that to a person."

A smirk crossed his face, as he nodded his head. "So that is what this is about. It's because I won't…."

"No!" she should have let him think that, but she couldn't. Couldn't let him think that she was going back on their alliance because he refused to have the man that help keep her captive killed. He couldn't lose that, that fairness. Even she did not truly blame him for his part in her imprisonment.

"Then what."

With a frustrated sigh she turned to face him. "I will not have you turn into your cousin, into me."

"What."

"I have let myself be driven my revenge. It is all I have. You, there is still love in you." Lifting her hand she touched his check. "You are a good man, a good king. Infinity better than Uther, and Cenred. Concentrate on ruling your kingdom, doing what is best for your people. Don't concern yourself with revenge."

"That's good advice, what don't you take it yourself."

A joint faint laugh echoed around the room. "What can I say I never learn." While she spoke she slipped her engagement ring off her finger. Taking his hand in hers, she placed it in the palm of his hand before closing his hand around it. She was about to move away, but he placed his hand on top of hers. Then he lowered his head and lead in towards her. Their lips touched for a brief second, before she lowered her head, and walked way.

Just as she opened the door, he spoke up. "I think you should give him time, before you go to visit."

With her hand on the door frame she turned her head to face him. Understanding what he was really saying. "I will don't worry, it will still be a surprise won't it."

"Yes, of course."

"Good….thank you. Not that it will matter much, but I hope you will still think of me as an Allie."

"Of course my lady."

Quickly before she could say anything else, change her mind, she left the room. With her hand on the wall for support, she took a minute to steady herself before she moved on. The magnitude of what she had just done hit her. He had been her only Allie and she had walked away, and why, because of Merlin. What he had said to her, about hiding. It got to her, he was right. If she went through with this revenge thing now, what would it achieve, nothing. This time she would also be dragging another kingdom down with her. There may come a day when that would not bother her, but it was not now. Pushing herself off the wall she walked on. In her mind now she was making planes for her visit, it was long overdue.

Morgana's return to her temporary home, had been quiet and without any notice being made of her . She had slipped in through the back down without being seen. Merlin had hoped to have the same. It was late, and the corridors were the kind of quiet that he could hear his footsteps thundering around him, even as she tried to walk as quietly as possible. He could finally see the door to his room a few feet away from him. Letting out a breath he felt himself relax a little.

"Well, you seem to be able to walk in a straight line."

Merlin spun round to see Prince Arthur walking towards him. "Yes, um….what."

"Though you have lost the ability to form a sentence."

"What…."

"Well this is what happens when you spend three days in the tavern."

"What….no I didn't…I was…I um…."

"Relax. I know where you were."

Merlin's mind was now racing with more questions, but like before he could only seem to get one world out. "What…"

"Maybe you did spend three days in the tavern." Merlin didn't say anything, his eyes just widened as he tried to think of what to say. "I take it you didn't find her."

"Her."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Morgana." If it was possible Merlin was even more confused. "It's ok. If I could have I would have gone." Merlin gave a nod., feeling a little relieved. "Gwaine was fine either way." He looked like his next words were hard to say. "You have good instincts…you may not be as useless as you look." He patted him on the shoulder, before he walk passed him to his chambers.

Though he once again felt himself relax, his mind was still racing. After a slight shack of his head, he pushed the door to his room open. Gaius was sitting at the bench when Merlin entered, but pulled himself up when he saw him. Merlin saw him about to speak, so he spoke first.

"The tavern!"

The snow fall was starting to slow down, as Urien the lord in charge of the garrison tower of Essetir made his way to his chamber. The tower was uncommonly quiet, it made him feel rather uncomfortable, like he was being watched. Giving a quick glance along the corridor, he pushed the door to his chambers open. He did this while making as much noise as he could. Like the corridor he glanced around his dark chamber, before entering. He turned his back on the room, as he made sure his long coat didn't get caught in the door when he closed it shut. Taking a minute, he leaned against the door, before walking over to the candle on the table by the opposite wall.

As he walked across the room, the feeling that he was being watched grew stronger. Turing round slowly he looked over at his desk and chair. The chair was turned the wrong way, with its back to him. Feeling a little confident, he took a few large strides towards the chair. In one quick move he took hold of the back of the chair and spun it round.

It was lighter than he expected. His unnecessary strength cased it to topple over onto the floor. The crash that echoed through the room from the wood hitting stone, caused his heart to jump up into his throat.

His heart only just started to slow down when he heard then a noise behind him. He only managed to turn his head round a little. He saw a figure walking towards him through the darkness. He could not make out any features, as they stood in the darkness. They lifted up their right arm, and he was sure he saw two small flashes of warm light in the darkness.

His body was spun round without his control. The figure took a step into the light that poured into the room through the window. They had a hood pulled over there head, but in the faint light he could make out the lower half of their face. He wanted to yell out, but no sound came out. The figures lip curled into an evil smile.

"Hello my lord. I trust you were expecting me."

With the free hand that was not straightened out holding him in place, the hood was pulled down. "Lady Morgana."

"You recognise me. I would have thought that would be heard, seeing as I'm not lying on a stone cell floor, drugged on sleeping drafts."

He tried to move, but couldn't. "I had nothing to do with any of….."

"You let them keep me here, that is enough."

"I had no choice."

As Morgana walked over to him, she pulled out a dagger with her left hand from the belt around her waist. Which when she reached him, she lifted to his throat. "Now, we both know that is a lie."

Running the dagger lightly across his throat, but not drawing blood she walked past him. Pulling the chair back up, she sat in it, with one leg crossed over the other. In a clear voice she spoke in the old langue, before lowering her hand that held him. He tried to move again, but found he still couldn't. She had just switched one form of holding him for another.

"You are a pathetic, snivelling coward. You can't help that. So I don't blame you."

"I….."

Pressing her index finger to her lips. She silenced him. "All I need form you is the answers to a few questions." She leaned back further into the chair, and picked up an apple form the plate of food on the desk. With her dagger she pealed the skin.

"There is nothing I can tell you."

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself." She paused to eat the piece of apple she had cut. "Now we'll start with an easy one. I know that it was a woman that has some magic knowledge and ability, and a man who was referred to as a sort of king. What I don't know is exactly who they are, and were they are. So tell me all you know."

"I already told you I don't know any more than you. She wore a grey cloak all the time, I never saw her face…..but I saw her hands, her voice, it seemed older than it should be. He… I don't know…."

"Ok, calm yourself. You can't be blamed for being a stupid fool either." Placing the apple back on the desk, she leaned forward. "Now for the next question. What did they do with the bracelet I wore."

"What Bracelet, I don't…"

"She knows about magic. Knows that it was a healing bracelet. That by taking if from me it would make the drafts more effective." She know pulled herself to her feet. "Now where is it."

"I don't know."

Her hands clenched so tightly that her whole arm started to shack. Her eyes flashed gold, as a fire burst to life in the fireplace. Her hand was once again raised into the air, and Urien was sent hurtling towards the fire. The wind was knocked out of him, so he couldn't let out even a faint yell. His body came to a sudden stop when his face was mere inches form the roaring fire.

"If you want this to be over quickly, you can take in deep breaths of the smoke, or you can answer my question."

"I don't …..Know, I have no…."

"Now don't waste the clear air you have, answer the question."

"I think…maybe. I don't know I think she… wore a bracelet, it was silver…"

A frustrated yell escaped the witch's lips, and she pulled her arm back, throwing Urien back against the far wall. A cold smirk crossed her face, as she looked on the body on the ground. She didn't bother to check if he was still breathing. She pulled her hood up, and left the room.

The corridor was empty, but when she made it to the next floor she had to hide behind a pillar, as a guard walked towards her. Once he passed, she stepped back out into the corridor. She had only taken a few steps, when a loud sound echoed all around her. The warning bell had been pulled. It seemed he had been breathing after all, she had been too soft. A mistake she would not make again.

The warning bell, drowned out all other noise. The first knowledge she had of the guard's presence behind her was his sword slicing into her right side. A faint yell escaped her, as she turned her upper body round to face him. Her eyes flashed and he was sent back against the wall. A sound of pain came from her lips, as she took her hand away from her side. Seeing blood on her hand, she transported herself out of the tower.

Turing round as the cold wind blew around her, she looked at the tower form her position on top of a small hill. Everything was spinning around her, her legs were threating to give way. Holding onto her side, she lifted her free hand. In a low, breathing voice she spoke an enchantment.

As her hand fell to her side, she watched for a few seconds, as the tower crumbled and fell to the ground. Just like in her dream. A breath, left her month, as she smiled. Then she sunk onto her knees in the snow. For a few seconds she was able to hold her upper body up, then it became impossible. Her eyes shut, and she fell into the snow.

A warm gust of wind washed over her. All of her pain, coldness seemed to drop away. Her eyes started to blink open, till they could finally focus. It was hard to see clearly at first as her white skin faded into the snow around her. Pushing her upper body up, a smile spread across her face.

"Aithusa."

Her voice faded into the wind, as the baby dragon flapped her wings, and took off into the sky. Morgana watched her till she could no longer see her.

After a few seconds, she forced herself to stand up. As she did she looked down onto the remains of the fallen tower. Her warm, awestruck smile turned into a smirk.

"Morgana…."

Quickly she turned round to face the voice, her hand raised, ready to strike. When she saw the person walking towards her, she lowered it. "Mordred…"

The look of shock and confusion didn't leave her face, till he reached her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was worried for you." Slowly she lifted her hands to rest on his back. "I have been looking for you for almost four months."

Her body tensed up. With as much force as she could, she pushed him away from her. "Four months."

"Morgana."

"I have been gone for a year, six months of that I spent in a cell, and you have been looking for me for only four months."

"Please.." he tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"What good are you…."

"Calm yourself…." He was interrupted by a slap across the face. When he could focus again he looked at her. Her face looked completely drained. "I'm sorry, I…."

"No." she quickly place her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." Her voice was so low it was almost drowned out by the wind around them. Lifting her hand she touched his red check. Her eyes turned gold, as a warm feeling spread through his body.

"It's ok. You have been though a terrible ordeal."

She lowered her arms, but made no other movement. Placing an arm around her shoulder, he moved her forward, back the way he had come.

As they walked slowly through the snow, towards the two men from the druid camp that came with him to find her. Mordred felt like he no longer knew the person next to him. He had seen how she had changed from the sweet caring lady, to a bitter person out of revenge. This was different, even back then there had been the hint of her old self. Now though she was a shell. Her skin was ice cold, and he knew that was not just because of the weather. Deep down she scared him a little.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. If you want to I would love to know what you think. I just wanted to point out that the last part with Morgana takes place a few weeks after he talk with Lot. That gives Aithusa time to grow up enough to heal her, like in the show. Also Urien, is the name of Morgan le Fay's husband in the legend. I was going to us that name for the bandit king that had her help captive, but I figured the show would give him name, so I'll that one. I just hope it's not the same one, that would be odd. **

**Also the next chapter, like this week's episode will not have Morgana in it. Like I said I wanted to try and work the other characters in to. So the basic plot is the knight finding out about Arthur and Gwen's e****ngagement. Any idea that was giving to be by a reader. I have an idea of what will happen, but if anyone had any of their own I would love to hear them. **

**Also I would like to remind everyone that there is still only one entry for the competition. All of t****he information about this is in the notes in chapters 6 and 7. I really do hope that this idea works out. I would love to see what stuff you guys come up with. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying the story. Once again thank you to all that reviewed and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to up-date again. I did say that how often the story is up-dated is up to all of you. So from the fact that there are very few people reading and reviewing I can tell that not very many people are interested in the story. So I don't think that many people are going to care about me apologising, so I'll get on with the story, after the responses. **

**LightningBolt21. I quite like it, but there are thing that annoy me, I won't go into a rant. Mainly it is Morgana being the scapegoat for everything bad, like she wanted to be this way, and Merlin being to blame for a lot of the problems that are going on, and never getting called out on it. That part with Uther is an example of what I don't like in the show. The stuff about even when he was king there was magic at the heart of Camelot, um no, even before that. His daughter has magic; he already knows there was magic in Camelot, in his family. It's not all about you mate. Also morgana never got mentioned, you think Uther would have something to say about his children trying to kill each other. That Arthur would think you know what, he wasn't that great maybe Morgana has a point. Also Mordred I was looking forward to seeing, but what they made him do, just to keep Merlin's secret. I am so getting tired of that. That was why I had Morgana find out as soon as I could. I said I wasn't going to rant, and I kind of did, sorry. **

**Serenityskywalker. Sorry I didn't up-date sooner. I really hate how people forget that she has a right to the throne, even though she is now called Morgana Pendragon. Especially in the newest episode, that really annoyed me. This is not a democracy, it's a monarchy, you can't pick who you want to be king or queen. Sorry for the rant. King Lot will be back; she will always have a close relationship with Gwaine no matter what, and will have lots of drama with Merlin. I believe after all she has done, given up for what she believes in, she deceivers to get some happiness. That doesn't mean I agree with all she has done, and she'll get a free pass. I don't think anyone should get away with hurting people on purpose. Her family will be dealt with at some point as well. **

**Dawn Ruthless. They really are the most interesting, to watch and write. Ones were you can understand why they are that way are even better. She is very pretty. I have long dark hair, and I want to do it like hers, but I can't get it right. **

**chronos the cookie thief. Sorry to be misleading. Yes in a way it is. The story was going to be one big story at first, then I got to like chapter twenty and realised that it was going to be around one hundred and fifty chapters. That seemed a lot to expect people to read and follow. So I split it up into three parts of fifty chapters. There will be Merlin, Morgana but I am kind of building up to it. The next arc will have a lot of them, and towards the end. It won't be till the next part that it will be more developed. I hope this doesn't put you off and you'll keep reading.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, though it gave little warmth. The trees in a few weeks if not sooner were going to start to lose there leafs. Autumn was coming. Not the best time to be going on a picnic, but it was a very special day. Prince Arthur had been engaged to Gwen of one year now. To celebrate he was taking her on a picnic to celebrate, just like they had done almost two years ago. That outing had not ended the way either of them would have expected, but there was no danger of that happening this time. At least they both hoped that was the case. Precautions had been taken to stop that from happening. They had learned a long time ago, though personal experience never to take things for granted, and also to expect the unexpected. Nothing even seemed to plan out the way you expected it would. Their lives and the lives of the people close to them was a clear illustration of this fact.

"Aren't you impressed I remembered."

"You know arrogance and self-promotion are your least attractive qualities, Arthur Pendragon." Gwen smiled, and tilted her head way from him.

The trail thy road along was getting less easy to follow, letting them know they were getting close. "And what would my most attractive qualities be, my lady."

Gwen continued to keep her head turned from him, so he couldn't see her face blushing, as she tried not to laugh. "To many to count my lord." Glancing in Arthur's direction, she saw him grinning brightly. "Though one is not your memory."

"What are you talking about"

"Merlin had to remind you."

"No he didn't. I…." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't believe him. "Did he tell you."

"No of course not. I know you well enough by now." With a grin, she urged her horse on forward.

Upon reaching the clearing where they were to have their picnic, Gwen pulled her horse to a stop, and moved to demount. Before she could, Arthur was by her side, reaching out a hand to help her. Holding her head up high, trying to act like she had seen Morgana act with the men that had tried to court her, she took his hand. Once her feet touched the ground and her eyes met his, her act broke, and her face fell into the more natural smile.

Arthur quickly moved into action, unpacking the items they had packed. Setting it all out under the shade of a tree. Gwen was not allowed to do anything to help. Once he had first spread the blanket out on the ground, she was made to sit on it, while he arranged the picnic around her. When he finally sat down he looked very proud of himself.

"It looks lovely." Arthur gave a nod. "Merlin did a wonderful job packing all of this."

Arthur gave another nod, before pulling himself up. "Maybe you would rather have Merlin's company as-well."

Though she knew deep down he was over reacting, trying to be funny she still worried a little. Reaching out she took hold of his hand. "Arthur…." Giving a sharp tug to pull him back, she caused him to fall to his knees by her side. As he went limp and let her pull him down to her. His lips crashed down onto hers. As they pulled apart both fought back the laughter once again that rose up.

"That is something I can do without Merlin's help I trust."

"I would say so, and hope so." Arthur moved to sit upright. "I didn't mean to imply….. I just….it he… just that he works hard and….."

She was silenced with a second crashing of his lips on hers. "That caring, humility of yours is one of your best qualities." He watched her as she looked away from him, tucking a strained of hair behind her hair, while a deep pink colour coming to her checks. She looked so beautiful, he could never understand how someone so kind and beautiful could exist, and be so humble about it. Though he wished she could see how beautiful she was, he loved the little blush that rushed to her face when he gave her a complement.

For the next few minutes they picked at the food they had brought with them. Simply enjoy the others presence. They didn't feel the need to fill every second between them with small, unimportant talk. Their relationship had always been made up of fleeting glances, and hurried words, with a secret meaning. They had learned to read the other, communicate without the need for so many words.

Gwen reached out to pick up a grape with her right hand. Her gold ring, that for the next few hours she could wear on her right ring finger, where it belonged, rather than on a string around her neck, caught the sun light. This light went into Arthurs eyes. He watched the source as Gwen lifted the grape to her mouth. Taking hold of her hand before is reached her mouth; he moved it to his lips, where he kissed the ring.

"I'm sorry…"

She quickly pulled her hand from him. "Let's not talk about that."

"It is hard to ignore." While he spoke Gwen placed the grape in her mouth and chewed it. "It is the reason we are here."

"Arthur, please." Gwen moved slight closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I understand. Let's just enjoy our time together."

"Because who knows when we will get the chance again." His head feel to face the ground.

His future wives hand touched his check. Lifting his head up to look at her. "This is not you. Feeling sorry for yourself."

"I should never have asked you, not when it was something I can't give you."

"Don't say that. I understand, we just have to be patient." He tried to move his head away, but she pulled it back. "I understand, and that Arthur, is one of your best qualities. Your loyalty and sense of duty."

Lifting his hand to cover hers, he looked her in the eyes. "I wish you didn't understand. That you would get angry with me, yell throw things. Then I won't feel so bad about leading you on."

"Do you want to marry me."

"Yes of course I do." He placed his hand on the right side of her face. "I would marry you right now if I could."

"Then you're not leading me on, and I would marry right here and now if we could too." Moving his hand back from her check to the back of her head Arthur pulled her into a tight embrace.

A few seconds later, while still in an embrace, Arthur heard something in the distance. Slowly he pulled away from Gwen. Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet with him. He walked over to the tied up horses, and pulled out his sword. With his other hand he gentle moved Gwen further behind him. The sound grew louder, till a group of five horses burst through the foliage and entered the clearing.

Just a second later from almost the opposite direction a sixth figure burst into the clearing. They were on Foot and looked a little tired. "Arthur…I saw…" It was then the he noticed the five figures in the clearing he had not been expecting.

"Yes Merlin." Arthur said as he turned to face his man servant, while returning his sword to its holder. "Was it a group of knights that you saw." He tilted his head in the direction of the five knights of their horses. "What a coincidence. I saw them too."

The five Knights of the Round Table looked amounts themselves as they smirked and laughed a little under their breath. Leon was the first to control himself and speak. "Sire, we have been told to inform you of a possible Druid camp nearby." He reached out his hand to Arthur, handing him a folded up piece of paper. Arthur took it and opened it up.

After reading it he looked up at his knights. "Ok, I'll check it out. One of leaned Merlin your horse, and then all of you escort the lady back to the city."

It was only by a fraction of a second that Leon beat both Lancelot and Elyan to the ground. Lancelot pulled himself back up into the saddle. "Are you sure just the tow of you should go."

"We don't want them to feel threatened."

About a minute later all seven of them were on their horses, with Leon still on the ground. With the picnic packed away, they set off. Gwen and Arthur avoided looking or talking to each other. All of the knights knew of their relationship, but not of their engagement. There were many reasons for that. The main one being that they had to keep it from Uther, the fewer people that knew, the essayer this would be. Gwen also had other reasons. She and Elyan were the only family they had left. She worried about how he would feel about her starting a new family, joining another one. There was also her fear about Lancelot's reaction. She knew he would act like the gentleman he was, he would never do anything to hurt her or Arthur. In the same was as Arthur wanted her to be mad at him to make him feel better, she wanted Lancelot to be angry with her. Knowing that he wouldn't be made it worse.

She noticed her dress had been caught on the saddle a little so she reached down to fix it. Leon walked by her side, between her and Percival on his horse. He noticed her leaning down a little to fix her dress. For the second time that day the shine for her gold ring caught the light and hit someone's eye. Leon looked up from the ring to meet her eyes. They pleaded with him not say something. He gave her and in return.

Of course in such a close proximity someone else noticed this little exchange. "Gwen." Elyan questioned. He didn't speak overly loudly, or tried to get anyone other than his sister's attention. However he did get the attention of the other four knights.

"What's going on." Gwaine asked, looking round at his friends.

It felt to Gwen like all eyes were on her. With a lowered head she answered. "Arthur and I are engaged."

"That's wonderful news my lady." Her head lowered Lancelot's words.

"Yes, congratulations." Gwaine added.

The other knights didn't say anything, but they offered her warm smiles. She smiled back, but when her eyes met Lancelot it feel a little. It was his eyes, he smiled warmly at her, and she knew it was genuine, but there was a slightly hurt look in his eyes that he tried to hide. She could also see that he hated, and didn't feel like he had the right to feel hurt. He did, in her eyes he had the right to feel hurt.

In the distance the height turrets of the castle were now visable. Gwaine pushed his horse on ahead a little. "It would be best if we don't arrive all at once. It will just attract more attenstion. We don't want to have to explain to the King why we let the prince go off to a possible druid camp on his own."

"He's not on his own." Gwen added. Now feeling a little worried.

The knights all to varying degrees laughed a little. "Merlin is a loyal friend we are lucky to have, but I would not like to rely on him in a fight." Leon said.

"I would rely on him." Lancelot said after a few seconds of silence. He instantly regretted it. Worried he had said to much.

"Aye, my too." Gwaine said before riding of ahead of the others.

Looking around at the remaining knights, Gwen felt there was something they were not saying. "Is everything alright." No one answered her, so she persisted. "What is it. Is Gwaine alright."

"Yes he's fine." Lancelot finally answered. Though she was not convinced.

"Then why do you all look so worried." Her voice had now taken on a more stern tone.

Percival this time answered his future Queen. "It's the way he gets when we hear word about…." He didn't finish his sentence. He wasn't comfortable saying it, and she already knew what he was referring to. She gave a sad nod. She understood perfectly well how he must be feeling.

They road on in total silence for a few minutes before Leon spoke, when the city grew closer. "Percival and Elyan should go on ahead now." The two knight in question nodded and road on ahead as directed.

As she watched them disappear in the tress ahead of them, a look of worry fell over Gwen's face. What if they said anything about her news. Not just that, what if they spoke to each other and were over heard. Lancelot saw the fear crossing her face, so spoke up to comfort her. "None of us will say a word. We understand."

"Thank you." She smiled him. Then looked down at Leon walking by her side. "Do you think you should go on ahead. Open the stable gates for us. It would look odd me returning. It's perfectly normal for the knights to come and go. As your walking, you should get a head start."

Not knowing really what to say or do Leon looked between Gwen and Lancelot for a second, before realising that while he didn't fully understand, but part of what Gwen had said made sense. So he nodded and run a little ahead of them. When she could no longer see him for the trees, she turned to Lancelot. Who was doing his best to avoid looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for my lady."

He was still not looking at her. "Please just call me Gwen….."

He finally turned to look at her. "Gwen, there is honestly nothing for you to feel sorry about. I am truly happy for both of you" With that he smiled, and road on ahead of her.

Gwen stopped for a second watching him like the others disappear into the trees. She suddenly felt very alone. As close as she felt to Arthur, Merlin and the knights, they were her family. She still felt alone at times. When they would go off without her into danger, and all she could do was stay behind at wait. This was a reality that she knew about when she started her relationship with Arthur. She knew the dangers. Now that she was really experiencing it, she worried that she would not be able to handle it, that she wouldn't' be strong enough. What she wanted, needed was a friend that would wait behind with her. With a sigh and a conviction to not give into her fear and be strong, she road on towards the city.

About two or three miles in the opposite direction Arthur and Merlin were heading towards the distinction Leon had written down on the piece of paper. Merlin could see from the look on Arthur's face that he was mentally preparing himself for what they were heading towards.

"Arthur….."

Not liking the tone Merlin was using, he butted in. "Some lookout you were."

"I was tired. I had been up since before sunrise packing your picnic. The day before you had me scrub every inch of your chambers…"

"Don't whine Merlin. It is very unappealing quality."

"So is arrogance."

"What was that."

"Nothing."

"That was what I thought."

They were quite for a few seconds till Merlin brought up the question that had been on his mind since he found out why the knights had come looking for Arthur. "What will you….."

"I don't know."

"You have to have an idea. You can't just…"

Arthur stopped his horse and turned it around to face Merlin. "I know that. Of course I know that…I just don't know what to do…..part of me wants to make peace. Then I remember everything my father has taught me. Everything I have seen of magic."

"It wasn't all that bad. Magic saved your life, and Gwen's" Arthur looked away from him, and moved his horse forward. "What about Morgana." The mention of his sister's name cases him to visible tense up.

"I promised her once I was king I would not hunt down those with magic. I didn't say that I would unoutlaw it."

Merlin, felt his heart racing, and his mouth open as he tried to get more air into his body. Anger was the first emotion that rose to the surface, so it was what guided him. Urging his horse forward, he blocked Arthur's path.

"So you lied to her. Do you know what she will do when she finds out."

"I didn't lie."

"She isn't going to be fogged off on a technicality."

Arthur shook his head in sheer frustration. "What does any of this have to do with you."

"I'm your friend. I want to see you be the best king you can be. This is not the way to do that."

"What would you know of the responsibilities of being king. I can tell you they are a lot more channelling than polishing a set of armour." He guided his horse around Merlin's and carried on. Once again Merlin took a few seconds before he followed after him.

The air of tension in the air was broken when Arthur spoke. "I didn't lie. I just can't make a decision on something as important as magic without knowing more. So I have to be careful what I say, so I can do what I believe is right, when the time comes. Without making things worse."

Merlin was a little impressed. He knew he shouldn't be, and that he couldn't say so. So he said nothing and guided his horse on alongside him. Now he was no longer angry with him, he wanted to be able to tell Arthur that he was not really on his way to see his sister after a year, but he couldn't. It amazed him that he had been able to get away with being gone for three days so easily, if he told him it would only led to more question. Maybe talking with the druids without Morgana being there, making things unintentionally he hoped more difficult, with all of the personal issues that brought up for Arthur. Then they could really talk and make some progress.

"I have to polish three sets of Armour not one."

"Well I'm sorry to have offended you."

"No you're not."

"Umm, no I'm not."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. As always I would love to hear what you think of the story. **

**Also I once again have to point out that there is still only one entry in the competition. All of the details are in the notes at the end of chapters 6 and 7. I really hope more people will be interested. I had planned to put up the poll for the winner when I but up chapter twenty. That way there will be five chapters with of time to vote. Then the story will be half way down. At the very least I need just two more people, so please. I'm sure your all much more creative than me and can come up with something related to this story, that is better than it. **

**Also the pol for who you think the dark sorceress is, is still up. It will be up till it is revealed who she is. So you can vote as many times as you like, you can change your mind about who you think it is. I have to say that I am surprised with the results. I can't say why as I don't want to give it a way, but I do find it interesting. I would also love to know why you have voted for the person that you have. **

**As I said before how long it will take it up-date is in a large part up to you. So if you want an up-date fairly soon then you know what you have to do. Also like before please don't feel that you have to review if you don't want to. I just want to make sure that why it may take a while to up-date is understood. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again to the two people that have reviewed I am very sorry that it has taken so long for me to up-date again. I have explained all of the reasons for this many times before so I don't want to bore anyone with it again. The simple thing is that it is up to all of you how long the gap between chapters is. My work is all done, and so are my exams, that means that I am able to up-date more often, that is if you want that. I am on break, work won't pile up again till about the end of January. So I can up-date possibly once or twice a week from now till then, BUT as I said before that is up to you. I would also like to know why so many people have stopped reading, reviewing the story. That way I can try and fix it if I can. Is it to long, has it dragged on for to long, is it the content of the story, the title, summary.**

**LightningBolt21. Thank you for giving me the idea. I thought he should stand up to him a little more. Also I never really thought of it as Arthur lying. He does mean to change things when he is king. He just doesn't want to be tied to doing something before he knows more about it. So he says enough to keep the peace without making any real promises, so he has room to do what he thinks is right when he knows more. I thought it was a little smart. Thank you, and sorry it took so long. **

**Dawn Ruthless. I like that too. I never liked that in the show he kind of needed Morgana first then Merlin and Gwen to guild him to do the right thing, be smart. When he clearly can make those choices for himself. I wanted to try and make Arthur and Merlin stronger on their own. Yes you did, thank you very much. You are the only person that has entered. If no one else entries, as I think will happen, then you can choose what prize you would like.**

* * *

As their journey went on, Merlin started to fidget in his saddle, a million thoughts racing through his head. While he knew they found not be seeing Morgana at the end of their journey, there was a good chance that they might come face to face with someone that too was destined to play a very large part in their shared destiny, In a very negative way.

"Would you like a cushion."

Merlin was pulled from his own thoughts. "Huh."

"I asked if you would like a cushion to sit on. You are fidgeting."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No….."

"Are we really going to have this argument…..again."

Merlin was about to respond when he saw a cloud of smoke crawling up into the sky form the top of the trees ahead of them. Lowering his gaze, he could just make out what had to be the druid camp. The bright coloured material that was used to make their tents grew clearer and brighter in the late summer sun as they road closer.

Arthur having now seen the signs of the camp too led his horse to a nearby tree, which he tired its rains around, after he dismounted. Merlin followed and did the same. As carefully as they could, as not to make any real noise and alert the camp of their presence they moved towards the tents of bright colours. Arthur made a point of not drawing his sword. This both frightened and delighted Merlin in equal measure.

When they were only a few metes form the camp, Arthur bent his knees and moved forward at a very close level to the ground. Merlin stopped his traces and watched the Prince croching his way forward. His was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

After a while Arthur noticed that Merlin was not following him. Looking back he saw his man servant standing up tall, fighting back a smile. With his right hand he gestured towards Merlin than down to the ground. Merlin in response with a goofy grin still on his face, lifted his arms and shrugged his shoulders. His face now turning red, Arthur mouthed the words "Get down and crawl." Merlin shook his head and gestured with his hand to his ears that he hadn't heard him.

"I find it very hard to believe you could fail to hear anything with those ears." Arthur now spoke at a normal volume.

"I thought we were trying not to be noticed. You shouldn't talk so loud." Merlin spoke in a low voice just above a whisper.

"Get down." Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.

Merlin finally did as he was told. On bent knees they moved closer to the camp. To his right Arthur heard a noise. Turning to look at it he met the eyes to two young boys, about thirteen or so. He froze as they watched him with curious exprstions on their faces. He felt Merlin moving past him on his leaf side, having not noticed the two boys. Turning away from them, he reached out to grab hold of Merlin's jacked to stop him going forward. Merlin was taken of guard and feel back onto his backside.

When he turned to look at Arthur he finally saw the two boys. Who were now laughing out loudly. Arthur moved to stand up, as he did he lifted his arms into the arm. Merlin knew the words "We mean you no harm" Or something similar were not far from leaving his mouth.

Before he could say anything, the slightly older looking boy spoke. "You look like a pair of idiots."

Merlin had to cover his mouth with his hand, so as not to laugh out loud. Arthur looked like he was fighting back the urge to retaliate with a similar insult. It was only a few people that he would let get away with talking to him like that.

The slightly younger looking boy was the next to spoke. "Come on, Morgan will want to see you."

The prince and warlock followed the two druid boys into the camp. The camp seemed rather empty, if they looked closely into the tents they could see the people keeping out of their way. Surprisingly those that didn't keep to their tents and walked about the camp paid little attention to the two new comers. If they paid them any attention it was give then harsh stares.

In the centre of the camp was the large remains of a fire that had burnt out. Just behind that was a large layout of wooden shelves that were arranged in a square shape. The shelves were filled with many different bottles and containers of varying sizes. Each had a different item inside it. Some were plant based, others Arthur was sure he didn't what to know anything about. In the far corner of this make shift room was a large caldron. A young women with her light brown hair pulled back in to plate was in the middle of this web of wood. Her back was towards them, moving things about on the shelf in-front of her.

When they reached the burnt out fire, the girl turned her head. They thought she was going to turn all the way round but she stopped half way, looking to her right. Following her gaze they watched as a slightly hunched figure entered the makeshift kitchen. The figure wore a black cloak, with the hood pulled tightly over their head, covering their face fully. From under the cloak they pulled out a worn wooden basket, which was then placed on the shelf nearest to them. The girl gave the figure a light hug, before the figure pulled down the hood of their cloak. Straightening up their body as they did.

As the figure stood at its full height, their face was seen for the first time. The first thing they noticed was the shock of grey hair that was revealed. As they looked then to their face their attenstion was drawn back to the hair. As the hood feel to hang around their neck, the hair darkened form bright grey to deepest black. When their eyes returned to the face gone were the wrinkles of age. In their place smooth pale skin returned.

She turned her head and caught a glimpse of them in the corner of her eye. Her breath caught in her throat. A second later she undid the butten of her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Revealing a bright simple green dress with gold trimmings. Leaving the fence of wooden shelves she walked slowly towards them.

"Morgana."

Arthur sounded just as he had when he had first seen her walking through the mist after being gone for a year. Just like that day Merlin was silent, standing behind Arthur. With a million different emotions showing on his face. The only different was Morgana. She looked as shocked as she had back then, but that had only been an act.

"Arthur."

When she reached him she stood just in-front of him. The stood still for a second, not knowing what to do or say next. Arthur was the first to move, opening his arms out to her. She quickly responded, lifting her arms, and wrapping them lightly around his shoulders. His hands rested on her back. A second later they relaxed a little and held each other a little tighter.

From where he was standing Merlin could see Morgana's face as she rested it on Arthur's shoulder. When she first hugged him, she closed her eyes. For a brief second before they pulled apart, her eyes opened. Her eyes despite the mask of ice her face fell naturally into showed how glad she really was to see Arthur again. Their eyes met for a split second. Neither her's nor his showed any sign of Anger for the other, though that feeling was still there under the surface.

"You look well." Arthur said, lowering his gaze to look her over.

It was true she did look well. However Merlin could see the dark circles under her eyes, and while her pale completion had gotten better since he last saw her, she still looked drained. He also noticed her trying to subtly pull up the shoulder line of her dress at the back, as to hide the scar he knew was on her right shoulder blade. Which most likely like her collar bone would be sticking out prominently.

"So do you." Suddenly her lose hair, and handmade dress seemed very shabby to her. "What are you doing here."

"We had report of a druid camp here. I was sent to confirm if it was true or not." He saw her pale eyes widen. "I will tell him that we found nothing but the remains of a camp that had moved on."

She nodded. "We are scheduled to move in two days. We can leave tomorrow instead to be safe." Her eyes left Arthur and looked to her left. "While we inform Aglain of the change. Merlin can get your horses, they will need to be feed." Both men looked at her with a look of confusion. "I trust you didn't walk all the way here from Camelot. " Her lips curled into a slight smile. "What, did you think I had a vision."

Arthur moved to follow Morgana as she walked ahead. Merlin watched them go, an unassay feeling washing over him. Knowing it was pointless he glanced around him, looking for the person he thought he would met here.

"_He's not here. Don't fear, your secret and Arthur's life are safe….for now."_

His eyes shout up to watch Morgana her back turned to him, as she and Arthur entered a red tent.

Despite the thin material that made up the tent, a wave of warmth hit Arthur as he followed Morgana inside. A large figure in a long robe that matched the tent turned to greet them. A warm smile on his face.

"Aglain, we have a visitor."

"Prince Arthur Welcome."

Aglain walked over to them, holding out his hand to shack Arthur's. Arthur took it as he studied his face. "Have we met before."

A look of sadness fell across Aglain's face. Despite how warm he was as a person, it was clear that this look of sadness was not a unfamiliar one for his face to fall into.

Morgana quickly moved forward. "He helped me, when I first found out about my magic."

"You were at the same camp…." Arthur spoke, piecing together the story. "I am truly sorry….."

"You were searching for someone you cared about."

Arthur explained why he was there, and Morgana and Aglain made plans to be ready to leave the next day. He then suggested that Morgana showed Arthur around the camp while dinner was being made. As it was getting late, and there was no way Arthur and Merlin would make it back before nightfall. So they were going to have to spend the night. As they left the tent, the two boys that had found Arthur and Merlin ran across their path.

This reminded Arthur of what they had said. "Who is Morgan."

Morgana was now at his side. "I am."

Arthur nodded. A thought then came to him. "Can they…..not say your name…."

"Of course they can. It's just Morgan attracts less attention than Morgana." She turned to look at him. "Your one to talk."

"What do you mean."

"Gana."

"That was a nickname. A term of endearment."

"No it wasn't."

"What else was it then."

"A way to torment me."

They were silent for a while till she asked him a question. "How are things in Camelot."

He maintained his silence as he tried to think of the best way to answer that, were to start. "Fine." She stopped, giving a look that let him know she did not believe him. He was very used to that look form her. "I asked Guinevere to marry me."

It was now her turn to be silent and think of the best response. Thou she already news about this piece of news, it was different hearing it from Arthur himself. Finally she forced a smile onto her face. "I am pleased for you both."

"Morgana…"

"I am pleased that my brother and the person I thought of as my closest friend are going to be happy."

He didn't fully believe her, but couldn't say anything. Thou he knew they were peaceful people, it did not change the fact that he, prince of Camelot was surrounded by people with magic. He had to be carfully what he said. Especially to her. He did not want to antagonise her again.

They now walked past the web of wooden shelves. Giving him a way to change the conversation. "What were you doing. When we arrived."

"Uninvited…..I was retuning form a delivery."

"Delivery."

"To support ourselves we sell drafts and ointments in the villages we pass."

"Magic."

She looked away from him. "Yes Arthur magic." She never gave him a chance to say more. "We have to get money somehow. Magic is our greatest asset." She would have said more, but she didn't want to get herself wound up. If she said what she really wanted to, she would end up ranting and raving at him like a mad women and that would do no good.

"It's a business."

She smiled a little. "Yes it's business."

"So how is business. "

"None of yours."

He let out a faint laugh. "Why where you…."

"It's called an aging spell." From the corner of her eye she saw him look even more confused. "Who would you rather have treat any illness of injure you may have, Gaius or Merlin." She same the look of understanding in his eyes. "People associate age with wisdom."

He nodded. "Sometimes I wonder why I even trust Merlin to bring me my meals."

Morgana had to try very hard to fight back the smirk that so badly wanted to cross his face. It truly amazed her how Merlin was able to continuously fool everyone into believing that he was a total fool. It was also a source of great frustration that he was still getting away with it, and she had fallen for it like everyone else

As if on cue Merlin appeared walking towards them having feed and watered the horses. "The meal is about to be served. They wanted your help." He addressed Morgana. She nodded and walked ahead to were the meal was being made.

Merlin and Arthur followed. Once the arrived they were made to sit round the now lit fire. Logs had been position around the fire to sit on, which would later by added to the fire as people returned to their tents to sleep. To the left Morgana and others were making the meal. Both Merlin and Arthur watched her cutting up what the guessed was a carrot, as it look to small and not orange enough. It was very odd to see her doing such domestic duties. Before it was finished Morgana left and joined the others round the fire. She sat on the space on the log next to Merlin, as it was the closet empty space to Arthur. The other druids around the fire looked over at Arthur every now and then.

After what felt like an eternity to Arthur, who felt contently like he was being judged, the food was brought over. He was served first. Which did not help with the dirty looks he was getting. He picked up a piece of food from his bowl with his hands, looking it over before he put it in his mouth. A loud crash from the other side of the fire, just before he put the meat in his mouth caused him to drop it onto the ground.

"I will not eat with him!" A man about the same age as Arthur pulled himself to his feet and walked away from the fire, stepping on the bowl he had through onto the ground as he did. Two others got up to join him. Form the looks of it, his mother and younger brother.

"You must forgive him. He lost his father during a raid by Camelot's knight." Aglain said, trying to keep the peace.

"It's quiet alright." Arthur said as he once again focused all of his attention onto the bowl of food in his hands.

"Arthur." Morgana hissed. "Do you remember how Gwen told you, you were being an ass turning up your nose at the food in Eldor." His eyes lifted to meet hers. "Well you are being an ass now. As hard as it was for them to get food, it is ten times harder for us. We are outlaws after all." Arthur nodded and started to eat his meal. "After you were given the best cut too." She muttered under her breath.

Morgana now too was getting a few unpleasant looks. She was clearly being blamed for Arthur presence here. Feeling guilty he made an effort to eat more. Picking up another piece of meat, he noticed something odd about it as he lifted it to his mouth. A small grey feather rested on the top of the cooked meat. Picking the feather off with one hand he looked more closely at it.

Laughter started to grow around the fire, to it was to hard to hold it back any longer. He looked around him, at the bright smiling faces, the warm glow of the fire shinning in their eyes. The fires glow even warmed up Morgana's pale complexion. She was smiling the most, a real smile, like neither Arthur or Merlin had seen form her in a long time. It reminded them of the old Morgana, and how beautiful she truly was.

"You made me eat rat."

Merlin now joined the laughter. "What…."

"I think you got off easy. Pigeon isn't that bad." Arthur looked form the smiling Morgana to the Laughing Merlin. "He never told me…..just like he never told me about the extra holes in your belt."

Arthur did a surprisingly good job of not showing how annoyed he really was. Despite her warm smile it was clear to Merlin that Morgana was truly enjoying being able to humiliate Arthur, and get him in trouble, and not in a friendly way. Once the meal was eaten people started to disburse. Morgana was carried away not very long after finishing eating by a group of three young girls. Who wanted her to tell them one of the stories she had read in a book.

Merlin watched her go, still amazed by how much like her old self she was. Mainly because he knew it was an act. An act done for the benefit of the people she wanted to help, and for herself. So she could fit in here. Feel like she belonged. For a second he felt sorry for her. She always had to put on an act to fit in. He played the fool, but he never played a part as she did, never all the time, never fully. A little later he left to feed and check on the horses. Who were now tied to a tree closer to the camp.

When he returned her saw Arthur and Aglain sitting in-front of the fading fire, their backs to him. The only people left at the fire. He stopped moving towards them, wanting to let them talk. He too remembered Aglain. He was a good, wise man. How different things would have been if Morgana had been able to stay with him and the druids all those years ago. He had already come to know all that he had heard him saw to Morgana, but coming from him it gave him hop once again.

"Maybe he can succeed where we both failed." He turned to face Morgana, how dress in a black coat covering her green dress. "Though you have to try to fail….Don't you think Emrys."

"You are never going to let any of it go…..that is why you will never be happy. Even if you get everything you think you want."

His words were very like ones she had heard from another. Pushing back any feeling they may have brought up in her, she responded. "That is why I'm talking to you." He looked at her, telling her to go on. "You said that I should keep all of my anger and hate, hit you with it." He nodded. "You are not the only one that wants to move on….I don't want to be like this."

"And I'm meant to help you."

"WE were friends once." She said in a fake sweet tone. "You also want this as much as I do." Her voice was now like he was used to it. "Tell me you don't hate me, want to kill me….this would put an end to it once and for all."

With a smirk she turned and walked away. He watched her, then turned back to look at Arthur and Aglain. He seemed live he would be safe, and she was right. He did want this as much as she did. He did hate her, in part. Hated what she had done, what he had had to do because of her. Letting go of that anger, working it out. While not in this way could be a healthy thing. With a deep breath he followed her into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks of reading, hope you liked it. I don't really like the Merlin Arthur part at the start, when they were riding the horses, I don't think it works. At least it was a small part. I know that Aglain dies in the show, I just couldn't think of any other druid characters that could be used, plus I liked him. The way I see it the knights think he is died, leave him but he is healed by the druids. Mordred scared runs away and lived from then on with another group of druids, where he met Alvarr. As before I would love to hear what you have to say, and that will lead to the next chapter being up-dated sooner. **

**One last thing about the chapter. There is a link to the dress that Morgana wears on my profile. It is under green gold dress. There is also a link to the coat she wears at the end of the chapter too. It is just below the first one, under green black dress. It is like the cloak she wears now in season 5. I found it about a year ago before this season. When I was looking to make sure the links till work I noticed how similar there were. I thought that was a little cool. I would love to know what you think of the clothes. **

**Also there is still only one entry for the competition. All the details are on the notes for chapter 6 and 7. If you have any more questions or an entry you can PM. **

**I am looking forward to the last two episodes, but I am also worried. I'm not going to go into a rant about it, but I just feel like I will be annoyed and disappointed by it. Not sure if I will or can watch them. I may have to read what happens before I watch it. So I can go in prepared. I hope that those of you that watch it will be happy with it. As I hope you will be happy with the ending of this story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a very important note,**** so I hope that people will read it. Even if they don't normally read the notes. I'm sure that you know that it has taken me a long times over the last few months to up-date. I have gone into the reasons for this a lot, almost every chapter, because I know how annoying it can be when you are reading a story and it stops, and you don't know if it over or a break or what. **

**The reason I am writing all of this is to say that I very strongly considering taking a break from writing for a few months. As I said before I have the time now to up-date at the very least once a week, but only if people want to read the story. I wrote this in the notes for the last episode about a week ago. So I know it seems odd to be saying this now, but it is very clear that there is not much of an interest in the story. I understand that this may seem very self indulgent, and it is alos very sad and pathetic. It is just that I am dyslexic, I was told that I would never be able to really write much, so being able to do this, having written so mush, is something that I am very proud of. I am proud of the story, and I want to share it with other people that may be interested. As the story has gone on I have liked it more, I have been able to write the stuff I was working towards, things have started to pay off, however fewer people are reading and fewer people are reviewing. As much as I love writing the story, it is getting feedback of any kind that I like the most. It helps me plan thinks out, encourages me to go on, and helps me fix things that aren't working and just make it better. This will sound very sad, but I liked that kind of feedback as it feels like having a conversation about the story. So I guess I was spoiled, I had the benefit of getting great feedback from people. It went into great detail about the story, lines, call-backs to the show, gave me ideas, and just made me love writing the story more, as I wanted to get the next chapter up as fast as I could to hear what they all had to say about the newest part. **

**I understand that it is along story and that there are a million more important things in life than this little story. There is for me to, I have just lost some of my enjoyment in writing it now. I do still enjoy writing it, I just feel like there is little point to it now. I just don't like the idea of writing and posting chapters that have important thing happening in them, stuff that I have wanted to write for a long time and then feel like it was a waist as no one reed it. **

**So to get back to the point, I am thinking of taking a break. I will finish the story at some point; it just might take a little longer. Thou to be fair it is taking a long time now. Therefore depending on how the reader and feedback go on this chapter goes I will take a break. I want to make it very clear that I don't want this to be seen as blackmailing or guilting people into doing anything they don't want to. I just don't want to get to a point when I'm not enjoying writing anymore. I am aware that this is being very dramatic, but as a sixteen year old, I think I can be forgiven for being dramatic. I feel I should also say that if there is for some reason more people just reading this chapter that the last, and there is more feedback, then I will do another chapter rather than take a break. I'm saying this so I won't be seen to be going back on my word. The point is that if more people read or review than I will up-date. It is up to you. I should also point out that I am also rewriting a sroty of mine. I will not be taking a break for that story. As I don't really expect to get many readers or feedback for it. I am more proud and interested in this one. That is why the lack of interest in it now hurts. **

**I like now respond the two reviews. The first one is a response to the question about what I think about the last episode, I got in a PM. So if you don't want spoilers for the last episode, I wouldn't read it.**

**DaveMc67. Thank you for your PM. It was much the same as what I thought it would be. I didn't find the Arthur, Merlin ending sad. As I believe that it was what they deserved. They I think have gotten away with a lot over the coruse of the show. So it was nice that that caught up with them. It was their actions, mistakes that got them there no one else's. I would have liked them to see, admitted to this but over all I was pleased with their ending. I'm sure it's not surprising but I didn't like Morgana's ending. I don't think she should get a happy ending; she had done too much harm for that. However I think she has suffered enough for that she has done, and deserved to find a little peace at the end. Living peacefully with those with magic, having it being returned, going to Avalon something like that. I'm not even going to start on Gwen at the end, it is just wrong wrong wrong. I have nothing against her really, it just feels like they couldn't figure out what to do with her, and that seemed like the only thing to do. There are things from it that maybe in the ending of this story, but a lot will be different. **

**To everyone, I would love to hear what you think of the shows ending. **

**LightningBolt21. Happy late birthday, hope you had a good one. Merry Christmas too. I like that part too, but I can't really take the credit for it. I got it form the pilot of the show firefly, a great show. I don't want to repeat myself and bore everyone, so some of what I thought of the ending is in the response above. Simply I thought it was the right ending for Arthur and Merlin, it was fitting and the right end for their journey. Morgana and Gwen, I was not happy with. Also Mordred, and Gwaine. Even though I saw it coming. I liked that the first three seasons did their own version of the story. Then the next two were more like the story. Which was a nice way of saying, that it doesn't matter where they star, it will all end the same way. The last episode ruined that. I went back to doing their own version, which I though was odd. Don't know if that makes sense. **

**Serenityskywalker. I feel bad about that part now. I have had a few negative comments about Arthur due to it. Thank you. **

**There are a few songs I thought fit with this chapter. Just like you by three days grace, works for the Merlin Morgana part. For the Arthur part misère mani by Eric levi this one works for the Merlin Morgan part too. I saw I video on YouTube to it. It was all Arthur, Merlin and Morgana. I always wanted to see more of the three of them as group. **

**If you have any other ideas for songs, for this or any other part I would love to hear them.**

* * *

The full moon hung high in the sky, like it was going to be the only witness to this conformation between the two most powerful beings who possessed magic to walk the earth. Steeping out into a clearing, Morgana fell into the pool of moonlight. Merlin stopped on the edge of the clearing. He watched her walk ahead of him. The moonlight made her hair shin like silk, and it cast odd shadows over the black coat she wore. It looked so strange, unreal, the image in-front of him. He didn't trust himself to step into the clearing till he was knew more about what she was planning.

As if reading his mind, when she reached the centre of the clearing, she turned her head back to face him. "Not scared are you."

Her face fell into a cold grin. Her pale skin took on a glow in the centre of the pool of moonlight. It all looked so unnatural. She looked to him like some kind of a spirit. Not real at all, so unnatural. As she turned to fully face him, her eyes stayed locked onto his. It was like she was channelling him, baiting him to move, to act. Like he was being drawn forward, forward into her game whatever that was, he walked towards her.

"What do you hope to gain from this Morgana…..me dead." His voice was strong and steady, caring over the night air.

Her head lowered, as she laughed softly. "Oh no, I'm not going to make it that easy for you."

"Then what do you want."

Her head rose up. "Revenge." The second the word left her lips, her eyes flashed gold. He was thrown back to the edge of the clearing.

* * *

The fire was almost burnt out, but still he sat by it. Watching the flames dance in-front of him. They reflected back into his bright blue eyes. He could feel it, only a little, but it was still there, all around him, magic. There was an energy to this place, the people in it. It was strongly familiar, from a long time ago, what seemed like another life.

It reminded him of Morgana. He had always felt an energy from her. He thought it was her restlessness. Hating being forced to stay in the one place, not being able to go with him on hunts. Never really allowed to train as he did, though she was as good as him. Not that he would ever admit to that. Especially not to her. Feeling like she was never listened to. Now he knew it was her magic.

To his surprise this energy that surrounded him was not wholly unpleasant. There was a warmth to it, a comforting feeling. There was also an uncertainty to it, like it could change in an Instinet. Turn form warmth and comfort to cold and emptiness. That was really scared him the most, made him the most nervous, uneasy, how quickly it could change without any warning.

He had seen it in Morgana. How quickly and unexpectedly she had changed. Gone form the compassionate, empathic person he had grown up with. Admired, for her ability to always do what she believed was right. Turning in to a cold, empty shell that thought only for herself and those that saw things as she did. It was like she had become someone completely different but he knew better. What never changed was her stubbornness to do what she believed was right. She was just more aggressive about it now. So maybe magic, in whatever way it turned had a similar core that didn't change. That core however seemed to be one neutrality.

* * *

She did not have a smirk on her face as she waked towards him. She would not underestimate him. Stopping when she reached him, she looked down at him as he lay like a heap at her feet. His face was turned away from her, but she saw his chest rising and falling.

"Come now, I went easy on you….But only at first."

Her hand lifted up ready to strike again. With one word whispered on her lips, he was sent skidding over the ground to the right. Now she let herself smirk a little. Her had lifted again, and he was sent into the centre of the clearing.

"Honestly Merlin, I'm disappointed. I thought when you said for me to take my anger out on you, so I didn't hurt anyone else that you would at least put up a fight." She slowly walked towards him. Stopping a few inched from his fallen body. "Are you just letting me hurt you because you finally feel guilty about what you did to me."

Her eyes flashed, and she tilted her head up a little. Then he let out a groan of pain, and held his onto his stomach.

"Or are you relay that weak. The mighty Emrys that all the prophecies speak off. Beaten so easily."

Before her face could fully fall into a smirk, Merlin pulled himself up a few inches of the ground. His hand that was not holding himself up, swung through the air above him. Morgana didn't see his eyes change, or have any time to react. A rush of air hit her right on the side of the face and sent her falling a few feet to her right.

"Neither."

* * *

He felt him taking a seat on the log next to him, but he didn't turn his head to look at him. He was still to engrossed in the fire before him. "I am sorry for what my father has done to the druid people."

"Just the druid people." Arthur quickly turned his head to face Aglain. "Sorry to be so blunt, but it is the truth."

"I have lost count of the number of times my life, and the lives of people I care about, the people of Camelot have been in danger. Due to magic." His voice rose a little as he spoke. "Sorry. I cannot change what I have seen."

Aglain nodded his head. "No you cannot. Any more than I or others like me, your sister. Can choose our gifts."

"Gifts."

"Yes Gifts."

"Sorry…I just…."

"You have only seen the harm that magic can do." Arthur nodded. "But that's not true is it Prince Arthur. You have seen it heal and save lives. What is that if not a gift."

Arthur had an answer on ready, but he couldn't get the words out. His gaze once again drifted back to the warm fire. He felt Aglain relax a little next to him, as he too turned his attention to the fire. It was now all but burnt out. A word that he thought he had heard before, but could not say even if he tried to was spoken and the fire burst into life again.

"It can also keep you warm."

Arthur smiled, and left himself relax a little too.

* * *

He watched he groan, and pull herself up, her hand resting on her right cheek. In the moonlight he saw her eyes change, as she healed her injury. He didn't move towards her. He knew better than to move towards her. She would only lash out, and they would be back to where they started. He stood still as she pulled herself up again. when he caught sight of her face, her cheek showed no sign of the hit. It remained as pale as it had done when she stood over him gloating a few minutes ago.

"Still a little disappointed. I expected more than a simple stunning spell."

"What do you want Morgana." He sounded annoyed and frustrated, lifting his arms as he spoke.

"I told you revenge."

"On me."

"Not only you."

He shook his head and turned from her. "What will that get you. More people dead. Is that what you want."

She stepped towards him. "Of course not." She stopped again. "Is it what you want."

"What."

"How many have you killed, just to save one man…..can one man be worth that…"

"Shut up."

"All those lives…."

"Morgana…"

"Gone."

"you are in no position to judge me."

"Of course not. I'm merely pointing out a fact."

He lowered his head. Could stand to look at her. She was right after all. All those gone and for what. Arthur was not king, and nothing had changed. As times the great future he was promised seemed like it was still as far away, out of reach as it had been when he was first told of it. It had to be worth it, he had to make it worth it. For all of them as well.

* * *

"I want to understand."

Aglain nodded, then lifted his head to the sky. The starts seemed clear than he had seen then in a very long time. "That is no easy task." Arthur tilted his head to look at him. "There are those that devote their whole lives to understanding the ways of the old religion. Only a select few ever fully do."

"Who are they, not druids."

"No. prissiest and high priestesses mainly."

Arthurs head moved head moved to face ahead of him. "Like Morgana."

"She is one of the few alive who truly knows the old ways now. One of a very small few."

Arthur smiled a little. "She always was to smart for her own good." He turned his head to look up at the sky.

* * *

Merlin lifted his head, and locked his eyes onto hers. "Has it been worth it. Has all the pain you have caused been worth it."

"It could have all been done with, been better if only you had….."

"Trusted you. You never gave me reason to. You tried to kill Uther, after Gwen's father was killed. As far back as then, you had hate in your heart."

She scoffed. "Does that really surprise you!" He shook his head. "I never had a change. Always been the one ignored, pushed aside. I suppose saving your life, Arthur's, Gwen's. that wasn't reason enough was it. You would all have died long ago if I had not acted."

In her eyes he saw a flash of pain. She hid it well, always had, but it was there. Something that had been in the back of his mind all this time, but had been forgotten for a while came back. "What happened to you Morgana." He saw her role her eyes. how many times had he or others asked her that question, or one very like it. "Something happened to you when you left Camelot, before you were engaged to King Lot. What was it. Why are you with the druids now. Something is going on."

She shook her head as she took a few steps back. "That is not important."

"I think it is." He moved towards her.

She had gotten under his skin, as she always seemed to do it was his turn to pay her back in kind. "I think something happened to you. Something you don't want to talk about. Something that made you so bent on revenge."

She tried to scoff again, but it came out sounding forced. "Would something else have to happen for me to want revenge."

He nodded. "You know you will fail. If you try and hurt Arthur or Camelot, I will stop you."

"Of course. Fate is on your side after all." She turned her face from him.

"You don't have to fight all the time."

Her laughter started off low, but quickly grew. "How naive you are." Her head shout up. He only caught the shortest of glimpse of her gold eyes, before he was thrown back.

* * *

The last few tents that had had lights still burning in them had now been put out. Letting the stars in the sky shine even brighter than they had been. It was only when he was out of the city like this, that Arthur felt the vastness of the kingdom he would one day soon rule over. Also how tiny it was. It seemed so tiny, insignificant in the grand scheme of things. When you looked into the vastness of the sky above. It seemed too small it could be no bigger than a grain of sand in the expanse of the whole world. Yet it was, when all was said and done the most important thing to him. The thing that he would give his life to protect. The only other thing he felt that strongly about was miles away. How much of this protective feeling for Camelot was truly how he felt, and how much was what he had been conditioned to feel, he didn't know. Deciding long ago that it was better off in the long run not to know.

"Do you truly hate me. What I am."

Aglain turned to the face the prince. He studied his face before answering. "Why do you think I hate you."

"I am the son of the man that has killed your kind. Outlawed your way of life. I do not blame your kind for hating mine."

"And in return you hate us." Arthur did a very good job of stopping any emotion form showing on his face. "That is accepting that we are as different as you think."

"Aren't we."

"Maybe WE are…I see a lot of your sister in you." The prince's head quickly turned to face Aglain. "You are both equally determined. Have strong ideas about what you believe is right." Arthur slowly turned his head away again.

"It is just unfortunate that we are on opposite sides then."

"It is most unfortunate."

Arthur was quite for a while. "I know that we are all people. All are the same underneath. All feel pain. I just see the differences so clearly. All of the things that make it so hard to….work together."

"Maybe you are not looking hard enough."

He wanted to ask how much harder he had to look. How much effort he was expected to put into trying to find a way to coexist with people who could kill with such little effort. People that's "Gift" killed his mother and broke his father. There were times when the weight of all the expectations placed on him seemed to be so great that it would crush him. No matter what he did, he would be letting someone down. There was no road he could take without making an enemy.

* * *

"Was it all a lie…a way to lure me here…so you could try and kill me." He spoke while he pulled himself to his feet. Despite what he said, he knew she was going essay on him. She could knock him out with one stunning spell if she wanted to. Then again he could do the same to her. They were both holding back, because saying what they had to was more imprtnat. For now.

"What makes you say that. I already told you. I'm not going to make it that essay for you."

"But it was still a lie. You don't want to move past all of your hate, bitterness."

She didn't answer. She just stood still staring him down, as the night air moved through her hair, as well as the arms and back of her coat. He had seen her look intimidating before, but this was different. He too took on a more intimidating appearance once he had pulled himself to his full height. It was impossible for Merlin to see in the moonlight, but Morgana's face, for a second faltered.

"That was not a lie. You telling me that I could trust you that was a lie."

Her hand rose, but so did his. The spells cancelled each other out. A strong gust of wind was all that was achieved. Each was forced back a few steps, but recovered quickly.

"No it wasn't."

"So I could trust you to tell me what I needed to know, could I."

"I already have. This, whatever you are planning will never work. That is all you need to know. You will not hurt my friends. I will not let you. Arthur is the once and future king. There is nothing you can do to change that." He took a few steps towards her. "You have to accept that. Not even the last high priestess of the triple goddess can chance destiny."

"You underestimate me."

"I have tried…..Don't you think I have…."

"Freya." She too now moved towards him. "You would have given it all up for her. Wouldn't you." She sneered. "But distiny had other plans….."

"Don't, not one more word."

"Arthur killed her."

These words were followed by words of a different luangue. From behind her a number of sharpened and thick fallen branches speed towards him. They first appeared all around her, surrounding her. Then moved closer to each other.

"I told you not to underestimate me."

Yelling loudly over the rush weapons heading for him, Merlin lifted his hand out in-front of him. It looked like a small tornado grew out of the palm of his open hand. Growing in size and length as it speed forward. Clashing with Morgana's incoming attack. The branches were devoured by the funnel of racing air. Morgana clenched her hands tightly as they hung by her side.

"Don't make that mistake yourself.!" He yelled.

The cocky grin on his face was cut short as the tornado grew to difficult to control. The branches being thrown about inside made it hard to keep its shape. Finally he had to give up. Lowering his hand he ended the spell. Having nothing to hold them back the branches flew across the clearing all in different directions.

Morgana fell down onto her knees, covering her head with her hand. Merlin didn't duck but moved back to the edge of the clearing. He walked till he was standing in-front of a tree. He looked up watching as one of the larger branches flew through the air towards him. It hit the middle point of the tree he was standing next to. Turning round he moved back. Watching as the top part of the tree fell to the ground where he had just been standing.

* * *

"You carry a great weight with you…..but you are not alone in that."

It was no surprise to Aglain that Merlin had magic, he did not have to be told. The weight he carried was surprising thou. Nor had he had to be told about Morgana's magic. He felt it even before he saw her. It was that feeling that lead him to her, and it was a good thing that that was the case. When he say her again less than a month ago, he didn't know it was her at first. She looked the same, yet different. It was again her magic he noticed first. It was so much more powerful than before. To have grown so much in such a short time was almost unheard off, unnatural. He had know she had the potenstila to be this powerful. He had just thought it would have taken years for her to achieve. The boy, Merlin's power rivalled her greatly. It was impposssibel to tell who was stronger. They were so diffrenent.

As different as fire and ice.

* * *

He spoke one word and a bright stream of burning fire raced forward form his hand.

It only took her one word to send a wave a freezing ice towards him.

Fire and ice clashed in the clearing. Its power was so great that they created a bright light, and a huge force. Which sent the Warlock and the Witch that enchanted them back through the air, landing onto the hard earth.

* * *

"There is no evil in magic. Only in the hearts of man. Magic is all around us. It is in everything. It is impossible to have any life, without magic. It's as essence as the air we breathe, the water we drink. It is also as neutral as the air and water. It is neither good nor evil. It simply is. That cannot be changed. Balance, that is what is impratnt. Noting can survive by its self."

* * *

Morgana's hand which rested by her head, started to twitch, but she made no other sigh that she was awakening. Merlin many feet away, on the other side of the clearing didn't make any. His chest rising and falling with each breath was all that showed he was alive.

An eerie silence hung over the clearing for a long time. The sound of the leafs being stepped on echoed over the area.

A cold hand moved a stand of hair from Morgana's face, brushing against her equally cold cheek. With a cold smirk on their face, Morgana was lifted from the ground. Her breath tickling their neck, as her head rested on their shoulder.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it. I also hope that it didn't feel like a repeat of what had been written before, Morgana and Merlin arguing. I just keep thinking of things that they have to say to each other. This is the last big scene like that I have planned, so you don't have to worry about more of the same. I choose to split the chapter the way I did as I wanted it to end with Merlin and Morgana being knocked out. That would mean that Arthur and Aglain talking would have to be all ta the start. Which would not be as interesting as you would be more interested in the other part, I hope it worked. **

**I have also decided to end the competition. There has only been one entry and no other interest so it seems really stupid to keep dragging it out like this. I very much doubt it, but if anyone is working on something for it now, then you can still PM it to me and if you want get a prize. **

**Since this could be the last chapter for a while I would like to thank a few readers that I have alluded to before, that gave me great feedback and made me really enjoy writing this story. Who also made the title image and a video to the triangle of Morgana, Merlin and Gwaine. Thank you, Ai-chiii, Dawn Ruthless, maryamT, MerganaLover, TheNoxToYourLumos, beave1, Mergana94, and to everyone else that has reviewed it means a lot. I don't know if you are still reading, but I hope that you are. As I would like to say a very big thank you and say how much I have missed reading your great reviews, and the insight you gave me. You have no idea how much they meant to me. They made writing this for me. You have no idea how much I miss reading them. **

**So bye. I'll see you when I see you. Again it's up to you when that is, thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello thank you for reading. I now that I said that I was going to take a break for a while. I also however also said that if there was more interest in the story then I would up-date like normal. There was a few more reader but not much. There was however a few more reviews, while I am aware that that was due to me saying I would take a break for a while, therefore a onetime thing, I still felt a little bad about leaving it for a long time before up-dating. When people had taken the time to review. So I will up-date this chapter, then after that, I really don't know. It is up to you. **

**SunnySmile1324. Thank you so much. That is really great to hear. I try really hard to not let there be any spelling mistakes, but a few always get through. I am really glad that you like the story. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It's nice to know that I'm not being over dramatic (well I am a bit) that I'm not the only one that feels a little low about writing at times. **

**AfricanVintage. Don't apologize, thank you for taking the time to review now. Glad you like the story. **

**Dawn Ruthless. There's no need to apologize. Thank you so much for saying that. I'm glad that it worked. Even if it takes a long time I will finish the story. I promise. I hate leaving things undone. It is always nice to hear from you. **

**maryamT. It is lovely to hear from you again. I lost a lot of interest in the show to. I know I can't really comment but the writing was bad. It just felt like there was so much left unsaid that should have happened. I won't go into a long rant about it all again. Simply I think Merlin and Arthur got the ending they deserved. They brought it all on themselves and had it coming. I would have liked them to see that, but I was still glad they got what was coming to them. As for the others, I hated it. Morgana, Gwaine, Mordred and Gwen. None of them got what was coming to them. Three deserved better, much better and the other didn't deserved as much. I think it is clear who I mean. I totally agree they wasted a huge opportunity. A real fight between them would have been great. I guess trying to write it is the best I can do. As I said it is always great to hear from you, but don't feel like you have to review if you don't want to. However long to takes I promise I will finish the story. **

**LightningBolt21. They really would be, so maybe it is a good thing it will never happen. I always liked that concept of fire and ice. Again I have game of thrones to thank for that. That is a great song for her. I always feel a little sad when I hear a song and one of the first things I think is that it would be a great song for a character or scene in this story. I heard about that, it is so tragic. I know, and they know nothing about vampires. I was talking with my friend and vampires came up and he was talking about something I can't remember. Anyway it was a load of rubbish and I silenced him with, have you read Dracula, he hadn't. so I said then you don't know s**t about vampires. It sounded cooler at the time. They are great songs. It's funny you should bring up Heather Dale; I have a plan for some of her songs to play a part in the story in a few chapters. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

His head started to ache. A little at first, but it grow and grow, till it was to much for him and he had to wake up. His eyes twitched open as he pulled himself up. Rubbing the back of his head, his eyes finally fully opened. Once opened they darted around him. He was looking at his room, his room in Camelot. His face scrunched up as he tried to piece together how he got back here. The last he remembered clearly he was in a clearing with Morgana. That was the last of it; it had all gone black after that. Sliding his feet off that bed and onto the floor, he noticed that he was already fully dressed.

"Merlin.!" He turned round to the door to face the familiar voice. "Hurry up, Arthur is waiting." Merlin didn't move to stand up, he simply continued to look at Gaius with a look of confusion on his face. "He wants to talk to you about what happened when you'd woken up. Hurry up." He turned to leave before he had finished.

Pulling on his boots he followed after him. His mouth was open to call out his friend's name, to ask him how he had gotten back here, but the room was empty. He must have left to make his rounds. It would have been better to have at least an idea of what happened before talking to Arthur, but he supposed he would find out soon enough.

He ran a little to the princes chambers. Only giving a light knock on the door, and not waiting for a reply before he entered. The small smile of greeting fell from his face when he saw Arthur. He was sitting at the large table in the centre of the room, where he normally had his meals. His elbows rested on the table, his clasped hand holding his head up.

Looking away from Arthur's harsh stare, he caught sight of Gwen. She was standing a little to Arthur's left in-front of the fire place. She avoided looking at Merlin. Turning away from him into the other half if the room, behind Arthur were his large bed was. Following her gaze for a second he saw Morgana standing by the window. Leaning against its frame. Arms crossed, head down.

"Is it true." Arthur's harsh voice cut through the air.

Merlin looked around him form Gwen to Morgana. Trying to understand what was going on. When is gaze feel on Morgana for the second time he was sure he saw a smirk on her cold face. It was well masked as she held her head low, but he saw it. Just like he knew she would want him to.

"You!" His voice sounded like an animal getting ready to strike.

Her smirk grew as she kept her head down. Acting like she felt guilty about exposing him. He could hear her laugh at him in his head. It rang through his head. That was the final straw, he had had enough of her. Enough of her games, tricks, twisting things. Acting the victim, never taking responsibility for her own action. Never letting things go, dragging everyone down with her. Filling the world with her bitterness and hate. His hand rose up and a single word left his lips. The word thundered around the room. While a ball of burning blue fire rushed towards Morgana.

For a split second she looked like she might try and block it by lifting her arm. Realising that it was no good she ducked down, and covered her head as the fire ball crashed into the window behind her. The glass shattered and came crashing down on top off and around her.

Arthur jumped to his feet, throwing the chair he had been sitting on to the floor. Gwen didn't move, she had frozen to the spot. Morgana quickly recovered herself and started to pull herself up. With one had on the windowsill she moved to hold the other out in-front of her. Ready to retaliate his attack. He moved faster, sending a stunning spell at her. This time she couldn't duck out of the way.

It all happened so fast he never saw her head hit the windowsill. He knew that is must have done, because as she lay on the stone floor, half of her face facing him, her eyes shut, there was a small trail of blood he could see running down from where she had hit head to where she now lay.

Hearing the movement to his left he turned to face Arthur and Gwen. He didn't see them. Walking slowly across the room, he made them out on the floor in-front of the fire place. He hadn't thought about what how much power he was using. They too had been hit by the stunning spell. Arthur was the first to recover and pull himself up. His eyes were locked on to Gwen now lay not moving, facing away from them, on the edge of the fire place. He moved himself over the floor to her. Lifting her into his arms. Merlin heard him saying her name a number of times. She didn't move or respond. Having to look away he found himself looking at Morgana again. The blood had started to form a pool at the back of her head, clotting into her hair.

When he looked back at Arthur and Gwen, Arthur was no longer looking down on Gwen. He was watching his sister bleeding on the floor, his future wife unmoving in his arms. All as a result of Merlin's actions. Merlin saw his back tense up, as he pulled Gwen in a little closer. He then gently slipped her from his lap to the floor. Reaching out to pick up his sword that had fallen to the floor. Slowly he stood up, and turned to face Merlin.

There was a look in his eyes that had never seen before. It was pure hate. For a second he felt like he was going to open his mouth and speak, but he didn't. his mouth opened an inch at most then closed. Whet was there that he could say. There was nothing left in the word to say. Arthur took a step forward, and Merlin turned and ran.

He didn't know why he was running. Arthur would catch up with him or one of the knights would. He didn't remember making the choice to run, he just did. It was instinct. A stupid one, that would get him nowhere but he couldn't help that now. His head told him that he should just stop, face Arthur. All that was coming to him. His body just didn't stop running.

The corridors were uncommonly empty. He didn't know if that was something he should be grateful about or not. He watched as the end of the corridor grew closer and closer. while his heart raced faster and faster. When he reached the end of the corridor he quickly placed his hands on the wall to stop himself from falling down. A feeling of déjà vu hit him. These were the same stairs that Morgana had fallen down. For a spilt second he saw her lying at the bottom of them. Not like she had done then, but as she did a few minutes ago in Arthur's chambers.

His name echoed throughout the corridor. He turned his head to see Arthur walking towards him. Resigning himself to his fate he started to turn his body round. Suddenly the door he behind him, at the end of the corridor was opened. Caught off guard he lost his footing and slipped down the stairs.

At the bottom his eyes slowly opened, but only a little and only for a brief second. In those brief seconds that he could open his eyes, he watched as Arthur made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom and stood next to him. He willed his eyes to stay open. Arthur lifted his sword and placed it at his throat. Almost the second the cold blade touched his skin, his eyes shut. For a second the blade left his throat. Then came crashing down again.

He screamed in his head and he willed his body to shot up, but it was like a huge weight was pressing down on him. Keeping him in place, unable to more or make any sound. Then as quickly as the scream had burst into his head, it seemed to grow. Coming from all around him. The weight seemed to leave him. It was like he could breathe again. He screamed as he pulled his body up.

Once sitting up his eyes opened and he looked around him. His heart raced as he took in his location. Right in-front of him was a stone wall and another to his right. Behind him as he turned a little was a row of bars. To his far left in the corner of the cell was Morgana. She sat with her legs pulled up, arms crossed over her chest. He head resting on the wall behind her. If she had been taken by surprise at his scream and sudden movement, she showed no sign of it.

"Sounds like you had a bad dream."

A dream it was a dream, not a dream a nightmare. Still a dream, it had all been in his head. He nodded to her question.

"I'm not surprised." Her eyes lifted from him to the ceiling above him.

Following her gaze he looked above him. An mandrake root hung from the ceiling, dripping on to the floor next to him. Slowly he turned back to face her. "What did you dream of."

She stiffened up a little and went quiet. He knew it was a stupid question. She wasn't going to tell him. With a sigh he let himself fall back so he could lean his back on the bars of the cell. It was not very comfortable, but he didn't have the energy to move any further.

"Nothing."

Her voice was low, caught him by surprise. He turned his head to look at her. "You had to have dreamt of something."

"I told you, I dreamed of nothing. Darkness, and silence. Emptiness. That is what I dreamed off."

"I thought it was our worst…."

"It is. So I'm as surprised as you that my worst fear is still something that I have experienced. Being alone, scared, because of you."

"Why are you still here. You must have recovered enough by now to get out of here." What he really wanted to know was why she hadn't left him when she had the chance.

She shook her head. "I didn't have a choose." As she spoke she lifted her right arm up, revealing a shackle around her wrist that attached to a chain.

Following it along the floor it led to him. Looking at his left wrist he saw the same kind of shackle. "You could have…."

Knowing what he was going to say she started to laugh a little. "You know nothing. These chains absorb magic and send it to the person on the other end."

"Where are we, who is doing this."

"I don't know. I think we are in Annis's kingdom."

"why would she…."

"She blames me and my sister for her husband's death."

"Why."

Morgana again looked away from him. "Before Cenred we tried to work with him against Camelot. He was killed. We might have encouraged him to much."

"You encouraged him to take action that ended his life." His voice grew louder.

"I said might." She now met his eyes dead on "And you are one to talk." It was his turn to now turn from her harsh stare. Silence filled the cell for a few minutes till she broek it again. "What did you dream."

A laugh threatened to escape his mouth. They had found themselves back to where they had started. After a second he told her all of his nightmare. She showed no feeling on her face as he did his best to explain it to her. He hadn't wanted to remember it, to never think of it again. There was a comfort, like a weight being lifted from him as he told her.

When he was finished she was silent for a while them spoke. "It seems not surpriceinly your worst feat is being found out for what you are. Losing control of your power, hurting people. Arthur hating you…...going through the same thing that you put me through."

"I thought we were past that now." She smirked and shook her head slightly. "We have to be. If we are going to get out of here."

A loud high pitched scream erupted from the cell. It echoed down the corridor to the guard that was positioned at the end of the corridor of cells. Quickly standing up he ran towards the cell were the noise was coming form. Pulling out his set of keys as he did. He was a middle aged man, not overly strong or skilled, but loyal and hard working. That was why he was positioned here more often than not.

Opening the door of bars to the cell, he saw the man that had been put in here chained to a young women, standing with his back to him in the far corner. He couldn't see the women, but he could hear her yelling. She was telling him to leave her alone. As he moved closer he saw her cowering in the floor, as the man yelled at her, blaming her for him being here.

Grabbing hold of his arm, her pulled the prisoner away. The women due to the chain was pulled onto the floor too. He was about to move down to help her up. He knew she to was a prisoner and a witch too. She just looked so helpless and scared. He felt sorry for her.

"This has nothing to do with you." The man said to him, returning his attenction to him.

He too felt a little bad for him. There was no sign that he too had magic. He was here becsue he had been with the witch when she was found. When the lord that was coming to collect them came, he could deal with them. Till then he had to keep them here, and keep the peace. He was about to saw this to the man, when he felt something being pulled around his neck.

His hands shot up to grab hold of the belt that belonged to Merlin being held around his throat by Morgana. As Morgana held in in place, Merlin picked up the keys that had fallen to the floor. With them in his hand he looked at Morgana who released the guard, who fell to the ground. They saw his chest rising and following, he was still alive.

Moving quickly they ran from the cell, along the corridor and made their way through the lower levels of the castle. Fortunately no one saw them finally reaching a side door, the slipped out. Looking up at the castle they had just escaped from, they took in how tall it was. Taller than the castle of Camelot. Nothing about the place they stood or the surrounding area looked familiar. Hearing the sound of horses in the distance they took off, running into the woods that surrounded the castle.

After walking and running through the woods for what felt like hours, they walked past a village. It was the village that Morgana had been to yesterday, disguised as an old women selling ointments. Knowing they were close to the druid camp, where someone would be able to remove them from their chains, made them both feel a little better about their current situation. In the back of her mind was the nagging reminder that the druids were going to be moving on tomorrow. She knew of course where they were moving on to, but it would mean more walking. Which in turn meant more time stuck with Merlin.

All of this walking they did in silence. As to talk would led to arguing which would only make the situation worse. So a comfortable silence was the best option. This silence was broken by the sound of a horse galloping through the leafs on the ground. Truing round they watched as a large sandy brown horse charged in their direction. They stood still. Hoping the horse would come to stop by them, then they could rid it to the camp and be back before night fall. The horse seemed to have other planes. It run right at them, like it didn't see them. Merlin quickly moved in-front of Morgana to force her to move back, out of the horse's way.

As they turned to watch the horse galloping off ahead of them, they did not see its rider walking toward them. The touch of his cold steel sword on the back of Morgana's neck was how they first noticed him. He removed the sword from her neck, so they could turn to face him. Once they had, he placed it at her chest. He had another sword in its holster on his belt, where his left hand rested.

"It's been a long time witch." He smiled a horrible smile.

Morgana kept her eyes trained on him. It was his voice not his face that she knew. "It has."

"You seem taller, when you're not lying on a stone floor."

"Funny, from you're voice I would have taken you to be taller too." For her comment he moved the sword closer to her.

"You are as I would have expected my lady." His smile took on a more sinister look. Morgana was used to that look. Merlin was not, and felt instantly more uncomfortable. "I bet you want to be out of those chains." She didn't have to nod. Lowering his sword he moved closer. "Maybe we can make that happen."

Morgana didn't take her eyes off him. Taking a step towards him, she smiled. So did he. His smile was quickly wiped away as Merlin's fist collided with his jaw. In his shock he dropped his sword. Which Morgana quickly picked up and placed at his throat.

"Why Don't we make that happen now."

Spinning round, out of the way of her sword, he pulled his other one free. Bring it down on them. Morgana was to far away to block it with the sword in her hands. Merlin lifted his left hand high into the air. Lifting the chain up into the air too. The chain blocked the sword. As they all took a step back to recover, to Merlin and Morgana's surprise the chain was not cut in half.

The man lunged forward at Morgana. The two of them attached and blocked each other's moves, while trying to not get caught up in the chain. Merlin found himself being dragged around and having to move out of the way of the two swords clashing so close to him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something that might help. Taking the opportunity when the two sword fighters were far enough apart, he moved for it, taking Morgana with him.

In that second, the attacker then lunged for her. She was to far away, and when she moved to block his sword, as he knew it would be, her sword was forced from her hand. She didn't have a tight enough hold on it to keep hold of it from such a powerful blow. In small second that she watched the sword fall to the ground., he reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. Pulling her toward him.

Merlin pulled her back, forcing her to lower her head, as she was pulled in two directions. This was his chance. He swung the branch had found at his head. In an instant he let go of her hand and fell to the ground. With the tension gone, Merlin and Morgana stumbled back a little.

As Merlin dropped the branch, Morgana picked up the sword that was closer to her. Slowly she stepped towards the man that lay at her feet. Placing the tip of the sword at the throat, she looked down at him.

"Morgana…"

"When he comes too, he will till them were we area."

"There is no going back from this. If you do….."

"Spare me. We both know that you are no innocent."

"That is why I know."

"I know too….I also know men like him don't deserve to live."

Merlin moved closer to her. "How do you know him."

"His voice." Was all she would say.

Placing his hand on top of hers, he stood right next to her. "I don't know what he did to you." He Felt her shaking right next to him. "I know you must have a reason to want him died…..but he will not be alone. If you kill him, they will want revenge. We are outnumbered, and weak without our magic. We need to move now, get to the camp." Seeing her grip on the sword loosen, he gently moved her arms towards him. "I promise one day things will change. We will have justice, but not like this. It makes use no better, and you are better than him, he is not worth it. Our gifts will be excepted. We won't have to live in fear….. I promise you."

The sword dropped from her hands. It made a small thud in the quiet wood. With a deep breath, they turned and quickly moved on. Thinking no more of the man that had attacked them. He was not worth a second of ether of their time. Morgana knew that well. She still could not get his voice from her head. Merlin's question of how she knew the man was still not answer. He did not expect one now.

The night drew in faster than they had expected. Most of the day they had spent knocked out in the cell. It would be no use trying to go further. It was a cloudy night, giving them no light to see by. If they went on they would lose their way and most likely end up further from the camp then they were now. Taking shelter under a small grove in the wall of the valley they had started walking along, they lay down and tried to sleep. Every time Merlin closed his eyes parts of his nightmare played out in his mind. As real as it had been before. Morgana too could not sleep.

He didn't expect an answer, but felt it this was his best chance at getting one. "Please Morgana. What happened when you left Camelot, how did you know that man."

She was silent. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, as they lay on their backs, looking up at the sky, a foot apart. He was about to look away, when she answered.

"A about a week after I left, I was attacked. When I woke up I was in a cell. I didn't know that at the time. I was going in and out of consciousness. I was given sleeping drafts to keep me knocked out. I only heard their voices, his voice. He was one of those that guarded me." He saw no sign of feeling on her face as she spoke. "I have found out they were working for the Sarrum, the ruler of Amata, and a sorceresses."

"That was how you got your scare."

"I believe so. I don't remember."

Another ralistion hit him. "Lot saved you." It was a statement not a question.

There were more question that he wanted to ask, but he never got the chance. The sound of rustling leafs close but forced them to sit up. It was to loud to be any kind of animal. Reluctantly the quickly stood up. It seemed they would have to walk during the night at least a little. As the sound grew louder, the moved faster. Running a little along the floor of the narrow valley. It was not only narrow but short too. It did not take them long to reach the end.

In the faint light, a tall dark figure moved out from behind a tree. A shinning object in their hand. Which they held out in-font of them. Morgana had had to stop herself at the last second from running into the object held out an inch from her chest. Where her breath caught.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it. I just wanted to say that I had a real problem writing the fight sense in this chapter. So I looked up some on YouTube, and I found one. It was from the BBC robin hood show. I used to watch that but didn't watch much of the last season, like Merlin. For pretty much the same reasons. The clip I watched was Robin Hood BBC fight scene - Isabella (Lara Pulver), Robin Hood, Guy of Gisborne. I would give it a watch to get an idea of what I was trying to write. Also now I think about it there are a few similarities between Morgana and Isabella. It seems you can't be an independent women on a BBC Saturday night show and go against the title character no matter what or you are made into the villain. **

**As I have said so many times, I'm sure that you're sick of it. When the next chapter is up-dated is up to you. So thanks and I'll see you when you want the next chapter I guess. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hope that you've all been well. To those of you that have reviewed, thank you and I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to up-date. I did say that I was going to take a break for a while. Once again I am sorry that I took a break in the first place. I have gone into all of the reasons as to why I took a break, and why I have not been up-dating as often. So I won't go into all of that again. I know it is very sad, pathetic and stupid, but it is just hard to put time and effort into something, and feel like it is for nothing. Also to see stories that have the same number of chapters, but twice or three times as many reviews as yours. It makes you ask what am I doing wrong. I ask and no one gives any advice on how to make it better, so you keep going and nothing changes. So it seems pointless. I don't know when I will up-date again. I do want to get the story done, feel I am moving forward with it. I just don't want to feel like it's pointless, a waste of time. So as I said I don't know when I will up-date again, that as always is up to you. For the next three, four months I have a lot of school work to get done and other things, so depending on you I will up-date when I can. After school in the summer I will have more free time to work on the story more. That too is up to you. I'll now more onto the responses. **

**LightningBolt21. I am so so so so very sorry that I have not read your story YET. I have just had so much work for school. I promise when things calm down I will read it. I'm sure it will be great. Can you tell me anymore about it. **

**SunnySmile1324. Sorry that is hasn't been as regular an up-date as you expected. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Dawn Ruthless. It's really hard to get that right. They have to get alone a little, because you can't have them having the same fight all the time. Yet you can't have then being friends again so soon. I worry they seem to yoyo between getting alone to hating each other too often. It would totally suck, after they let him live. Thank you. **

**maryamT. I should maybe have put in a break at the end of the dream. Then thou people would see it coming up and know that something would change. I didn't want to give it away. Thank you so much. Sorry you had to wait. **

**Guest. I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you so much. I am very sorry that you have had to wait so long for the up-date. I always felt more sympathy for her than any other character. If you look at it, everyone has someone that would put their needs, safely over their own. Arthur and Gwen pretty much have everyone, Merlin them and Gaius, the knights. Morgana only ever really had Morgause. No one else ever really thought about her. No wonder she was bitter, filled with hate. **

**The song first sung at the end of the chapter is the old duke by Heather dale. Those are the last two verses, the first two fit the story to, I just didn't want to put the whole song in. I thought that maybe to much. The second one is Morgana by Kellianna. I was only going to put in the first verse, but felt I should put the whole thing in. You can find both of them on youtube if you want to hear them.**

* * *

Merlin saw the glint of the sword as it caught the moonlight, flash in the corner of his eye. Causing him to not stop when Morgana did. The sword deathly close to her throat now. She was forced forward an inch by Merlin's sharp movement. In that second, when she watched the sword growing closer, her eyes lifted up. To see the person holding the sword that would strike her. Her breath caught in her exposed throat as her eyes met his.

His widened as they met hers. For a second after she stopped moving, the sword three inches at most from her bare skin. All three stood frozen, not daring to move. Morgana was the first to move again. An audible sigh leaving her mouth as she pulled herself up to her fall height.

"I know that I asked you that the next time I almost died, that you would make it a sword….I didn't mean for you to try and run me through yourself though."

Arthur placed the sword back in its holster as he took a step backwards. "Where have you two been. I have been searching for hours."

Merlin lifted his left arm, pulling Morgana's right arm up too. "It's a long story."

Arthur rolled his eyes, not that either of them saw this in the faint light. He then turned and walked back the way he had come, back to the druid camp. On the walk back they told him their version of what had happened. That Merlin had wanted to talk with Morgana, try and come to a truce. They went for a walk and were set upon by a group of bandits. Knowing that the druid camp was near they had chains that bound magic with them. Morgana had let Merlin tell Arthur the fabricated story, but she had jumped in at this point. She made sure that the Surrum was not mentioned. Knowing that she must have her reasons for this, and not wanting to give himself away he went on. Telling of how they escaped, walked the woods for most of the day. Planned to sleep then set out again in the morning, but that they had been disturbed by him.

Arthur nodded his head a few times, but said nothing. Morgana for one of the first times in her life didn't know what he was thinking. Even if she could make out his face, she knew that she would still not be able to read his thoughts. Had he really been worried about them. She had tried to take his thorn, and Merlin was just a servant. Had he really spent the better part of the day searching for them. It also amazed her how essay it was for Merlin to lie. The words that covered his magic, what had really happened just spilled from his lips with little thought. How long had it taken him she wonder, till he was able to lie so effortlessly. About the same amount of time as it had her.

There was no light in the camp as the approached it, except for one tent. It was this tent they headed for once they returned. Just as they drew close, the flap was opened and Aglain stepped out. For a second he offered a faint smile. It fell quickly as he saw the chain linking Morgana and Merlin. His eyes caught Morgana's for a second. Asking him to not say anything. He knew what that chain could do.

In his tent he placed his hand over the chain. Uttered a few words, which were followed by the loud clanking of the chain hitting the ground. With words of thanks Merlin and Arthur left the tent for the rolled up blankets by the burnt out fire, were they would spend the rest of the night.

"So being saved by a girl." Merlin turned his head to face Arthur. "Can't feel good."

In his hurry to cover up parts of what had happened, he hadn't thought to cover up that Morgana had tricked the guard into the cell and basically disarmed him. "Feels better than being died."

"Really, I think I would rather be died."

"Didn't she save your life enough times." For a second he smiled. Pleased at his comeback. He then realised how much things had changed since what he said had been true. To stop either of them thinking too much of that, he quickly changed the subject. "And girl."

"So you've noticed…"

"No, I…you should sleep now sire. Don't want to miss out on anymore beauty sleep."

He now lying on his blanket turned to face way from him. He knew he had walked into it with his change of subject. It was all he could think at the time. At least Arthur would let it go now. Now that he felt he had had the final word, insult.

Morgana's eyes stayed cast down. Looking at the fallen chain. Not looking up to see them leave. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she looked up again. "It was him."

"Did you see him."

"No, but I…..I recognised one of his men's voice."

Aglain let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Morgana….."

"Arthur can't know. If he does then Uther is one step closer to finding out about the Surrum." At that thought a chill ran through her whole body. "The night I dream of them together…I will know that all it lost."

"Your brother spent the day searching for you. He has not called for reinforcements to take the camp. Whatever man Uther is his son is not like him."

Morgana wanted to laugh. Yet someone else taken in by Arthur, placing their trust in him. What had he ever done to deserve such faith and trust form so many. "You are a fool."

Shaking his hand from her shoulder, she turned to leave. Just as she reached the door flap, she was stopped. Stopped in her tracks by deep voice calling her name. Her hand holding the material of the tent dropped to her side, as she turned round.

"I am sorry for all that you have been through. This anger you hold onto, it will eat away at you."

"What makes you think it hasn't already."

"Self-pity does not suite you." Her mouth opened a little to respond, but nothing came out. "We leave tomorrow after the prince and Merlin have left. We will need to have time to cover out tracks, if the Surrum and his men are close."

She nodded and left. Aglain was one of the very few people now that she would truly listen to. When she had arrived a few months ago he had almost had to restrain her, she was so full of hate and anger. He saw nothing of the young women that came to him, scared and wanting answers. It was like a dark cloud feel over her, blocking out all light. Merlin was also different. He seemed to also have a dark cloud hanging over him. He seemed to be wide eyed and naïve back them. In the middle of something he didn't understand. Worried about making a choice that was wrong. He saw the change of the years clearly in Mordred too.

The camp sprung to life around Arthur and Merlin just as the sun started to rise. They didn't have to wait around for long, soon Morgana and Aglain appeared by their side. The words between them the other night seemingly forgotten. They gave them food and water for their journey back to Camelot. Aglain wished them well, not saying a word about his talk with Arthur the other night. Arthur offered him a smile of thanks, and promise. Promise that he would seriously think about what he had been told. The wise druid then left the three alone.

They were silent for a while, till Morgana spoke up. "It goes without saying that if you led any one here, and we are still here. It will not go well for either of you. I will make sure of that."

"What do you take me for." Arthur asked.

"Your father's son."

"That's' not fair. I have given you no reason to distrust me."

There was much more that he wanted to say. That she had long ago told him that he was a better man that his father. That she was the one that had proven on a number of occasions that she was the one that could not be trusted. He said none of these things. He didn't need to. She knew him well enough really to read between the lines. He knew her well enough, or at least hoped that he did, to understand her words. She was frightened that the place she felt the most at home, the safest, could be in danger. Of course she could threaten anyone she thought could be a danger.

Moving towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Then quickly placed a kiss on her check. "I understand. It was good to see you Morgana."

As he pulled back, he saw a clear look of surprise on her face. She didn't know what to say at first. "It was…..nice to see you to Arthur."

He laughed a little under his breath, as he turned and walked away. Merlin didn't look at her as he turned to follow Arthur towards their horses tied up at the edge of the camp. It was only once he had tied the bags of food to the saddle, and untied the horse that he looked up at the camp. He saw her back as she helped another women carry a chest to the centre of the camp where it was then placed onto the back of one of two carts that were being load. He then watched her enter a green tent that he assumed must be hers.

"I left something behind, I'll catch you up."

"Merlin…."

Confusion was clear on the prince's face as his manservant half ran half walked back into the camp. With a sigh he pulled his horses rains and led him at a steady pace into the woods. Keeping to a trot he began his journey home alone. In the back of his mind he thought for a crazy monument that Merlin was running back to walk to Morgana. That something had happened the other day that they hadn't told him. He pushed this quickly away. There was no way that Merlin would lie to him. He would never get away with it, he would know. He also wouldn't dare to try and lie to him.

He glanced quickly behind him at the camp, making sure that Arthur had headed off already, before he pulled the flap of the tent open. He honestly didn't know what he was doing. What he was going to say once he saw her. He just knew that he couldn't leave things the way there were. This could be his one last chance to change the path of fate she was walking down. Save everyone so much pain.

She thought that it was Aglain that had come to speak to her. She turned round quickly, his name and words of apology ready on her tongue. Her face when she met the warlock's eyes scrunched into a frown. His name now left her lips, in the same confused manner it had the last time he entered her tent in the druid came all those years ago.

"What are you doing…."

"I couldn't leave things as they are." She gave him a look to go on. "I don't want to fight you. Can't we…"

"What…." She started to walk towards him. "Start again. Forget all that has happened. Now we both now that neither of us can do that."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what."

When she spoke with that arrogant tone, and that self-satisfied look on her face, he always felt such a strong urge to wipe it from her face for good. Never to see it again "Are you happy. Do you want….."

"Stop it. I am with my kind, I don't have to lie every day. You're the one that should be asking yourself if you're happy…so Merlin are you."

"With my friends safe yes, I am."

"You're such a good liar. It must come with the lifelong practice."

He scoffed under his breath. "From you, I'll take that as a complement."

She laughed a little. All that she was going to say leave her memory. Her next words would have been designed to play with his male ego. Ask if he was happy living a life in the shadows, letting others take the credit for his actions. Never being acknowledged for who he was. They wouldn't have worked anyone. One of the first things that she found out about Merlin, liked at the times. Was that he never looked to try and gain his own glory. Not like Arthur and all the other knights she knew. He was content with doing good with no acknowledgment. Now it irritated her, as she could not use pride to manipulate him as she could with other men.

Merlin too laughed a little. It was all there was left to do. All their words to each other seemed to go round in circles. They were never going to agree on anything. Not really anyway. There was however something therapeutic about being able to say how he really felt for once. He had stared to keep things from Gaius and Lancelot. He didn't want to worry them. Morgana despite everything was the one person that he could in a strange way open up too. She too seemed to save all of her hate and anger for him especially.

"There is nothing left to say. You have chosen you path. Now I know more, I have chosen mine."

He didn't ask if these paths that they had chosen would lead them to face each other at some point in the future on the battlefield or some other conflict. Partly because he was scared of her answer, and partly because he himself already knew the answer himself all too well.

He nodded and turned to leave, as she too turned away. Returning to her packing. When he reached the door, he stopped. Turning his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't turn to look at him as he truly left. His two words rang around inside her head. Long ago she wanted so badly to hear those words from him in this way. Apologising for what he had done, admitting to it. And meaning the words, just as he had just done. A little while ago she grew to believe that even if he ever did truly say and mean the words it would have any real effect on her. It would not change her mind or feelings. Nothing at all. It turned out she was both right. The words didn't take away any of her anger or pain. They did thou and she didn't know why, but they make her feel that she could breathe a little easier.

A few minutes later, once the rest of her things, not that she had much, was packed away she left her tent. A group of men and women who had finished packing stood by one of the now full carts singing. It was a song that Morgana had hear a number of times since joining this group of druids. She knew the words herself almost by heart. It rang through her head as she walked over to Aglain, standing by his now folded tent.

He saw her walking towards him and gave her a smile. "Morgana."

"Aglain. I wanted to….."

"I know. It is ok."

She shook her head. "No, you are one of the few people that have tried to truly help me. I should not have spoken to you in such a way. I just…."

"I understand. You have much to feel angry and hurt over. It can't be essay to move on. However…"

"Please I know."

Knowing whatever he had to say were words that she had already heard before. In every possible variant. His eyes left her and look to the group of singers.

"Why is it always that song." Her eyes followed were his had fallen.

"I think they thought you would appreciate it." He looked over at her.

"Why." Her eyes remained on the singers.

"It is about your father, Gorlois."

Morgana's breath caught in the throat, as she froze. Now truly listened to the song first time. Taking every word.

To those who thought my lack of sons

Would end a warriors line

I laugh and toast my daughter

Who upon her throne does shine.

My child and I are much the same:

Our actions swift and sure

A privilege rare, a crown to bear

The life I gave to her

A single tear slowly slide down the daughter's check.

So every passing year reserves

Familiar rhythms and the new

And through it all I lead and serve

With joy as I was born to do.

My land and I are much the same:

Our spirits swift and sure

Each oath I swear, each shouldered care

The life I give to her

Aglain gave a look to those a few feet away that had been singing. Realising that having learned the truth about that song she should hear more. The druids songs based on ancient legends were once famous in all five kingdoms. After a brief pause they started to sing again. At hearing the first few words of the new song, Morgana felt like all eyes were focused on her.

Lady Morgaine of the Faeries

Priestess of Avalon, Ancient Wisdom

Lady Morgaine of the Faeries

Will you be lost again

In the otherworld

So many days, so many nights

no sense of place, no sense of time

Oh Morgana

Morgan le Fay

Born of Kings and Queens

Ancient powers and ancient mysteries

The Faery people they were her kin

And when she lost her way

They would take her in

So many days, so many nights

No sense of place, no sense of time

Oh Morgana

Lady of Avalon Woman Divine

Travels through the mists

and out of time

Lady of Avalon

She has found her way

and on the Isle of Avalon

She'll stay

Just as the final note was sung a drumming nose that had been downed out by the song, was heard throughout the camp. It grew and grew till it was around them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it. The part about being saved by a girl, is from the lamia episode. I know it may seem out of place, I just wanted to add a bit of Arthur and Merlin talking then, and couldn't think of anything else. **

**As always I would love to hear what you think. As I said before any ideas about what is wrong with the story, what I can do get make it better, get more people reading it would be great. There is also three other things I would like to ask. **

**Firstly, there are a few things that I have set up in the story that will be paid off later. So I would like to know what things like that, things that I have set up but not paid off, things that don't make sense are there. I want to make sure I haven't missed anything. **

**Secondly, is there anything from seasons 4 or 5 that you would like to see a version of in this story. **

**Thirdly, I had planned to have a few other song like this one worked into the story. So I would like to know if that works, or does it seem out of place would you rather not have the songs in the story. **

**Thank you. I look forward to hopefully hear from you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. For those that have reviewed and read the last chapter, I am sorry that it has been so long since I up-dated last. I have had a lot of work to get down for school. I will also not go on about the other reasons for why it took so long. I have been over all of that before. Only one person reviewed the last chapter, and no one answered the three questions I asked. I really don't want to sound like a whinny child, but that was really the main reason that it has been so long since the last chapter. **

**As I am now finished with school for about three or four months, I have a lot of free time to up-date. That is of course if people want me to that is. As I have said a number of times, I know what is going to happen in the story. I write it to share it with other people. If no one is interested in reading it, then I don't see much point in writing it. I could up-date a chapter a week, maybe two chapters a week. If that is what people want. So I have to say that if this chapter gets the same limited response from people reading and reviewing than it will most likely be around a month again before I up-date. If it has a better response than it will be much sooner. **

**I feel I should point out, as some of you may already know, that while I have not been up-dating this story I have been up-dating my avatar story. This is because that is a rewrite. I really don't expect many people to be reading it. **

**Dawn Ruthless. I like that part too. No I did not write them. The performers are mentioned in the notes on the last chapter. **

**MyLoveIsToBlame. Hey, I like your new username. I know what you mean, it always takes longer to get school work done than you think it will. Hope you did well. Hope that you liked the other five chapters.**

* * *

In the comfortable silence between the prince and the secret warlock, the faint sound of horses galloping nearby echoed throughout the trees. With a quick glance in Merlin's direction, Arthur pulled the rains of this horse to lead him towards the sound of the other horses. After a while through the trees they could make out the flashes of bright red. Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widened in fear for a second before he pushed his horse forwards again.

He appeared so suddenly out of the trees in-front of the lead horse and knight, that Merlin form his position about eight feet behind thought for a second that the knights wouldn't be able to stop so suddenly and the horses were going to end up toppling over each other. The knights of course where all skilled horseman and able to bring their horses to a successful emergency stop.

"What is going on."

Sir Vidor led his horse forward to meet Arthur. "We are the second unite that has been sent to deal with a druid camp. Sire."

Arthur managed to not show on his face anything that would give him away. When he spoke in response, his voice did not give him away either. "The camp is dealt with. Return to Camelot now. I will meet the first unite and return with them. Inform my father of this."

"As you wish Sire." Sir Vidor nodded and turned his horse around. The other six knights followed him and set of the way they had just come.

One of these knights was Lancelot, who made eye contact with Merlin as he and the other knights passed him. In that brief second he was able to convey to his friend that something had happened at the camp and it was best to return to Camelot. He and Arthur would deal with it and he would tell him all about it when he returned. Lancelot returned the look, with on that said to take care of himself. He didn't know for sure but it was what Gwaine would call a sure thing, the kind he would bet on, that Morgana was somehow involved in this. Turning from his friend Merlin looked back at Arthur. Who did not stop to say anything. He forced his horse to turn and head back towards the camp. Thou he didn't say it he knew that Arthur meant for him to follow.

After passing a fallen log that he recognised. Letting him know that they were getting closer to the camp Merlin finally spoke up. "Do you really think this is a good idea. Going back there."

Arthur snapped his head round to face the annoying voice that he knew very well. "I don't have a choice."

"Arthur…"

"I made a promise."

The first unite would have been and gone by now. There was little good that they could do. Still he felt that he had to go back. The issue of magic was not going to change as long as his father was king. When he was king he would have to step up and deal with it. When that happened he didn't honestly know what he was going to do. He just knew that by going back now, trying to explain, he would maybe make thing easier when that time came.

It was only the faint sound of movement up ahead that let them know that they were nearing the camp. Arthur caught sight of a man about his age just up ahead. Their eyes met then he turned and walked back to the camp to let them know what was coming upon them this time. Arthur stopped his horse and dismounted. Choosing to arrive on foot. Merlin followed his lead.

As they walked into the now almost entirely packed up camp, they felt all eyes boring into them. Everyone seemed to be stopping what they were doing and walking over to meet the returning prince. A semi crowed started to form around them. Before Arthur had a chance to say anything the crowed parted a little on his left. Allowing Aglain to walk towards him. One of the prince's eyes was on the druid walking towards him. The other was searching the crowd for his sister. He saw no sign of her.

"Arthur. I must saw we did not think we would see you return so soon."

If his tone of voice was showed even the hint of feeling behind it, then it could have been seen as an attempt at humour. Aglain's dark eyes looked down onto the younger man. Only his father's harsh stare had ever made Arthur feel this small before. That fact that it was clear form his posture that making the prince feel small like this was not Aglain's intention. That he felt this way all on his own made it feel that much worse.

"I had no idea….."

He was interrupted by the raising of the voices of the crowed in protest. Of course they wouldn't believe him. For people that had someone greatly outnumbered, in more ways than one with their magic who they believed lead an ambush against them. They were surprisingly acting with great restraint. He was still standing unharmed. For now at least.

With just a quick glance around the crowd Aglain was able to bring the clearing to silence. Arthur had never seen anyone have that kind of power over so many people with such a simple gesture. Looking round himself again, still hoping and fearing that he would met Morgana's most likely harsh glare. They did not follow Aglain out of fear, they did it because they respected and trusted him.

"I believe you. You still should not have returned."

"I wanted….."

"There is nothing you can do."

"I….."

"No one was killed. Some were injured and are being healed now." Arthur offered a nod as he let out a breath he had been holding. "However. Two knights of Camelot were killed."

Arthur looked like he had been psychically struck. Merlin who had stood a few feet behind Arthur, on the very edge of the circle surrounding them, now took a step forwards. Suddenly fearfully of where this sudden turn was going to lead. Like Arthur he had been scanning the crowed for a pair of familiar green eyes, and found none. It would be just like her to make her entrance now, at the worst possible time. Solely to stir things further.

"They a buried under that tree." Aglain lifted his right arm to gesture towards the tree. "As we are forced to go unmarked through life and into death. So shall they."

For a second Arthur glanced over at the tree, with only a hint of the recently disturbed earth under it. While the words had stuck him, he gave no visible sigh of this. That would do no good. He forced himself to see it from their view. The graves of those with magic went unmarked. There was no place for their loved ones to mourn them, remember them. It was not his normal way of dealing with things, but he did it now. He could only imagine how he would feel if he did not have his mother's grave to visit. Not that he did that very often. Gwen and Morgana would have found the loss of their respective fathers without a place to remember them harder to bare he knew that for a fact.

"I know that this was not you're doing. I also regret that lives were lost. However I think that it is best for you to leave. There is no more that can be said or achieved here today. In time maybe, but not now. The wounds are to raw for all involved. Return to your castle and comforts."

There was a clear element of distain and contempt to his voice, not solely aimed at Arthur but at the way of life that he and others like him lived. Merlin saw Arthur about to respond, but was stopped as Aglain quickly turned and walked away from him back into the crowed. Who all gave one last look at Arthur and Merlin before they too started to move away from them. Returning to their packing. Wishing now more than ever to be on the move again.

With a weak smile Arthur turned to face Merlin. He was trying to act like the conversation with Aglain had not hurt him. He would get him to talk about it later. Now was not the time to push him to open up. It would end only with himself on the receiving end of some painfully verbal or psychical assault. That was something he would rather put off for as long as possible. It was something that he had to do however at some point. This was one of the few times when he felt it safe to broach the topic of magic. He had to take it and make the most of it. Even if he did end up in the stocks for it. He was long overdue a visit to that old friend of his anyway.

The druids of the camp that had chosen not encircled Arthur and Merlin had remained a few feet behind, treating the two injured men and packing up the remains of the camp. Walking over towards the healing session. Aglain placed a hand on the shoulder of the women kneeing down with her back to him, treating one of the injured men's leg. Her head quickly spun round to face him as she pulled herself up.

"They have gone." She nodded. "Say something Morgana, I expect you have much to say about the events of the last day."

Morgana glanced behind Aglain to see if she could catch a glimpse of Arthur and Merlin leaving but she didn't. Her eyes then travelled back to meet Aglain's. "Nothing is going to change because of these past events. You are all to naive." He knew she was referring to not just himself and Arthur but to Merlin as well.

"Maybe we are." He laughed a little.

"We have won the battle but have lost the war." Under her breath she muttered. "We lost it a long time ago."

"It is only truly lost when you give up all hope." She scoffed under her breath. "There is still hope Morgana. There is always hope. As long as there is life there is hope."

"That is very nice. What good does it do anyone now."

She moved to pass him, but he halted her with a gentle had on her shoulder. "Something will be done. This…"

"You sound a lot like someone else that I know."

It was not very hard for Aglain to figure out who she was referring to. Knowing her as he did he knew that her words were not meant to be taken as a complement. There was something in her tone that let him know that while she may not agree with their way of looking at the issue, she did respect them in a way for it. She was so locked into her own hate, how could she not respect those that were able to move past that. As well as envy them that ability.

"I will choice not to take that as an insult."

Morgana quickly spun round to face Aglain. "I respect you." There was a look of worry in her eyes. Worry that her words had been taken as an insult. That was not really her intention. At least not in a deep way. "You are one of the very few people that I do respect." He knew her well enough to know that the only other people that she may respect were now dead. Her father and sister. Those that she may have respected in the past had in her eyes turned out to not be the people that she thought they were.

"I fear I do not deserve that." She looked like she had been struck by his words. Fearing that she had truly insulted him. "I am just a man, trying to do what I believe is best. As is everyone." He saw her about to speak, but went on. "You judge people harshly. You have a strong moral centre. You cannot stand to see injustice. In your aim to bring justice you move further and further away form that moral centre. Which is a gift, I hate to see you waking away from it."

Morgana stepped back. Like she had moved to close to a fire that was now growing out of control. "I am the one being judged….."

"We are all being judged Morgana."

"The Disir." Her words came out as just above a whisper.

He nodded. "We have to move out soon. How are they." Looking behind her to the two men lying with two fellow druids finishing healing their wounds.

"Been better." She offered to lighten the mood. "They'll live." As she spoke she began to walk away. Leaving the men in very capable hands.

Aglain walked with her. "That is good to hear."

She headed towards a brown pack that was placed under a tree. "They won't be able to walk much on their own. Some room will have to be made for them on a cart." Picking up the pack Morgana lightly tossed it into a nearby cart just three feet from the tree.

"Where are you going."

She didn't have to ask how he knew that she was not going to be going with them. At least not at this time. He just seemed to know. Not just about her, about everyone. At first it had made her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't like some of what he had to say. Thou she knew, in a small way that she needed to hear some of it.

"There is something that I have to do."

She moved to walk away, but he took a tight hold of her arm. "What do I tell him."

He felt her weaken with his light hold. "Whatever you want." With a jerk she pulled her arm free. "I would also appreciate it if I never have to hear either of those songs again."

He voice spoke again in a much deeper and stronger tone. With these words the wind picked up around her. Faint smoke started to appear. Just as the smoke was at its thickest it faded away on the wind. Once it cleared fully, as he knew she would be she was gone. She had left him with a strong feeling of foreboding building up inside of him and one question. What was she planning.

If she was going to do something mad, dangerous. Then he would have been able to know. There would have been a sigh, a look in her eyes. A look of anger, hate or determination. There was none of that. She was clam, deadly calm. That could only mean that what she was planning was something that would not place her in any real personal danger. It however would be all the more extreme.

The sound of the knights words were drowned out for Uther by the sound of their combined footsteps echoing off the stone wall in the long corridor. He heard him telling him that camp was dealt with, that Arthur would return soon, that was all he needed to know. All the rest of the drivel was drowned out, there was no need to listen to any of it.

As they turned the corner a small group of four ladies of the court walked towards them. They stopped and bowed to the king before he gestured for them to carry on, as he and the knight moved a little to the right. The ladies in turn moved to the left. As the two groups approached each other Uther tried to imagine another face amongst the group of faces that he did not recognise. It had been so long, her image should have faded, but it refused to. He saw her so clearly, but was unable to picture her with this group of women. She had never spent much time with the ladies of the court. It was not her nature place. Even he could see that.

Walking a little behind the small group was a face that he did recognise. "Genevieve."

Gwen bowed again. Then attempted to move on with the rest of the ladies, but he spoke again. "I trust that you have been informed of your brother's return."

She nodded. Then realised that she was expected to verbalise a response. "Yes sire."

"It would be rather inconvenient for you if any harm was to befall him."

"Inconvenient." Her squeaked out. She clenched her hands. Wanted to bite back the word that just left her mouth. Her body seemed to shrink into the stone floor at her feet as she waited for her punishment for speaking back like that to fall.

"I trust you enjoy the comforts you now have, like living in the palace." Her eyes slowly lifted to face the king. "Those comforts come with the title you have been given….." He paused looking at the knight still by his side. Gwen say the young man crumple under the harsh gaze. He bowed and moved away as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.

"I trust you know that, that title and all that comes with it is dependent of you being the sister of a knight."

"Of course sire." She smiled sweetly. "I am truly proud of my brother. The knights of Camelot represent all that this kingdom stands. Truth, honour, justice and equality for all."

There was something in her tone that he did not like. It was like she was disrespecting him, but he couldn't see how. He knew that tone, he had heard it enough times from the same person that he had tried to picture amongst the group of ladies that the lady in-front of him had been a part of. Or at least she had tried to be a part. She would never really be a part of that group, or that life.

"I trust then that I will soon be asked for permission to hold your wedding in the main hall."

Gwen felt the air being pulled from her lungs. How could he know. She was sure that Arthur had not told him about them. He gave no hint that he had the last time the spoke. It had always been just a matter of time before he found out. If she was honest she was surprised and very grateful that they had been able to hind it for as long as they had.

"The only way to keep that title of yours after your brother's death will be to marry a knight of Camelot, and have a son. Who can also be of use as a knight."

As he moved passed her his shoulder knocked against hers. For that second time in as many minutes she felt the air being forcibly pulled out from her. Once his footsteps seemed to have faded away enough, she moved to the window on her right. Grasping the frame she took in a few breaths. Not letting herself look down onto the courtyard below her. If Arthur was there she would lose the thin grasp that she had on her emstions and cry.

With both of his hands Uther reached out to push open the door to his chambers. He did so with more force than was necessary. That serving girl, walking around acting like a lady, she always made his blood boil. This anger clouded his vision. Which stopped him from noticing right away that there was something not quit right in his chambers.

There was a presence in that room that he couldn't see, but as he walked to the centre of the room he could feel it strongly. Like a pair of eyes pouring into him. In-front of him was his desk, placed in-front of the largest window in the room. Walking towards it, he saw a clear sign that something was not right. The chair was turned around to face the window. He never left the chair that way.

With quick strides he moved towards the chair. Reaching out to turn the chai round, a voice filled the room.

"It has been such a long time."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you liked it and that you have not been put off from the story by the long break. As I said before when the next chapter is going to be up-dated is up to you. If you do choice to review then I would be very grateful if you could answer these questions, so I can better plan the rest of the story. **

**Firstly, there are a few things that I have set up in the story that will be paid off later on. So I would like to know what things like that, things that I have set up but not paid off, things that don't make sense yet have you noticed. I want to make sure I haven't missed anything by accident. **

**Secondly, is there anything from seasons 4 or 5 that you would like to see a version of in this story. There are still a few places where I have gaps and can add things to the story. So is there anything from the show you would like to see a version of in that way. Seasons 4 or 5 palace. **

**Thirdly, I had planned to work in a few other song the two in the last chapter into the story. So I would like to know if that works, or does it seem out of place. Would you rather not have the songs in the story.**

**I really hope that I will hear for you soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you like the story so far and will like what is to come. As I said before I have the time now, and would like to up-date more. How often that is, is up to you. Depending on that I will up-date as much as I can. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. It means a lot. **

**Guest. So true, there is always room for improvement. Thank you for your advice. I'll respond in points to it. **

**1. There has been little development between the two on the whole. I do think however that in comparison to what they had in the show they have had a lot of development. They have I think come to a place of understanding with each other, sort of. **

**2. I do have it planned out. With important line written down too. I do have spaces where I can add in things that need to be expanded on. I ask people what they would like to read in those places so that I don't miss out characters or things that people would want to read. I want those that read to feel like a part of the story. I hoped to do this by asking people want they wanted to read. **

**3. That is a good point. **

**4. I have been told that a lot. I am dyslexic so for me the fact that I have been writing all of this on my own is a big thing for me. So sorry but I won't be using a beta reader. **

**5. As you user name is guest I don't know if you have posted any stories here or on any other sites. If so I hope that it has gone well for you. Unfortunately that is not the way it has been for me some times. For me it does well like a waste of time, at times, writing something that I know what is going to happen in, and have no one read it. I take your point thou. **

**Guest. Thank you so much. I won't, however long it takes I plan to finish. Those are some of my favourite parts to write.**

**Dawn Ruthless. She will have more to do. Maybe not in the way you would think. That is such a nice thing to say, thank you so much. **

**Chrissy. Thank you so much. I hope that if you read part 1 that you will liked it, and the story will then makes more sense. **

**Guest. Thank you so much. I plan to up-date a lot more from now on. **

**Lilly. Thanks. I am glad you like the story. **

**Jellybeans89. I hope that you will like the outcome of the small mystery. Thank you so much, I am glad that you like the story.**

* * *

Taking hold of the chair in-front of him with a strong grip, Uther spun it round to face him. It clattered across the stone floor, but took little effort to move. The chair was empty. His eyes widen as he dropt his hold on the chair and took a step back. He was hearing things, he was tired and worried for his son. His mind was playing tricks on him. While not a comporting thought, this was still a better alternative than the alternative.

"Far to long."

The voice now seemed to be coming from behind him. Quickly he spun round to face it. To prove that he was truly imaging this, or that he had to face what he knew in his heart it was.

"Don't you agree."

A figure stepped out of the shadows in the far corner and walked towards the unmoving king.

"Father."

His eyes locked on to those of his daughter. His full of fear and confusion, hers hate and a hint of satisfaction.

"How did you…."

"I am the last high priestess of the triple goddess. Do you honestly doubt my power." Her words were followed by a smirk.

His eyes finally left hers and glanced towards the door. Before he could more towards it or speak he was thrown backward. His body crashed into the chair knocking the wind out of him. Looking up he saw his daughter walking towards him. Once again he looked into her eyes. Trying to see if he could see any sign of what she was thinking, what she was planning. He saw nothing. She had always been hard for him to read. Just before he was about to give up, pulling his searching gaze from her eyes, he saw a flash of gold.

"I'm not here to fight with you." It was like a completely different person was now standing in-front of him. Her voice now sounded so like the Morgana that he had known. "I'm so tired of fighting. Aren't you."

Uther felt his whole body start to sink into the chair he had been forced to sit in. it felt like a huge weight was being presses down on him. Right on top of his chest making every breath difficult to catch. His eyes that had been blinded for a second by the flash of gold, and were still having a hard time seeing clearly in the faintly lit room. Everything seemed a little blurry and now with the weight pressing down on him his eyelids too started to be weighted down.

He didn't realise that his eyes had drifted shut till they opened fully and she was right in-front of him. Kneeling down so that their eyes met. There was an odd colour to her eyes, a hint of something that had not been there before as far as he knew.

"Morgana…."

"Shhh. I'm no longer filled with hate." Slowly she lifted her right hand to rest on her fathers that lay slumped on the arm of the chair. "I have come here to help you."

"Help me." He repeated the words like they were foreign to him, like he had never heard them before in his life.

"Yes." She smiles sweetly up at him. "You are my father after all."

His head had been slightly lowered to the floor as they spoke, now it shout up. She had never referred to him as her father in such a way before. If she did refer to him as such, it was done with a clear and unmistakable tone of distain. Now she said it in the way she had used the word to talk of Gorlois. A part of the king had always wanted to hear the girl in-front of him refer to him in this way. He had just never known it till now. Never let himself think of it. As he knew that it would never be. Now hearing it, the corners of his lips curled in to a warm faint smile.

Morgana smiled back warmly at him. Her left hand tightly clung to the fabric of her dress. Causing her whole arm to shake from the strain. It took all of her willpower not to dig her fingers nails into his wrinkly old hand that rested under her right hand. The smile quickly left her face. She worried if she kept it on for much longer her face would start to twitch from the strain of the forced smile. She had to remain in control of her feelings if she was going to succeed.

"It is time that you stepped aside. Give Arthur a chance to prove himself."

Her voice now lost almost all trace of emotion from it. It was almost like she was pleading with him. His mind started to race with what she had just said. The force that had pushed him onto the chair must also have affected him more than he thought. As everything else in the room was starting to spin except for Morgana. She remained a steady presence in the centre of his vision.

Morgana was just able to catch herself from smirking as she saw the look of shock and confusion forming on his face. She had not expected it to be this essay. It is impossible to use magic to truly influence a person's actions. However persuading someone was always possible. With the aid of magic, if a person already in some way believed that what you were telling them was true you could make them believe more strongly in it. In effect bending them to your will. This was a power that only the high priestess's possessed. It was what more than anything else lead to the distrust that people had for them even before the purge. The fact that she had been able to led his thoughts so quickly could only mean that he believed at least moderately what she was telling him. That things would be better if he gave up his power, stepped aside. He was weaker than she thought.

"You have hurt so many innocent people. People that you profess to care for. Ygraine, Arthur. My mother…..Vivienne." Her breath caught in her throat as she said her mother's name. "Gorlois, my true father."

She knew as the words left her mouth, spilled out into the air between her and the king, she should not have said them. There was a risk that she would break the spell by antagonising him in this way. She just couldn't stop herself. A need to hurt him however she could took over and she could think of little else. This blinding anger was a feeling she had become familiar with over the last few years. With still no way of finding any control over it when it started to take over her.

"And….you."

Her eyes widened at his words, spoken just above a whisper. Her cheat tightened as the two simple words rung around inside her head. For a second her gaze lowered a little, not wanting to look him fully in the eye for a moment. All she was going to say was forgotten. The meaning behind those towards hit her more deeply that she would ever have expected them too. She had been caught completely off guard.

The first she knew of the single tear that had fallen form her eye, was his hand toughing her cheek and wiping it away with a gentle touch.

A series of three memories played out in-front of her eyes in the space of a second. The first was almost forgotten, only the vague imprint remained. A women's hand running a hand over her cheek. Pouring as much love as was possible into that simple, tiny gesture. Second was the most clear. A strong, steady man's hand. Rubbing away faint dirt and the hint of a tear. Offering support and reassurance. The last was the most resent, though was a fleeting one. Another women's hand holding her cheek. Offering understanding and a new perspective.

Once the memories had flashed across her eyes, they saw once again who was sitting in-front of her. A sudden urge to have their tough off of her welled up inside of her. Her right hand that had still been resting on his left shout up forcing his hand from her face.

"Morgana." He sounded surprised. That was not a good thing. The spell had been broken.

In the effort of removing his hand with such force, she had fallen backwards. Her position of balancing on her feet had been lost. Before she could even lift her head to make eye contact, try and reuse the spell, his hands took hold of her by the shoulders and with little effort as she was more or less limp in his hold, pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing here."

It was hard to tell if he was tightening his hold on her because he wanted to stop her from leaving till he knew what was going on or because he wanted to pull her into a hug, but did not have the courage. His voice sounded both shocked and irritated.

Regaining some control, Morgana met his eyes. "You will renounce the throne of Camelot to Arthur." With each word she spoke his grip on her shoulders lessened. "Leave Camelot and never return. You will also make me officially his heir. Unless he has a male heir of his own."

Adding this last part put up another obstacle between her and the throne. It however was necessary. It would seem to out of the ordinary if she was made Arthur's only heir. Doing it this way would raise the least suspicion. It also bought her time to think of her next move. All she had planned for now was getting Uther off the throne. Thinking, planning to far ahead never seemed to work out well for her in the long run. This time she would take it one step at a time.

"You will sit at your desk and draw up the papers that will be needed." His hands fell to his sides. He didn't look fully convinced by what had just been said. "You know this is for the best. You know it is, father." Her words were finished with a warm smile. She even took his hand into hers, will she looked into his eyes, pleading with him to see things as she did.

It was very faint, but he gave a slight nod. Then moved back to pull his chair back to his desk and sat down at it. Morgana watched this in silence a smile working its way across her face. With this smile she started to step backward, back into the shadows of the far corner of the room. Her gaze was on the floor, watching were she was going. For a second she looked up at the king at his desk, working on the task she had persuaded him to undertake.

In her heart she knew this was going to be the last time she wound ever see him. Her father. Stopping, she for a second found her hand wanting to reach out to him. One last time. To mark this moment in some way. She moved no further. All that had passed between them stood like a wall between them. To her surprise that wall, while still unmoving and unbreakable, didn't seem to be as important anymore.

"Thank you."

Her voice was so low he didn't hear her or look up from the parchment in-front of him.

If she had looked up as she stepped into the shadows and disappeared, then she would have seen Arthur and Merlin walking through the court lard towards the main steps and doors to the castle. Competently unaware of the news and changes that they were about to unfound for them.

Arthur had been running over all the different ways that he could explain to his father what had happened. That would satisfy him enough to leave the matter of the camp alone. The best way of doing this was to keep the story as simple as possible. He was so engrossed in his thoughts as he walked out of instinct through the corridors of the palace towards his father's chambers. He forgot about Merlin who walked a pace behind him.

Just as they turned the corner onto the corridor that the king's chambers were on, they caught the king leaving his chambers.

"Father."

Uther turned to face his son. It took him a little longer than normal to process what had just happened. "Arthur." He smiled faintly as he walked over to his son. "There is much we have to talk about." Raising his arms he placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "If you are to be coroneted tomorrow." Removing his hands from his sons shoulder, he moved away.

"What! Father what are…"

"There is much I must get done. We will talk this all over at lunch in an hour."

Before Arthur could say anymore. Uther had passed them and turned the corner. Turing to face him, Arthur met Merlin's eyes. Finally being reminded of his presence. Merlin if it was possible looked more confused than the soon to be king did.

"Arthur…"

"Not now Merlin." Arthur spoke without any of his usual arrogance he used when telling him what to do. He passed him, bumping into his shoulder as he left.

Merlin was about to speak again, go after him, when he heard his name being called from just behind him. Turning to face the person calling him he saw Gwaine and Lancelot walking down the corridor behind him. He tried to smile at his friends, but could only offer a half-hearted one.

Seeing this caused a slight look of worry to cross Gwaine's face. "Is everything alright. Did something happen at the camp."

Merlin at first was confused by his friend's question. The events of the past two days seemed so far away with the news he had just heard. "What."

"Did something happen at the druid camp." Gwaine pressed.

It now made sense to him. Gwaine wanted to know if they had seen Morgana, if so what was she doing. With a sympathetic look he answered. "No nothing happened. Everything is fine. Morgana was there, she's fine." Gwaine nodded. Relief clearly visible on his face. Thou he tried not to make it overly clear, and clearly he didn't expect or want to feel so relived.

"There is something going on thou, isn't there." Lancelot finally spoke.

Merlin took a moment to find a way to explain what had just happened. He himself didn't really understand what had just happened himself.

"I think….Arthur is going to be crowned king…tomorrow."

It was now Lancelot's turn to be taken by surprise by a strong feeling that he had hoped he had put behind him. He knew what the next step after Arthur was king would be. He would marry Gwen. Make her a queen. Give her everything that he couldn't. He made himself smile a little. As he and his friends tried to process the life changing turn of events that were about to unfold.

This was the first major step to achieving his goal. Thou Merlin was starting to dread it, as time went on. What if Arthur wasn't ready for this. What he if he wasn't ready to his. As king he could have a better trained servant. Then he would loss all his chances to guide him, to bring back magic. He realised, also like his friend's a little unexpectedly, that if that happened he would also lose a friend.

His head was spinning. Not with words of thoughts. He couldn't focus enough on anything for long enough for it to. A thought, most often a problem, would cross this mind, it would then just as quickly be replaced by another one. He had always known that this day would come at some point. He had been half dreading it and half willing it to come for as long as he could remember. Things had worked out better than he could have expected. His father was still alive. He hadn't had to lose him in order to gain the throne. That was a very rare gift. He should be very grateful.

"Arthur."

The soft voice calling his name pulled him sharply back from his racing mind to the really world. Turning round he saw Gwen walking down the corridor towards him. She smiled a soft, sweet smile at him. With a quick glance she looked around to make sure that they were alone. Then she picked up the bottom of her dress a little and half ran towards him. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly next to her.

He didn't fully register her presence till she stood in-front of him, with her arms wrapped around his chest. Letting out a breath he let his body relax, as he lifted his arms to return her affectionate embrace. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he suddenly felt reassured. Things were going to be okay. He had her to support him. He could always count on her to remind him of what was important. Tell him the truth when no one else would. Except maybe Merlin. He was going to need that a lot more now, from both of them if he was going to be the kind of king he wanted to be. Not that he would ever let Merlin know that. He would rather spend the day in the stocks than have him know that.

"I was starting to worry about you." She said into his chest. "What happened."

Pulling back a little she looked up at him. "Everything is fine. I think we reached an understanding."

"We. Was Morgana there." There was the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

Arthur nodded a little, as he pulled away. "Yes she was, but I wasn't talking about her."

"Then who….."

"I think I am going to be crowned king tomorrow." He hadn't meant to interrupt her, and change the subject so suddenly, he just couldn't make small talk any more. He needed her to know. He needed to talk to her about. After all this affected her too.

"What are you talking about."

"I don't really know. My father wants to talk to me about my coronation over lunch."

Gwen nodded her head as he spoke. Then took his right hand into hers. "This is a good thing." While speaking she ran her thumps gently over his fingers. "You now have the chance to truly prove yourself. Make the changes you want. Your father is also still alive."

With his free hand he touched the side of her face. "I know, I shouldn't be complaining to you. After you're what happened to your father…."

"It's okay."

"No. it's not."

"Let's not dwell on that. This is a happy day." The years that had passed had not dulled the pain of the loss of her father. She did not want to taint this moment with that pain.

"Your right." He smiled. "Our wedding and your coronation are now closer."

Lifting his hand that she held, he brought her hands to his lips, then kissed them lightly. Her hands then let go of his hand, and moved to rest on either side of his face. As she pulled him down into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they parted she got onto her tip toes and placed her head on his shoulder as they held each other tightly.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way. I promise."

He smiled again as he held her a little tighter. He knew that whatever would come from this chance, he would be able to deal with it. If he had her by his side. She knew exactly what he was feeling, even if he didn't want to admit it. She also knew what he needed to hear. He was so lucky to have her in his life. Everything was about to chance. He was very grateful to have a steady constant in his life like her. Merlin as well, again not that he would ever willingly admit to that.

* * *

**For the umpteenth time this chapter thank you for reading. I hope that liked the chapter and will like the rest of the story. I just wanted to say because I don't know if I made it clear I'm don't very good with being subtle. The three memory's that Morgana had were, her mother when she was just a baby. Her father, the last time he left her to go and fight. Her sister, when she chose to side with her, and put the spell on her. I hope this is odd that I am pointing this out, I just don't trust my ability to get across subtle hints or points that well. **

**I look forward to maybe reading any comments that you have. Any Input is always very welcome. **


End file.
